New Home
by Xylia Park
Summary: LAST CHAPTER. Menurut cerita teman-temannya, rumah baru yang Yoongi tempati saat ini ada penunggunya.-"Tidak ada yang bertahan lama tinggal disana. Kau adalah orang ke lima yang membeli rumah itu". Hampir setiap malam Yoongi mendengar suara-suara misterius di dalam kamarnya. Jimin X Yoongi. Yaoi, TYPO, Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

 **Cerita maksa. YAOI. Typo. DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Home**

 **.**

Langit sore yang indah di kota Seoul. Min Yoongi, namja asal Daegu yang baru beberapa jam pindah ke Seoul sedang berada disebuah mini market terdekat untuk membeli beberapa snack.

Dengan sebuah keranjang berwarna hijau ditangannya, Yoongi menampung beberapa makanan favoritnya. Seperti pie coklat, permen, jus, dan mie kemasan cup. Yoongi tiak mengira, harga makanan di Seoul lebih mahal dari pada di Daegu. Dia mungkin akan mengeluarkan uang lebih banyak selama tinggal di Seoul.

Ini semua karena kakaknya yang meminta dia pindah ke Seoul. Alasannya agar Kakaknya tidak perlu repot mengirimkan uang tiap bulan untuk sekolah("aku tidak tahu apa kau benar-benar membayar sekolahmu atau jangan-jangan kau memakainya untuk main game", kata kakaknya.) dan menelpon Yoongi setiap hari("Kau tahu, kan? Biaya telepon sekarang mahal") .

Dasar yeoja pelit. Lagi pula, bukankah dia yang meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri di Daegu.

Karena tidak tahan tinggal di panti asuhan, akhirnya dia pergi merantau ke ibu Seoul tanpa mengajak Yoongi. Dia berharap bisa menjadi artis terkenal dan punya banyak uang. Tapi karena dia tidak punya kemampuan apapun selain banyak bicara, akhirnya dia menjadi pembaca berita di televisi.

 _Anchor_ YoonA yang cantik. Dengan menabung gaji selama lima tahun, akhirnya dia bisa membeli rumahnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat masa kelamnya, hidup Yoongi sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Yoongi menghela nafas. Dia meneruskan kegiatan belanjanya.

Sedang asik memilih, mata Yoongi tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah pemandangan kriminal. Ya, ampun.

Seorang namja sedang asik memasukkan beberapa mie cup dan minuman kemasan kedalam ranselnya. Bahkan dia juga menyelipkan cumi-cumi kering kedalam jaketnya.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Yoongi pun mendengus hingga si pelaku menatapanya.

Pencuri itu menutup zipper jaketnya dan menepuk-nepuk cumi-cumi didalamnya, lalu mengambil sebotol minuman isotonik. Dia memberikan senyuman dan winknya kepada Yoongi sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dan ikut mengantri di kasir.

"bahkan dia bisa ikut mengantri tanpa ketahuan" gumam Yoongi sambil memandangi pencuri itu. "dasar tidak tahu malu" lanjutnya.

Yoongi mengelus dada. Kenapa kakak mrnyuruhnya untuk menetap di Seoul. Kota besar yang berbahaya. Baru sebentar dia berada di Seoul, namun dia sudah menjadi saksi sebuah pencurian kecil di mini market.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Yoongi yang merasa sudah selesai belanja akhirnya berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar. Dia juga berniat memberitahu yeoja kasir tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

Yoongi mengantri tepat dibelakang pencuri yang hendak membayar. Yoongi meletakkan keranjang penuh makanan miliknya dan berkata, "Maaf, nona. Namja yang ada dihapanmu ini. Dia-"

Belum selesai melapor, namja itu malah mendahului Yoongi bicara. Bahkan merangkul sok akrab pada Yoongi.

"Oh! Min Joon. Kau disini?". Dahi Yoongi berkerut. Ha? Siapa itu Min Joon?.

"Hey, Min Joon. Kau berjanji untuk mentraktirku kan? Nah, kau traktir ini saja, ya. Aku sedang pengiritan. Hehe". Seketika Rahang Yoongi terbuka. Apa yang baru saja dia bilang? Sudah mencuri, dia masih ingin dibayari?

"Noona, dia yang bayar". Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Dengan sigap petugas kasir menuruti kata-katanya.

"Hey. Terima kasih, Min Joon. Annyeong" setelah menepuk lengan Yoongi, namja itu pergi tanpa dosa.

"Apa? HEY!" Yoongi berteriak memanggilnya. Terlalu lama untuk sadar dari ketidakpercayaannya. Yoongi menatap kesal si kasir. "Kau tahu tidak! Dia itu-".

Melihat wajah kasir yang kebingungan dan takut melihat wajah kesal Yoongi, akhirnya Yoongi memilih untuk menelan kata-katanya. "... Ah, sudahlah"

.

Rumah baru Yoongi nampak ramai. Kakak Yoongi sedang mengadakan acara selamatan rumah baru mereka dan mengundang tetangga sekitar.

Berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki halaman rumahnya dan langsung menuju halaman belakang. Berharap tidak ada saru orang pun yang melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dalam acara itu.

Jangan khawatir, kakak Yoongi yang cantik dan banyak bicara sudah cukup untuk menerima tamu-tamu dibawah.

Bukannya Yoongi tidak suka bertemu banyak orang, tapi Yoongi lebih suka untuk diam dikamarnya. Menurutnya, kamar adalah tempat teraman dan ternyaman didunia.

Di halaman belakang ada sebuah tangga yang langsung menuju kamar Yoongi dilantai jadi tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan tamu yang datang. Pandai juga kakaknya itu memilih rumah.

Yoongi pernah mengusulkan untuk membeli apartemen saja seperti manusia modern jaman sekarang. Tapi kakaknya menolak mentah-mentah dan berkata jika dia butuh tempat tinggal yang punya halaman yang luas untuk menjemur pakaian.

Sebenarnya kakaknya juga bisa memakai jasa Laundry. Tapi lagi-lagi dia menolak, dia bilang laundry adalah pemborosan. Dan dia tidak yakin dengan cucian orang, apakah bersih atau tidak. Hh~ benar-benar yeoja cantik yang pelit dan kuno.

Yoongi melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan kantung belanjaannya diatas meja. Dia duduk, menyalakan laptop dan mulai membaca komik online.

.

TOK TOK

Pintu sudah terbuka sebelum Yoongi beranjak dari kursinya. Menampakkan seorang dengan wajah berwarna hijau, membuat Yoongi berteriak kaget. "HUWAA! ALIEN!". Dia refleks mengangkat kakinya keatas kursi. Dia baru saja membaca komik tentang Alien yang menguasai bumi.

"Hey! Ini aku". Alien itu memiliki suara seperti kakaknya-sebenarnya dia memang kakak Yoongi yang cantik. Yoongi menghela nafas sambil menurunkan kakinya. "Ini adalah masker teh hijau untuk mengencangkan kulit" lanjut kakaknya tanpa menggerakkan bibir karena tidak ingin masker diwajahnya pecah-pecah.

"mau sampai kapan kau duduk disana. Sudah delapan jam lebih kau duduk, apa bokong dan punggungmu tidak sakit?" , ucap kakak Yoongi kesulitan bicara karena sedang memakai masker. "Cepat makan dan bereskan sekalian meja makannya. Aku mau tidur", selesai berkata seperti itu kakaknya pergi.

Yoongi bahkan belum sempat mengatakan apapun. Haah~ memang dasar yeoja cerewet.

.

Setelah perutnya kenyang, Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidur. Dia tidak sadar jika sekarang sudah larut malam.

Dengan irisan timun milik kakaknya dikulkas, Yoongi mengompres matanya yang lelah. Dia pun merilekskan tubuhnya di kasur. Mengkhayalkan sesuatu seperti biasanya sampai akhirnya di jatuh tertidur. Namun suara dentuman menyadarkannya kembali. Dia menyingkirkan timun-timun dari matanya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang karena terkejut.

"Noona?", panggilnya dengan suara agak keras. Yoongi diam beberapa saat, namun tidak ada jawaban.

Sambil mendesah kesal, dia turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Berniat untuk memeriksa situasi.

"Noona?", Yoongi membuka pintu kamar kakaknya.

Kakaknya sedang tidur dengan wajah hijau aliennya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan juga satu kakinya keluar dari selimut. Bahkan ada satu bantal yang jatuh dilantai.

Yoongi yang sudah tahu kebiasaan kakaknya hanya bisa menggeleng. Pantas saja dia tidak punya pacar. Dia berjalan masuk kedalam untuk memungut bantal yang terjatuh dan meletakkannya diatas kasur.

Yoongi teringat lagi dengan suara yang tadi dia dengar. Tidak mungkin jika itu suara bantal yang terjatuh. "Ah, mungkin aku hanya mimpi", gumamnya. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarnya dan tidur.

.

Pagi hari yang tenang. Yoongi sedang menikmati sarapan paginya. Ah. Tapi ketenangan itu tidak bertahan lama saat suara kakaknya yang terlambat bangun terdengar.

"OMO! Bagimana ini, aku ada siaran pagi!", kata kakaknya panik sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Yoongi hanya menonton dengan wajah datar. "Kau!", kakaknya menunjuk tepat didepan hidungnya. Yoongi hanya bisa terkejut sambil menatapi telunjuk kakaknya itu.

"Ambilkan setelanku diruang laundry", katanya lalu melesat lari kekamar mandi. Yoongi hanya bisa menatap datar tingkah kakaknya yang aneh itu.

Dia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan beranjak untuk memenuhi perintah kakaknya. "AMBIL SETELAN WARNA BIRU!", Yoongi sampai tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan kakaknya yang cetar membahana dari dalam kamar mandi.

Yoongi hanya mengelus dadanya. Benarkah nenek sihir itu kakaknya?

.

"Bersikap baiklah selama disekolah. Aku tidak ingin namaku tercoreng. Seluruh penghuni sekolah tahu siapa kakakmu, blablablabla"

Yoongi hanya bisa diam menatap keluar jendela mobil. Kemampuan banyak bicara kakaknya sepertinya sudah level Experrt. Dulu dia memang banyak bicara, tapi sekarang dia semakin banyak bicara. Yoongi sampai pusing mendengarnya. Seperti rapper saja.

"...kau mengerti kan?"

"Ne", jawab Yoongi singkat. Sebenarnya hanya asal jawab saja. Karena dia sedang tertarik dengan pemandangan diluar sana.

Ada tiga orang namja dengan berpenampilan seram sedang mengelilingi seseorang yang Yoongi kenal sekali wajahnya. "Si Minjoon", gumam Yoongi sambil menegakkan duduknya. Yoongi menatapi mereka sampai akhirnya mobil yang dikendarainya berbelok.

"Hey. Kau kenapa?", tanya kakaknya.

"Tidak ada", jawba Yoongi singkat.

Namja yang sedang dikelilingi itu adalah namja yang mencuri disupermarket kemarin. Apa dia ketahuan mencuri? Sepertinya dia dalam situasi buruk. Ah, tidak peduli lah.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat sekolah berbunyi. Yoongi tidak mengira jika hari pertamanya akan se-menyenangkan ini. Awalnya dia mengira jika akan terjadi aksi bullying padanya, tapi ternyata teman-teman barunya sangat senang dengan kedatangannya.

"Yoongi-ah", yeoja yang duduk didepannya menoleh kebelakang. "Kau benar adik dari Anchor YoonA?", tanyanya. Yoongi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan dalam hitungan detik, banyak murid yang ikut-ikutan mendekati meja Yoongi. Laki-laki dan perempuan, semuanya mengelilinginya.

"Ya. Aku percaya kalau kau adik dari Anchor YoonA. Kau manis seklai", kata teman lainnya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih", jawab Yoongi. Lalu anak itu dan teman-teman disekeliling Yoongi tertawa.

"Aksenmu lucu sekali", kata mereka. Well, Yoongi benar-benar tidak menyangka teman-temannya menyukai aksen Daegunya.

"Kau tinggal dimana?", kali ini teman namja yang bertanya.

"Distrik gungwon. Kakakku membeli rumah lama keluarga CEO Park"

Semua teman-temannya memekik hampir bersamaan. Wajah mereka semua nampak terkejut. Lalu mereka semua hening.

"W-wae?", tanya Yoongi setengah takut dengan reaksi teman-temannya.

Salah seorang temannya mendekat pada Yoongi dengan tatapan horor. "Kau tidak tahu? Rumah itu ada penunggunya!"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa?".

"Menurut cerita yang beredar, terjadi kebakaran dimalam hari. Rumah dan penghuni hangus terbakar", Yoongi paham dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Pasti soal hantu atau semacamnya "Tidak ada yang bisa memadamkan api. Dua mobil kebakaran pun tidak bisa membantu"

Yoongi menatapi teman-temannya yang semakin serius membicarakan rumah barunya.

"Setiap hari, pintu kamar anaknya yang menghadap halaman belakang itu selalu terbuka. Meskipun para warga sudah menutupnya, pintu itu pasti akan terbuka kembali!"-Well, sepertinya yang dimaksud teman-temannya itu adalah kamar Yoongi.

"Katanya, arwah anak keluarga Park tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah itu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia lindungi", kata temannya.

"Apa itu?", tanya Yoongi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Pasti sesuatu yang berharga", jawab temannya. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak ada yang bertahan lama tinggal disana. Kau adalah orang ke lima yang membeli rumah itu", kata temannya lagi.

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas. Yang benar saja. Itu adalah karangan cerita terburuk yang pernah Yoongi dengar selama hidupnya. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

.

"Yoongi, annyeong!"

Yoongi membalas lambaian tangan teman-temannya. Haah~ Dia benar-benar bersyukur mendapatkan sekolah baru yang tepat. Teman-teman barunya sangat ramah padanya. Ternyata Seoul tidak seburuk yang ada dipikirannya.

Yoongi memakai earphone dan menyalakan musik diponselnya. Dia pulang naik bus, kakaknya hanya kan mengantar dihari pertama saja. Tidak apa, Yoongi tahu cara naik bus.

Ternyata Seoul sama seperti Daegu. Hanya saja gedung-gedung disini lebih tinggi dan kendaraan pribadi lebih sering terlihat. Namanya juga ibu kota, pasti lebih ramai.

Yoongi terpana melihat sebuah gedung perusahaan yang sangat tinggi. Suatu saat nanti, Yoongi ingin punya gedung perusahaannya sendiri.

Dia melanjutkan perjalannannya menuju halte. Disekitarnya, ada beberapa gadis sekolah yang berbisik-bisik sambil menatapinya.

"Annyeong~", sapa mereka sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

Yoongi menundukkan kepala dan membalas sapaan mereka, "Annyeong~". Dan seketika itu pula, gadis-gadis tersebut berlonjak senang. Hahaha. Sepertinya Yoongi mulai menyukai kota ini. Kecuali satu hal.

Tak jauh didepan Yoongi, ada seorang namja sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Namja menyebalkan itu tersenyum padanya. Si Minjoon pencuri disupermarket itu! Itu satu hal yang tidak Yoongi suka.

Tapi..

Yoongi tertegun melihat senyuman namja itu. Bukan karena terpesona-kalian tidak berpikir Yoongi terpesona pada Minjoon tengil itu, kan?.

Yoongi tidak terpesona. Tapi, karena ada lebam dengan sedikit darah diujung bibir namja itu. Sepertinya yang Yoongi lihat tadi pagi bersama beberapa namja seram adalah benar namja pencuri ini.

"Hai, Minjoon". Namja itu berhenti didepan Yoongi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Lalu dia menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Yoongi. "Wah, ternyata kau masih sekolah", kata namja itu sambil terkekeh.

Di belakang Yoongi terdengar suara-suara histeris para gadis yang tadi menyapa Yoongi. "Kyaa! Pasti itu namjachingunya~"

"Ah, aku patah hati"

"mereka manis sekali"

"blablablabla"

si Namja pencuri hanya tertawa geli melihat gadis-gadis itu. Lalu dia kembali menatap Yoongi. Yoongi lantas menyingkirkan tangan namja itu dari atas kepalanya.

Mereka terllibat adu tatap dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Yoongi dengan tatapan benci dan namja pencuri itu dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah Yoongi adalah seorang gadis kecil yang menggemaskan. Namja itu terkekeh dan melepaskan earphone Yoongi.

"Hey, pencuri. Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Yoongi dengan wajah datar. Well, sebenarnya Yoongi memang selalu berekspresi datar.

"memastikanmu aman saja. Kau mau kuantar pulang-uhmm... Min Yoongi?" ucap namja itu. Sepertinya dia membaca name tag Yoongi. "Ternyata bukan Minjoon, tapi Minyoon. Ya, setidaknya aku tidak sepenuhnya salah". Dia menepuk kepala Yoongi seperti menepuk kepala peliharaannya.

Terdengar kembali jeritan yeoja dibelakang Yoongi. "Pastikan saja keamanan dirimu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Yoongi sambil melangkah pergi.

"Hey, Minyoon-ah!"

Halter bus sudah dekat. Yoongi berlari, karena bus ternyata sudah berhenti. Namun Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman. Karena namja pencuri itu ikut berlari dibelakang Yoongi. "Pergi!", teriak Yoongi. Namun rupanya namja itu tidak peduli. Dia hanya tertawa dan terus ikut berlari dibelakang Yoongi.

Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya lalu melompat menaiki bus itu. Tepat sebelum pintu bus tertutup, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu mendorong namja itu keluar dari bus hingga jatuh diterotoar..

"Hey!", teriak namja itu sambil berlari mengejar bus yang sudah berjalan. Yoongi hanya bisa menatapi namja itu dari balik pintu kaca bus.

.

Yoongi turun dari bus dan berjalan pulang. Dia menghela nafas. "Ck! Untuk apa pencuri itu mengikutiku?", gumam Yoongi. Tiba-tiba dia membulatkan mata. "Jangan-jangan dia ingin buat perhitungan denganku!?", Yoongi pikir karena dia adalah saksi mata dari aksi pencurian yang dilakukan namja itu.

Yoongi menggeleng tidak setuju dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin. Lagi pula aku tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang kelakuannya hari itu. Malah aku yang membayar minumannya!", dengus Yoongi. "Mungkin dia ingin berterima kasih". Dia mengedikkan bahunya.

Yoongi berjalan melewati halaman belakang rumahnya dan langsung menaiki tangga. Seperti biasa. Karena ada jalan pintas menuju kamarnya, Yoongi jadi malas lewat pintu utama. Dia merogoh saku celanya untuk mengambil kunci kamar sambil menaiki tangga. Saat Yoongi sampai didepan pitu kamarnya yang terbuat dari kaca, Yoongi mendadak merinding.

" _Setiap hari, pintu kamar anaknya yang menghadap halaman belakang itu selalu terbuka. Meskipun para warga sudah menutupnya, pintu itu pasti akan terbuka kembali!"_

Dia jadi teringat pada ucapan teman-teman barunya. Yoongi menelan ludahnya sambil menatapi pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Kunci pintu itu masih ada ditangan Yoongi.

Dengan perasaan was-was, Yoongi memasuki kamarnya. Dia meletakkan tasnya dilantai, lalu meraih sebuah tongkat baseball miliknya. Jangan-jangan ada pencuri masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Yoongi memmbuka pintu kamar kakaknya, "Noona?", panggilnya. Namun kamar itu kosong.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Oh, jangan bilang benar-benar ada pencuri didalam rumahnya. Yoongi sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ingin memukul orang dengan tongkat baseball yang sebenarnya pajangan kamarnya. Itu adalah benda koleksi termahal yang pernah dia beli.

Yoongi mengendap-endap menuruni tangga. Memasuki dapur dan membuka setiap pintu lemari yang ada disana. Dia juga memeriksa kolong meja makan. Tapi tidak ada siapapun. Begitu pula dikamar mandi, diruang tengah, dikamar tamu, dimana-mana. Yoongi tidak menemuka siapapun ada didalam rumahnya.

Yoongi berdiri dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa aku lupa mengunci pintu ya?".

.

"Aku pulang~"

Suara kakaknya terdengar sangat lantang bahkan hingga lantai atas. Yoongi enggan menyambutnya, dia sedang asyik dengan sebuah komik misteri dilaptopnya.

"HEY!"

"UWAAA!", Yoongi terjungkal dari kursinya. Dia menatap kesal pada kakaknya yang sudah ada didepan pintu kamarnya dengan senyum senang.

"Kenapa serius sekali? Apa yang sedang kau baca?", tanya kakaknya penuh selidik. "komik hentai?", lanjutnya sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Yoongi dan tanpa izin langsung memeriksa laptop adiknya.

Yoongi menatap malas pada kakaknya. "Yang benar saja!", tukasnya sambil bangkit dari lantai.

Kakaknya yang cantik terkekeh. Dia beralih menatap Yoongi. "Bagaimana hari pertamamu disekolah?", tanyanya. Dia berjalan dan menghempaskan dirinya diatas kasur Yoongi. "apa kau suka sekolah barumu?", tambahnya.

"uhm!", Yoongi mengiyakan. Matanya fokus kembali pada komik misteri dilaptopnya.

"Apakah ada siswa yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak ada", jawab Yoongi singkat. Dia sedang asyik dengan komiknya dan tidak ingin diganggu.

"mulai besok kau berangkat naik bus"

"umh!"

"nanti aku ada siaran malam. Kau jaga rumah, mengerti?"

"ne~"

"Hey! Lihat aku saat kuajak bicara. Kau ini.. # %%~#$% "

Yoongi tidak menggubris ucapan kakaknya yang mulai tidak jelas. Dia terlalu asyik dengan komiknya..

.

"Hoooaaam", Yoongi menguap. Matanya mulai lelah menatap layar laptop. Dia meregangkan otot-otot punggungnya yang terasa kaku. Tak sengaja dia melihat kakaknya yang ternyata sedang tidur diatas tempat tidurnya. Yoongi diam menatapi kakaknya dan menggeleng.

"Nona cantik. Bangun, jangan tidur didepan toko orang", lantang Yoongi sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan kakaknya. Hebatnya, kakaknya langsung tersentak bangun.

"Maafkan aku ahjussi", kata kakaknya terkejut sambil membungkuk minta maaf pada Yoongi. Yoongi menahan tawanya. Rupanya Kakaknya benar-benar mengira dirinya sedang tidur didepan toko orang.

"Dasar bodoh", kekeh Yoongi.

"Hey! Berani-beraninya kau mengerjaiku!", Kakaknya kesal dan memukul kepala Yoongi.

"Bukannya kau bilang ada siaran malam?"

"Oh iya! Aku lupa!", hebohnya. Lalu tanpa babibu dia keluar kamar Yoongi dan pergi bersama mobilnya.

.

Yoongi masuk kekamarnya setelah menyikat gigi. Sudah pukul sebelas malam, tapi kakaknya belum juga datang. Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidur tanpa menunggu kakaknya pulang.

"Ahh", Yoongi mendesah menikmati kasurnya yang empuk memajakan punggungnya yang pegal. Dia hampir saja terlelap sebelum suara keributan menyadarkannya lagi.

Oh, come on! Baru dua hari tinggal disini, Yoongi sudah mengalami susah tidur karena suara misterius? Yoongi sedikit beridik. Dia memberanikan diri bangun dari tempatnya untuk memandangi kamarnya yang remang-remang.

Suara ribut itu seperti suara orang mungkin kakaknya. Yoongi tidak dengar ada suara mobil kakaknya.

Dia mengambil langkah lebih untuk bangkit dari kasurnya. Perlahan-lahan melangkah diatas lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Menajam pendengarannya dan mengikuti kemana jejak suara itu berasal.

Dia merasakan suara dibalik dinding kemarnya. Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas saat Yoongi menempelkan telingannya didinding. Suara rintihan, bagaimana bisa suara rintihan tetangganya terdengar dari balik tembok?

Tunggu!

Yoongi tersadar jika jarak rumahnya dan rumah tetangganya terpaut beberapa meter jauhnya. Rumah di Seoul tidak berdempetan. Kali ini Yoongi benar benar takut. Jangan-jangan apa yang teman-temannya katakan itu benar. Rumah ini ada hantunya.

Kaki Yoongi terus bergeser mengikuti suara. Hingga dia tanpa sengaja menggeser rak buku besarnya hingga terbuka jauh kedalam.

Mata Yoongi membulat. Saat ini, dihadapannya ada sebuah ruangan gelap dan pengap. Yoongi tidak pernah tahu jika kamanya punya ruang rahasia dibalik rak bukunya.

Dia maju selangkah karena penasaran. Namun terkejut karena sebuah suara erangan kesakitan. Suara itu jelas dari dalam ruangan gelap ini.

Yoongi menyenter ruangan itu dengan sinar layar ponselnya. Dia memberanikan diri menyenter keseluruh ruangan. Mencari sosok yang merintih kesakitn meskipun dia sendiri merasa takut dengan apa yang akan dia lihat.

Yoongi menemukannya! Sosok itu. Tubuh kurus yang sedang meringkuk disudut ruangan itu. "Nuguseyo?", Yoongi lagi-lagi memberanikan diri dan mengeluarkan suara.

"Hey, kau! K-kemarilah. Cepat!", perintah sosok itu dengan suara gemetar.

Bulu kuduk Yoongi merinding mendnegarnya. Matilah sudah!

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Home**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yoongi berteriak sekuat tenaga sangking takutnya. Kakinya terasa lemas. Sosok itu menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Yoongi. Dia bisa lihat tangan sosok itu terulur ingin meraih kakinya.

Dia berpikir jika ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Seperti cerita di komik, mungkin sosok itu sebangsa zombie atau siluman yang bisa melukai bahkan membunuh manusia. Atau mungkin makhluk itu akan menggigit Yoongi, dan setelah Yoongi terinfeksi virusnya maka Yoongi akan dijadikan salah satu dari bangsanya.

Oke, Yoongi sudah terlalu lama mengkhayal dan mematung di tempatnya. Dia ingin ke tempat yang terang sekarang. Tangan sosok itu sudah berhasil menyentuh ibu jari kakinya. Dia takut sekali. Dia lari sekuat tenaga keluar dari ruangan itu. Menutup rak buku itu dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Mengunci pintunya dari luar dan masuk kedalam kamar kakaknya. Dia melompat keatas kasur kakaknya dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Mungkin untuk malam ini dia akan tidur di kamar kakaknya. Yoongi tidak berani kembali ke kamarnya.

Yoongi menutup seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar dengan selimut bunga-bunga milik kakaknya. Setidaknya aroma body lotion yang menempel di selimut kakaknya bisa membuatnya tenang. Dia rindu kakaknya sekarang. Yoongi ingin kakaknya segera pulang.

.

Yoongi terbangun saat tubuhnya diguncang dengan keras. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kakaknya dengan pakaian rapi yang sedang bertalak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau di kamarku?!", tanyanya tidak suka. Yoongi sudah biasa mendengar nada bicara seperti itu. Dia tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Yang membuatnya pusing hanya sinar matahari yang terlalu terang dan panas. Dia tahu sekarang sudah pagi.

"Jam berapa ini?", tanya Yoongi sambil menutupi kepalanya dari sinar matahari.

"Tiga puluh menit sebelum bel sekolahmu berbunyi"

"Oh". Yoongi memejamkan matanya lagi. "APA?!", namun sedetik kemudian dia tersentak bangun.

"Kenapa tidak kau bangunkan dari tadi!", protesnya. Dia tidak ingin terlambat di hari kedua sekolah. Terutama Yoongi tidak ingin melewatkan waktu untuk bertemu teman-teman barunya.

"Aku baru datang", jawab kakaknya santai.

Yoongi tidak dengarkan alasan kakaknya. Dia segera melompat dan keluar dari kamar kakaknya. Namun tangannya berhenti saat hendak membuka kenop pintu kamarnya sendiri. Dia teringat pada alasan kenapa dia bisa tidur di kamar kakaknya.

Yoongi sedikit ragu dan merinding. Namun karena desakkan kakaknya agar dia bergegas akhirnya dia memberanikan dirinya memasuki kamarnya meskipun mungkin zombie atau apalah itu sedang duduk di atas kasur dan menunggu kedatangannya.

Yoongi membuka kenop pintu dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Namun ternyata tidak ada siapapun diatas kasurnya. Tentu saja, apa zombie itu minta dipukul dengan tongkat baseballnya? Dia tidak ingin kasurnya ternoda oleh lendir menjijikan dari tubuh Zombie itu.

Yoongi menatapi rak bukunya, dimana semalam dia melihat penampakan sosok mengerikan yang merintih dibaliknya. Jangan bilang dia hantu anak keluarga Park yang diceritakan teman-temannya. Astaga, setelah mengalami sendiri ternyata cerita teman-temannya tidak aneh. Yoongi ketakutan sekarang.

"Dua puluh menit lagi. Atau kau akan terlambat!"

Suara nyaring kakaknya membuatnya terkejut. Lupakan saja. Kakaknya Lebih seram dari Zombie jika sedang marah.

.

Sekolah hari ini sama menyenangkannya dari hari kemarin. Ya meskipun dia datang tepat saat wali kelas masuk untuk mengabsen muridnya. Tapi teman-temannya tetap memperlakukannya dengan baik. Bahkan ada yang mengaku menjadi penggemar Yoongi dan memberinya sekotak cokelat ukuran besar.

Hendak menyimpan cokelat itu didalam tasnya, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah merebutnya dengan cepat. Yoongi hanya berekspresi datar menatap siapa pelakunya.

"Minjoon", kata Yoongi malas. Namja pencuri itulah pelakunya. Dia memang ahli dalam mengambil barang orang lain.

"Jimin. Namaku Park Jimin", balasnya mengoreksi. Terdengar teriakan yeoja dibelakang mereka. Namja itu terlihat senang sekali. "Mereka suka dengan kedekatan kita", kata namja itu sambil menunjuk gadis-gadis itu yang membuat mereka semakin menjerit kegirangan.

Yoongi punya firasat, sepertinya hari-hari akan dilaluinya dengan kehadiran namja pencuri itu mengingat dia selalu menemui Yoongi setiap pulang sekolah. Oh Lihat, dia mulai melambai pada gadis-gadis itu. Benar-benar norak.

"Dasar genit", Yoongi merebut kembali cokelatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan namja pencuri itu. Lagi pula dia yakin, meskipun ditinggalkan namja aneh itu pasti akan mengekorinya.

"Hey. Min Yoongi". Nah, kan?

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia terus berjalan kearah tujuannya. Heran. Kenapa dia suka sekali mendatangi Yoongi disekolah. Tidakkah dia punya kesibukan lain? Seperti tindak kriminal yang biasa dia lakukan misalnya?

"Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat bersama pelaku kriminal itu. Kalau ada polisi lewat, bisa-bisa dia dicurigai sebagai komplotan pencuri. Namun namja itu berhasil menyusulnya.

Dengan terpaksa Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. "Berhenti disitu", dia juga menghentikan langkah si Minjoon.

Yoongi menatapi namja itu dari atas kebawah. Kalau diperhatikan, penampilan namja perncuri itu terlihat keren. Sepatunya juga terlihat mahal. "Apa kau juga mencuri sepatu itu?!", tanya Yoongi tidak percaya.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mau bergaul denganmu!", Yoongi menyela. Dia berjalan menjauhi namja itu. Sejak awal Yoongi memang tidak berniat untuk bergaul dengan pencuri. Tapi sialnya, dia adalah orang pertama yang mendekati Yoongi saat dia sampai di Seoul. "Jangan pernah datangi aku lagi. Kau mengerti, Minjoon?!", teriak Yoongi dari jauh. Karena namja itu hanya diam ditempat dan tidak berniat menyusul Yoongi. Namja itu hanya diam menatapi Yoongi dari jauh.

Sepertinya dia tersinggung dengan ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi juga sedikit merasa bersalah. Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak boleh salah pilih teman.

.

Seharian, Yoongi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di meja makan ketimbang di kamarnya. Dia masih takut untuk sendirian berada di dalam kamar itu semenjak melihat sosok mengerikan yang ada di balik rak bukunya. Bahkan saat pulang sekolah pun Yoongi tidak masuk lewat kamarnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Ini sudah larut malam!", celoteh kakaknya yang sedang mengambil minuman dikulkas.

Yoongi menatapi kakaknya sambil berpikir. Haruskah dia ceritakan masalahnya pada yeoja bawel itu?

"Noona..."

"Hmm...", jawab kakaknya yang sedang minum minuman kecantikannya.

Lupakan saja. Nanti yang ada malah kamarnya akan menjadi berita ditelevisi. Bisa-bisa kakaknya itu membawa teman-teman kru berita dan menyiarkannya keseluruh wilayah Korea selatan bahwa kamar adiknya memiliki ruang rahasia berhantu.

"...Aniyo".

.

Yoongi masuk kedalam kamarnya. Jantungnya berdegup tidak santai, seperti akan copot dan jatuh ke lambungnya. Yoongi merinding. Matanya mengunci pada rak bukunya. Dia tidak berani mendekati benda itu. Beruntung tidak ada buku favoritnya disana. Semua komik koleksinya ada dimeja belajar. Jadi dia tidak perlu menyentuh portal penghubung dua ruangan itu.

Dia segera lompat keatas kasurnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hanya dengan begitu Yoongi bisa merasa nyaman dan terlindungi dari perasaan takut. Yoongi berusaha memejamkan matanya dan merilekskan tubuhnya. Namun bayangan sosok itu masih menghantui pikirannya.

Selama ini dia tidak takut dengan zombie atau karakter menyeramkan yang sering dia baca dikomik online. Namun sosok yang ada dibalik rak bukunya itu lebih seram dan nyata. Yoongi tidak tahu makhluk apa yang ada disana. Kenapa dia ada disana? Jangan bilang itu adalah hantu anak keluarga pemilik rumah ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara dari dalam ruang itu lagi. Yoongi seketika merinding. Dia tidak berani membuka selimutnya untuk melihat situasi. Yoongi takut sekali.

Bisa saja Yoongi tidur ditempat lain seperti sofa ruang tengah atau bahkan kamar kakaknya. Tapi ituu akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dari kakaknya yang cerewet. Menceritakan masalahnya pada kakaknya adalah ide buruk. Kakaknya tidak bisa diandalkan dalam urusan hantu. Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk bertahan dikamarnya.

.

Hari demi hari Yoongi lalui dengan tertekan. Karena hantu dikamarnya yang terus terusan membuat Yoongi paranoid hingga dia tidak bisa tidur yang mengakibatkan dia punya lingkar hitam dikedua matanya. Hantu itu juga membuat Yoongi sering diusir dari kelas saat ketahuan tidur diwaktu pelajaran berlangsung. Teman-temannya sampai kasihan padanya.

"Yoongi. Kau terlihat buruk sekali"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Yoongi menatapi teman-temannya itu. Dia suka sekali dengan kekeluargaan dikelas ini. Mereka semua perhatian pada yoongi.

"Ne", jawab Yoongi. Dia mendapat tatapan prihatin dari mereka semua.

"Apa yang terjadi? Katakan pada kami. Siapa tahu kami bisa bantu", kata namja yang duduk didekat Yoongi.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku susah tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang-", dia menatapi teman-temannya. "-karena suara-suara misterius dikamarku", lanjut Yoongi.

Teman-temannya memekik hampir bersamaan. Mereka semua membulatkan mata kearah Yoongi. Mereka semua nampak tertarik dengan kisah Yoongi.

"Arwah anak CEO Park. Dia ada di...", Yoongi mengulur kata-katanya sambil berpikir. Dia tidak mungkin menyebutkan masalah ruangan dibalik rak bukunya. "...di sudut kamarku".

Mereka memekik lagi.

"OMO! Mengerikan!"

Beberapa dari mereka beragumen sendiri dan yang lainnya lebih suka untuk memaksa Yoongi untuk mendeskripsikan wujud makhluk itu.

"Coba ceritakan! Apakah itu benar?"

Yoongi menatapi mereka lalu terkekeh. "Tidak", katanya. Dia tersenyum jahil. "Mana ada hantu. Aku hanya terlalu sering begadang untuk baca komik", lanjutnya.

Semua teman-temannya mendesah kecewa dan kembali ketempatnya masing-masing. Yoongi pun kembali menelungkup diatas mejanya. Senyum jahilnya menghilang perlahan. Dia bahkan juga tidak bisa menceritakan masalahnya pada teman-temannya yang jelas siap membantunya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila"

.

Yoongi semakin merasa tertekan saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Namja pencuri itu sudah diperingatkan agar tidak mendatangi Yoongi lagi. Namun dia sangat keras kepala karena dia tetap saja mendatangi Yoongi setiap pulang sekokah. Entah apa maunya.

"Minyoon~", sapanya dengan ceria. Seolah Yoongi senang dengan kedatangannya. Yoongi yang sudah merasa melayang karena kurang darah tidak bereaksi apapun selain terus berjalan.

"Minyoon. Kau baik-baik saja?!". Tidak. Yoongi ingin hibernasi dan menghilangkan mata pandanya.

Yoongi terus melangkah meskipun namanya dipanggul berkali-kali oleh namja pencuri itu. Dia memasuki bus dengan loyo dan tanpa ekspresi. Tidak peduli meakipun dia tahu kali ini namja itu berhasil ikut masuk kedalam bus bersamanya bahkan duduk disampingnya.

Yoongi menguap panjang. Matanya mengeluarkan setitik air mata. Dia mengantuk sekali. Andai saja ia bisa tidur tenang untuk beberapa jam saja.

"Kau mau tidur?", tanya namja pencuri itu. Saat Yoongi menatapnya, namja itu tengah menepuk-nepuk bahunya sendiri. Menyuruh Yoongi untuk bersandar disana.

"Kita bisa ikut untuk beberapa putaran sampai kau bangun", tambahnya. Yoongi diam menatapi namja itu. Benar juga. Ini bus sekali bayar. Yoongi bisa tidur sebentar sampai dia bisa segar kembali. Tapi..

"Kau mau mencopetku ya?", tidak lupa dia memberi tatapan curiga.

"Ya Ampun, Min Yoongi. Apa aku terlihat seperti pencopet?". Tanyanya.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau hanya mencuri di supermarket dan toko pakaian", jawab Yoongi yang membuat namja itu skak mat!

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ikut dua putaran saja", Namja itu nampak sumringah dengan keputusan Yoongi. Seperti baru memenangkan lotre.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku bangunkan saat sudah sampai", katanya. "Distrik Gungwon, kan?", tambahnya buru-buru.

Yoongi menyipitkan mata ngantuknya. "Bagaimana kau-Oh! Kau mengikutiku sampai kerumah? Benar-benar-!". Sebelum Yoongi meledak, namja itu sudah lebih dulu menempelkan lepala Yoongi dibahunya. Dan entah kenapa Yoongi tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Ditambah aroma namja itu membuat Yoongi rileks-

"Hey, kau mencuri parfum juga? Ya, ampun. Benar-benar #$%^&*"- Dan Yoongi pun terlelap

.

Suara rintik hujan yang terasa dekat membangunkan Yoongi. Dia membuka matanya dan terkejut. Yoongi baru ingat jika dia masih ada di dalam bus. Hanya saja langit cerah itu sudah berubah gelap. Dan bukannya bersandar di bahu namja pencuri itu, Yoongi malah bersandar pada seorang pria paruh baya. Yoongi buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku, pak", ucap Yoongi dengan sopan meskipun dalam hati dia kesal setengah mati pada namja pencuri itu. Sudah berapa putaran bus ini membawanya. Kemana dia pergi? Kenapa dia meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian?! Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti!

Yoongi segera turun saat bus berhenti di pemberhentiannya. Dia berlari menerjang hujan. Setidaknya tubuhnya sudah fit kembali setelah tidur di bus tadi. Dia tidak perlu khawatir akan terserang flu. Hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah omelan kakaknya saat melihat dia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Dia mencapai rumah dengan cepat dan didapatinya rumah dalam keadaan gelap gulita pertanda kakaknya tidak ada dirumah. Dia segera berlari menuju halaman belakang untuk masuk lewat kamarnya. Namun seperti tiap harinya, Yoongi mendapati pintu kamarnya dalam keadaan terbuka. Kali ini pintunya terbuka lebar hingga membuat area dekat pintu basah terkena hujan.

Yoongi langsung dilanda ketakutan. Dia menelan ludahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Dinyalakannya lampu kamarnya. Hal yang pertama dia perhatikan adalah rak buku itu. Benda itu sedikit terbuka. Yoongi merinding dari kaki hingga ubun-ubunnya. Ditambah rasa dingin dari baju basahnya membuat suasana semakin terasa menyeramkan. Yoongi serasa akan mati setiap kali dia berurusan dengan ruangan itu.

Terdengar suara erangan(untuk yang kesekian kalinya) dari dalam sana. Suara seperti sedang menahan kesakitan. Entahlah apa yang sedang sosok itu rasakan. Yoongi hanya bisa diam mematung dan menggigil ditempatnya.

"Ugh...", suara bergetar itu terdengar lagi. Yoongi lemas ditempatnya.

Ada rasa penasaran dalam diri Yoongi. Seperti apakah sosok itu. Apa yang terjadi padanya. Jangan bilang jika sosok itu sedang butuh bantuan. Ugh! Menyebalkan! Perlahan lahan dia menyeret kakinya yang seperti jelly itu mendekati rak bukunya. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka rak buku itu lebih lebar.

Dia menyenter ruangan itu dengan sinar dari layar ponselnya lagi. Dia menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan sinarnya. Tetapi suara itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Namun Yoongi mendapati sosok yang sedang meringkuk tepat didepan seatu Yoongi. Dia mengulurkan tangan menyentuh sepatu Yoongi.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi langsung kabur begitu saja. Dia belum mau mati sekarang. Dia masih ingin baca komik online episode terakhir yang belum rilis.

Kakinya semakin bergetar karena takut. Sosok itu sudah berhasil menyentuh kakinya dua kali. Mata Yoongi membulat melihat sesuatu yang terang tergelatak didalam ruanga itu.

"Ponselku?!"

Yoongi sadar benda terpenting dan paling berharga dalam hidupnya tertinggal didalam sana. Dia bisa saja membiarkan ponsel itu diambil dan ditelan oleh sosok mengerikan itu, tapi tidak dengan memory card nya. Hell! Disitu banyak lagu dan video favoritnya!

Yoongi nekat masuk kembali keruangan itu demi ponselnya. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan benda kesayangannya itu. Saat tangannya berhasil meraih ponselnya, tangannya juga digenggam oleh sosok itu. Tangan yang tak kalah dingin dan basah seperti tangan Yoongi menyentuh tangan Yoongi.

"AAAAAAA!", Yoongi menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan kuat agar terlepas dari genggaman makhluk itu. Tangan lainnya yang bebas meninju kesegala arah dan tanpa sengaja mengenai sosok itu entah dibagian mana. Yang jelas setelah sosok itu melepaskan tangannya, Yoongi segera berlari keluar ruangan itu. Dia terlalu panik untuk mencaritahu.

"Dasar Minyoon, bodoh! Ugh!"

Langkah Yoongi yang hendak berlari keluar kamarnya pun terhenti karena suara itu. Yoongi kenal suara itu. Yoongi tahu satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya 'Minyoon'. Dia menoleh kembali pada ruangan itu dengan mata membulat.

"Tidak mungkin!"

.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Yoongi menatapi rak buku besar yang baru saja menunjukkan padanya sebuah ruangan yang baru beberapa hari ini Yoongi sadari keberadaannya.

Ini ajaib. Yoongi lumayan senang dengan adanya ruangan itu. Tapi dia tidak senang dengan sosok yang sudah memasuki ruangan itu tanpa ijin. Ini kamar Yoongi. Berarti ruangan itu juga milik Yoongi.

Yoongi beralih menatapi sosok yang sedang terkapar pingsan diatas karpet bulunya. Yoongi merasa bersalah karena telah membuat dia pingsan. Jadi Yoongi menyeretnya ketempat yang lebih terang. Namun Yoongi merasa sial saat tahu makhluk apa sebenarnya yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Sosok itu sebenarnya hanya manusia. Dan manusia itu adalah Minjoon, si pencuri itu.

Wajahnya babak belur. Bukan luka yang Yoongi lihat tadi sore(Wajahnya memang selalu dihiasi luka, terutama disudit bibirnya). Luka baru, karena darah masih menetes ditulang pipinya. Dan juga baju yang dipakainya basah seperti Yoongi. Sedikit kasihan, tapi Yoongi tidak mau mengasihani seorang pencuri yang sudah dengan lancang masuk kedalam rumahnya. Terlebih lagi kalau pencuri itu adalah Minjoon. Dia adalah anak yang menyebalkan.

Yoongi menyodok perut Namja itu dengan tongkat baseballnya. "Bangun kau, pencuri!".

Yoongi tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana pencuri itu tahu Yoongi tinggal dirumah ini. Bagaimana dia bisa masuk?!

"Ugh!"

Namja itu menggeliat. Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya dan menyadari kehadiran Yoongi dihadapannya. Yoongi menatap tajam dengan mata menyipit.

"Minyoon", panggilnya. Dia menatap kesal pada Yoongi. "Terima kasih sudah membuatku benar-benar pingsan. Aku memang ingin pingsan sejak tadi.", lanjutnya.

"Sama-sama", jawab Yoongi seadanya.

"Hey! Cepat lepaskan ikatan tanganku!". Yoongi tertawa dalam hati. Tangan dan kakinya memang sengaja diikat agar tidak bisa mencuri atau melukai Yoongi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada didalam rumah kami?". Dia menodongkan tongkan baseballnya kewajah namja itu.

"Rumah kalian? Ini rumahku", katanya sambil menggeliat dikarpet bulu Yoongi. Berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditubuhnya. Maaf, tapi Yoongi ahli mengikat di pramuka.

"Jangan asal bicara. Kakakku membeli rumah ini. Berarti ini rumah kami!", Yoongi menyodok perut namja itu lagi. Membuat namja itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sekarang katakan, bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam kamarku?!", Yoongi menyodok perutnya lagi. Hal yang lumayan menyenangkan untuk dilakukannya. Haha..

"Ini kamarku. Aku bebas keluar masuk", jawabnya. "-Jangan sodok lagi. Sakit tau!", cegah si Minjoon pencuri itu buru-buru. Menghentikan tangan Yoongi yang hampir menyodok perutnya lagi.

Yoongi menurunkan tongkatnya. "Dasar keras kepala". Dia mendongakkan kepala lalu mengusap air dari rambutnya yang menetes kewajah. "Hey, Minjoon-ah. Bagaimana kau bisa ada dibalik rak bukuku?".

Yoongi bisa dengar namja itu berdecak kesal. "Karena ini rumahku. Ayahku yang membuat ruangan itu untukku. Dan aku sudah tinggal disini selama bertahun-tahun. Dan namaku bukan Minjoon!", geram pencuri itu marah. "Jimin. Namaku Park Jimin. Sudah berpaa kali aku katakan namaku Jimin! Jimin! Jimin!".

Yoongi hanya diam mengerutkan alis pada Namja itu. Sedikit geli melihat tingkah lucu namja itu yang menggeliat seperti ulat karena kesal. Otak Yoongi berusaha mencerna perkataan namja itu. Tinggal disini selama berahun-tahun? Park Jimin? Pandai sekali dia mengarang cerita. Tunggu-

"APA?!". Yoongi membulatkan mata sipitnya pada namja itu dan kembali menodongkan tongkatnya lagi. "Jangan bercanda! Jangan bilang kau anak dari-", namja itu terlebih dahulu menyelat ucapat Yoongi dengan suara yang tak kalah kerassnya.

"CEO Park? Memang benar. Kenapa?!"

"Aku baru mau bilang kalau kau anak Nyonya Park Gi Jah, tetangga sebelah", kata Yoongi polos sambil menunjuk arah rumah tetangganya itu dengan ibu jari. Kedua namja itu kini saling menatap dan terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara rintik hujan sampai Yoongi menyadari sesuatu.

"APA?!"

Yoongi kembali heboh. Bukankah anak CEO Park itu sudah meninggal dalam kebakaran? Kalau namja pencuri itu adalah anak CEO Park... "B-berarti kau hantu. J-jangan mendekat!", Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah sambil menodongkan tongkat baseballnya kearah namja itu.

"Bagaimana caraku mendekat kalau aku diikat eperti ini. Dasar Bodoh!", namja itu menggeram kesal lagi.

Yoongi diam. Benar juga. Kalau namja itu hantu, seharusnya Yoongi tidak bisa menyentuh dan mengikatnya.

"Cepat lepaskan ikatanku. Aku keram!"

"Tunggu! Berarti suara yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur itu adalah suaramu!", Yoongi kembali menodongkan tongkatnya. Oh. Jadi dia menyuruh Yoongi bersandar dan tidur dibahunya karena dia merasa bersalah telah membuat Yoongi menjelma menjadi panda kurus?

"Tolong lepaskan. Aku rasa tulang kaki patah"

Yoongi bukan orang yang kejam. Meskipun dia pencuri, jika ini menyangkut nyawa Yoongi tidak berani ambil resiko. Dia segera membuka ikatan namja pencuri itu. Maksudnya, Park Jimin.

Park Jimin menghela nafas lega. Dia bangkit berdiri dari karpet Yoongi. Awalnya Yoongi benar-benar mengira jika tulang kakinya patah. Namun melihat senyum menyebalkan yang diberikannya membuat Yoongi tersadar bahwa dia bru saja ditipu.

"Kau benar-benar kriminal", Yoongi memicingkan matanya lagi dan bersiap untuk menyerang. Dia menerjang namja itu sambil mengerang. Yoongi berusaha mengikat kembali tangan namja itu. "Kau penipu!".

Namun namja itu hanya tertawa geli melihat usaha Yoongi untuk mengikat tangannya. "Maaf", hanya itu saja yang bisa dia katakan. Dan dia mengatakannya sambil terkekeh. Memangnya da yang lucu?

Tenaganya kuat sekali. Yoongi tidak bisa menarik tangannya untuk diikat. Yang ada dia malah merasa malu karena gagal menjadi namja yang kuat. Ugh! Sial!

Namja itu tertawa lagi. Perlahan-lahan Yoongi merasa tangannya dicengkeram dengan kuat. Lalu tubuhnya didorong dengan cepat dan membuatnya terjatuh diatas tempat tidurnya. Tangan Yoongi dikunci dikanan kiri kepalanya.

"H-hey! Jangan macam-macam!", kata Yoongi memperingatkan. Dia panik saat namja itu naik keatas tubuhnya.

Namun namja itu seolah tidak mengindahkan peringatan Yoongi. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Kucing kecil yang malang~ Kau pasti kedinginan", katanya sambil terkekeh geli.

Yoongi tertegun saat setetes darah dari luka Park Jimin mengenai wajahnya. Namun dia segera sadar jika posisinya saat ini sangat rawan terjadinya hal-hal kriminal lain yang mungkin Park Jimin kuasai. Yoongi kembali meronta-tonta namun sayang kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan namja itu. Lalu dengan satu tendangan telak tepat mengenai 'sesuanu' diantara kaki namja itu akhirnya Yoongi terlepas.

Park Jimin mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi miliknya yang pasti rasanya berdenyut-denyut. Hal itu dijadikan kesempatan oleh Yoongi untuk mengikat kembali namja itu.

Bertepatan dengan selesainya Yoongi mengikat tangan dan kaki namja itu, terdengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Sepertinya kakaknya sudah pulang.

Yoongi menatap namja itu dengan panik. "Kau tidak boleh terlihat", katanya. Lalu dia menyeret namja itu dengan susah payah. Menyembunyikannya dibawah tempat tidurnya bersama kardus-kardus barang yang belum dia keluarkan sejak hari pindahan.

"H-hey! Kau tidak serius kan?", tanya Park Jimin dari bawah kolong masih sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Ssssst! Jangan bersuara!", perintah Yoongi sambil berbisik. Setelah itu dia lompat keatas tempat tidurnya, menutupi seragam sekolahnya yang basah dengan selimut dan pura-pura tidur.

"Hey, Min Yoongi. Ugh!"

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Suasana tenang untuk beberapa saat sampai kakaknya membuka pintu kamarnya. "Yoongi?", panggil kakaknya. Yoongi berusaha untuk terlihat benar-benar tidur. "Huh! Kalau tidur matikan lampu. Harga listrik semakin mahal dimalam hari", gerutu kakaknya sambil menjitak kepala Yoongi.

Terdengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Yoongi menahan matanya agar terus terpejam untuk waktu yan cukup lama untuk memastikan bahwa kakaknya benar-benar pergi. Sampai Park Jimin memanggilnya.

"Dia sudah pergi"

Yoongi membuka matanya dan menghela nafas. Kamarnya beribah menjadi gelap. Huh! Kakaknya itu benar-benar hemat. Mungkin dia tidak ingin jatuh miskin lagi. Hahaha..

"Hey, bukakan ikatanku"

Yoongi lompat dari atas kasurnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya juga pintu yang tembus kehalaman belakang. Dan kesempatan ini dia gunakan untuk berganti pakaiannya yang basah. Mumpung namja itu ada dibawah tempat tidur dan tidak bisa mengitipnya.

Namja itu besiul saat Yoongi menurunkan celana seragamnya. "Wow~ Kaki yang indah", komentarnya. Yoongi tidak menggubris mulut lebar namja itu. Lihat saja. Yoongi akan buat perhitungan dengannya.

Setelah berpakaian kering Yoongi memyalakan lampu dan menyeret namja itu keluar dari kolongnya. Dia menyudutkan namja itu dengan tongkat baseball. Hanya itu senjata yang Yoongi punya.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan disini?!", Desis Yoongi. Kali ini dia lanngsung menodongkan pada 'sesuatu' yang berharga milik namja itu lagi. Akan Yoongi tambah denyutannya jika namja itu ngelantur lagi.

Namja itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau ini memang sulit diberitahu ya", katanya. "Ini rumahku. Aku anak dari CEO Park yang terkenal itu dan dia mewariskan rumah ini dan seluruh perusahaannya padaku!", dia berbicara dengan kesal.

"Oh, ya?", Perusahaan? Wah, dia seharusnya kaya raya saat ini. "kalau kau mewarisi perusahaan ayahmu, lantas kenapa kau menjadi pencuri?"

Namja itu terdiam. Yoongi yakin jika namja pencuri itu hanya memanfaatkan rumor hantu anak CEO itu unutk membual. "kenpa? Tidak bisa menjawab?"

"Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa periksa ruangan itu. Disana banyak buktinya!", kesal namja itu.

Yoongi menatapnya sebentar sambil berpikir. Lalu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan memeriksa buktinya.

.

Setelah beberapa menit membongkar-bongkar ruangan itu. Akhirnya Yoongi mengintip namja itu dari dalam ruangan. Didalam sana, Yoongi melihat banyak sekali bukti. Yang lebih akurat lagi Yoongi melihat foto masa kecil namja itu dirumah ini(Yoongi yakin itu adalah foto si namja pencuri karena wajahnya memang mirp) dan juga ada banyak potongan-potongan artikel berita tentang berita kematian dan perkembangan perusahaan CEO Park yang diambil dari koran tersimpan disana.

Namja itu mengawasi Yoongi dengan wajah kesal. "baiklah. Kau menang", kata Yoongi. Dia berjalan mendekati namja itu dan membuka ikatannya setelah itu Yoongi langsung lompat menjauh sebelum dia diterjang lagi.

Namja itu bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan kearah Yoongi. Yoongi disudutkan dipojok kamarnya. Dia mengurung Yoongi diantara kedua lengannya yang kurus namun berotot. "A-apa?", gugup Yoongi.

Namja itu menyentil kening Yoongi dengan keras hingga Yoongi mengaduh kesakitan. "dasar anak bodoh", katanya. Lalu dia berjalan menjauh. Yoongi kira dia akan kembali kedalam ruangan itu. Namun ternyata namja itu malah loncat keatas kasurnya dan berbaring kesana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas kasurku? Cepat turun!", perintah Yoongi. Namun namja itu hanya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli. Yoongi menangkap sebuah luka berdarah ditangan namja itu. Setelah itu dia tersadar bahwa namja itu punya banyak luka.

Dia menyambar kotak obatnya didalam laci meja belajarnya. Yooongi punya obat merah dan perban miliknya sendiri dikamar, sisa kegiatan pramuka saat di Daegu.

Namja itu terlihat bingung saat Yoongi mraih tangannya. Namun perlahan dia memasang senyum menyebalkan lalu satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Yoongi.

"Kau perhatian sekali", katanya.

Yoongi merengut kesal. Dia melempar kapas yang dipegangnya kepada namja itu. "Obati saja sendiri!", ketusnya. Namun namja itu hanya tersenyum dan menurut. Dia mengambil kapas itu dan mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Ruangan itu terasa hening. Hanya terdengar suara hujan yang belum reda diluar. Yoongi sibuk dengan pikirannya terhadap namja itu.

"Kau bilang kau ini anak CEO Park. Lantas kenapa kau tinggal seorang diri disini?",tanya Yoongi. Memecah kehaningan diantara mereka. "Dimana Tuan Park sekarang?".

Tangan yang sedang mengobati luka itu berhenti. Namja itu-Ah, mari kita panggil dia sebagai Park Jimin mulai sekarang. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sendu, namun sedetik kemudian dia memberi Yoongi senyuman menyebalkan seperti sebelumnya. Yoongi tahu, park Jimin mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit dibalik senyumannya.

"Sebenarnya..."

Yoongi mengerutkan alis. Menunggu Park Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gerak-gerik namja itu terlihat mencurigakan. Yoongi berusaha menebak, kemungkinan apa yang akan Park Jimin katakan padanya.

"Sebenarnya apa?", desak Yoongi.

Park Jimin malah tertawa malu. "Sebenarnya aku lapar. Hehehe.. Kau punya makanan untukku?"

Yoongi kembali pada wajah datarnya. Benar- benar menyebalkan. -_-

.

Yoongi menatapi park Jimin yang sedang menggigiti apel ditangannya seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan. Dia mengendap-endap dan mencuri beberapa apel dan roti lapis-Oh iya, dan sekotak susu. Yoongi jadi bertindak kriminal(ironisnya dirumahnya sendiri). seperti Park Jimin. Untung kakaknya tidak memergokinya membawa makanan sebanyak ini. Bisa-bisa uang jajan Yoongi ddipotongnya nanti.

"Enak, ya?", tanya Yoongi sambil menatap cara makan Park Jimin. Namja itu hanya bergumam dan menganguk saja. "Padahal itu ada ulatnya", tambah Yoongi. Park Jimin berhenti menggigit. Dia menatapi horor pada Yoongi lalu terbatuk dan hempir memuntahkan apel didalam mulutnya.

Yoongi tertawa. "Aku bercanda", katanya. Park Jimin hanya menatap datar lalu melanjutkan makannya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelaparan. Kenapa anak pengusaha kaya raya bisa tumbuh menjadi seorang pencuri.

"Hey! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di bus bersama pria lain?", tanya Yoongi dengan nada kesal.

"Ada urusan mendadak", katanya enteng. "Wae? Kau nyaman bersandar padaku?", godanya. Ingin rasanya Yoongi meracuni apel yang dimakannya itu. Benar-benar narsis dan genit.

"Urusan apa yang membuatmu sampai babak belur begitu?", celetuk Yoongi. Dia tahu, pasti Park Jimin dihajar lagi. "Kenapa? Kau ketahuan mencuri?", tambahnya.

Park Jimin menatapinya sambil menarik senyum tipis. "Kau khawatir padaku?".

Yoongi memasang tampang sebal. "Kau ini tidak pernah serius saat kuajak bicara!". Bukannya khawatir tapi Yoongi hanya ingin tahu saja. Yoongi memainkan selimutnya dan bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Park Jimin menepuk-nepuk kepalanya(lagi). Yoongi melirik namja itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "kau kira aku ini peliharaanmu?!". Dia menyingkirkan tangan Park Jimin dari kepalanya. Heran. Kenpa dia suka sekali menepuk kepala Yoongi.

"Aku punya hutang pada mereka. Mereka tahu aku ada di bus itu. Dari pada aku membangunkanmu dan membuatmu babak belur juga, jadi aku titipkan pada seseorang yang berdiri", jelas Park Jimin.

Titip? Dia pikir Yoongi ini barang yang bisa diitipkan?

"Maaf", katanya.

Baiklah, Yoongi maafkan kalau keadaannya genting seperti itu. Eh? Lagi pula apa urusannya dengan Yoongi?

"Hey. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku", Yoongi merebut apel ditangan Park Jimin yang hampir digigit. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Dimana ayahmu?".

Yoongi menatap lurus pada namja itu. Mengancam lewat matanya, jika namja itu tidak memberikan jawaban maka apel ditangann Yoongi akan terlempar keluar dari kamar.

Park Jimin menghela nafas. Dia mengambil apel ditangan Yoongi dan menggigitnya. Yoongi terus mengawasi. Menunggu jawaban dari namja itu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ayahku sudah meninggal", jawabnya.

Yoongi berpikir sebentar. "Karena kebakaran, kan? Lantas kenapa kau ada disni? Orang-orang bilang kalian semua-"

"Aish! Jangan dengarkan mulut orang-orang kurang kerjaan itu", Park Jimin menyela. Yoongi tidak paham apa maksud ucapan Park Jimin barusan. "Ayahku meninggal karena serangan jantung", jawab Jimin enteng. "Lagi pula dia meninggal di Sidney saat mengunjungi rekan bisnisnya", tambahnya. Lalu dia menggigit apelnya lagi.

APA?! Jadi teman-teman Yoongi disekolah hanya mengarang cerita?

"Lalu, ibumu?", tanya Yoongi lagi. Dia sangat-sangat penasaran dengan latar belakang Park Jimin ini karena akan sangat berpengaruh pada kehidupannya esok hari. Dia merasa seperti wartawan sekarang.

"Aku tidak punya ibu. Ayah mengadopsiku", jawab Jimin lagi. Dia mulai membuka pembungkus roti beras merah.

"Ayahku masih muda. Dia belum menikah. Usianya baru tiga puluh delapan"

Yoongi tidak tahu harus berkonentar apa. Keluarga Park yang penuh misteri. Yoongi akan mengorek lebih dalam lagi tentang mereka.

"Lalu? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi gembel seperti ini? Diaman semua harta warisanmu?". Yoongi tidak peduli jika ucapannya sarkasme atau fontal. Nasibnya sedang diuji dengan kehadiran Namja ini. Namun Yoongi agak menyesal. Namja itu nampak sedih setelah mendengarnya. "Maaf", cicit Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang beginilah nasibku sekarang", namja itu tersenyum pada Yoongi dan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Seseorang telah mengambil alih semua warisanku. Dia tidak memberikanku sedikitpun harta. Mereka mengembalikanku ke Panti asuhan saat usiaku dua belas tahun. Beberapa kali aku kabur dan kembali kerumah ini. Namun seperti tidak ada lelahnya, mereka teruas mengembalikanku kesana. Tapi, saat aku pulang untuk yang terakhir kalinya... rumah ini sudah hangus terbakar", Park Jimin menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan Yoongi tidak bisa berkata-kaya. Dia terlalu tercengang dan bersemangat.

Jadi Park Jimin sama seperti dirinya. Seorang anak yang dibesarkan dipanti asuhan. Yoongi kurang lebih paham bagaimana perasaan namja itu. Meskipun ibu panti sangat baik, tapi lebih nyaman tinggal bersama keluarga sendiri

"Mereka kira aku akan takut datang kerumah hangus ini. Maka dari itu mereka menjualnya dengan murah. Tapi mereka tidak tahu, aku punya ruang rahasiaku", Park Jimin bicara dengan mata berkilat marah. Sepertinya dia sangat dendam.

Yoongi merasa seperti sedang membaca komik saat mendengar cerita Park Jimin. Rebutan perusahaan, Yoongi kurang paham tapi ini menarik sekali. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang tahu tentang ruangan itu? Teman-temanku bilang rumah ini hangus tak bersisa".

Park Jimin menggeleng. "Tidak. Api tidak menghanguskan lantai atas. Hanya bagian luar rumah dan lantai bawah saja yang direnovasi"

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. Gosip memang lebih cepat beredar. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku berusaha mempertahankan rumahku seorang diri. Aku selalu menakuti penghuni kamar ini sesuai dengan gosip yang beredar. Makanya aku selalu iseng membuat suara dan membuka pintu. Hahaha..", Dia telihat bangga dan gembira. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa Yoongi adalah salah satu korban kejahilannya. Dia hampir serangan jantung karena ketakutan!

Yoongi berdecih. Dia menyambar sebungkus roti dan memakannua. Dia baru ingat kalau dia juga belum makan.

"Mereka semua perempuan, mudah saja menakut-nakutinya. Mereka langsung merengek minta pindah rumah. Tapi kau juga takut saat melihatku kemarin. Hahaha.. Kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki, sih?"

Park Jimin terus mengejeknya. Yoongi hanya bisa diam dan makan roti dengan tenang. "Terserah"

.

Mereka berakhir ketiduran ditempat tidur Yoongi. Yoongi terbangun saat jam berker bernyawa-nya berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"MIN YOONGI! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Yoongi menggeliat terganggu. Dia terpaksa bangun sebelum kakanya ngamuk. Saat sedang mengumpulkan nyawa, Yoongi dikejutkan oleh Park Jimin yang sedang memandanginya dengan wajah sok tampan.

"Selamat pagi, manis"

Rasanya Yoongi ingin muntah melihatnya. Dengan malas Yoongi menjauhkan wajah namja itu Hingga terbaring diatas bantal. Dan namja itu hanya tertawa saja.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan. sekarang?", tanya Yoongi sambil menyambar handuknya. "Kau tidak sekolah?", tambahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka belajar. Aku akan menunggumu dirumah", katanya sambil tersenyum genit menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Terserah. Yang penting jangan macam-macam dan jangan sampai ketahuan kakakku. Menyelinaplah seperti biasa, kau mengerti?"

Park Jimin mengangguk. Bertepatan dengan itu pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka. Kakaknya yang cantik itulah pelakunya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dan membuat Yoongi terkena serangan genderang pada jantungnya. Dia bahkan belum sempat menyembunyikan Park Jimin.

"Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya dan melirik kearah Park Jimin berada. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya tahu tentang keberadaan Namja itu. Namun dia kembali dikejutkan. Park Jimin tidak ada ditempatnya.

Dia menghilang.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Home**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **AN: Guys, kalian nggak bayangin Yoongi sebagai uke yang imut manis dan menggemaskan, kan? Karena disini aku menceritakan Yoongi sebagai anak laki-laki biasa pada umumnya. Dia sama sekali nggak ada manis-manisnya. Kalau pun dia nampak seperti itu dicerita ini, mungkin hanya wajahnya dan hanya Jimin yang menganggap Yoongi manis.**

 **.**

Yoongi berdiri kaku ditempatnya, antara gugup menghadapi pertanyaan kakaknya dan gugup memikirkan kemana Park Jimin pergi.

"A-aku sedang...menghafal", Yoongi berusaha membuat nada bicaranya terdengar santai.

Kakaknya menatapinya dengan dahi berkerut curiga untuk beberapa saat. Yoongi kira dia akan diinterogasi secara mendetail tapi wanita cerewet itu malah mengedikkan bahu. "Ya sudah, cepat turun. Aku harus segera berangkat", kata kakaknya sambil berjalan keluar kamar Yoongi.

Fiiuuh~ Yoongi menghela nafas lega. Dia segera menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Park Jimin", Yoongi berbisik memanggil nama namja yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu. Bagaimana bisa dia menghilang tepat kakaknya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Hey, Park Jimin!", Yoongi sedikit mengeraskan suaranya.

Kepala namja itu menyembul keluar dari bawah kolong tempat tidur Yoongi membuat Yoongi memekik kecil. "Apa dia sudah pergi?", tanya Park Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan sementara Park Jimin keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Hampir saja ketahuan".

"Memang kenapa kalau ketahuan? Kau bisa bilang kalau aku temanmu yang menginap", kata Park Jimin. Ekspresinya berubah sedetik kemudian dan senyum menyebalkan itu kembali muncul dibibirnya. "Atau kau juga bisa bilang kalau aku ini namjachingumu", tambahnya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Yoongi sedikit menyesal telah mengasihani nasib Park Jimin.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Park Jimin tidak datang menjemput Yoongi saat pulang sekolah. Ah benar, dia bilang akan menunggu Yoongi pulang. Aish! Yoongi jadi terbayang wajah genit menyebalkannya itu.

Yoongi berjalan seorang diri menuju halte bus. Beberapa gadis yang biasanya bersorak saat Yoongi dan Park Jimin bersama nampak kecewa saat melihat Yoongi berjalan sendiri. Haha, kasihan sekali. Sepertinya mereka berharap bisa melihat moment kebersamaan Yoongi dan Park Jimin.

Bus sudah tiba, Yoongi segera mempercepat langkahnya dan naik kedalam bus. Ditempat duduknya dia sedang mengira-ngira apa yang sedang Park Jimin lakukan seornag diri dirumahnya. Awas kalau sampai ada barang yang hilang. Dia akan mengejarnya kemanapun namja itu pergi.

"Eh?", Yoongi mendapati seseorang sedang berjalan diluar sana. Park Jimin. Dia sedang berjalan tergesah-gesah dan sesekali dia menengok kebelakang. "Mau kemana dia?", gumam Yoongi.

Tak jauh setelah Park Jimin menghilang, ada dua orang pria yang sama tergesah-gesahnya berjalan kearah yang sama. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Yoongi segera menekan tombol behenti. Dan setelah bus berhenti ditempat yang seharusnya, Yoongi segera berjalan mengejar pria-pria itu.

Yoongi sempat kesulitan mencari mereka karena disana banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang. Yoongi sempat kehilangan jejak pria-pria. Namun akhirnya dia menemukan pria-pria itu bersama Park Jimin sedang berada di gang buntu. Yoongi bisa melihat bagaimana pria-pria itu melayangkan pukulan kewajah dan perut Park Jimin dan itu membuat Yoongi naik darah.

"HEY! HENTIKAN!", teriak Yoongi. Dia bisa lihat Park Jimin membulatkan mata melihat kehadiran Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi tidak peduli dengan peringatan yang dipancarkan dari mata Park Jimin. Yoongi tetap mendekati mereka.

"Apa masalah kalian?! Lepaskan dia!"

Pria-Pria itu terkekeh. "Siapa kau?", tanya salah satu yang sedang mencengkeram kaos Park Jimin.

Yoongi tahu tenaganya tidak terlalu kuat untuk melawan dua orang. Jangankan mereka, melawan tubuh kurus Park Jimin saja Yoongi tidak bisa. Tubuhnya juga gemetar karena takut. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa diam saja melihat aksi pengeroyokan itu.

"Dua lawan satu. Huh! Kalian pengecut!", ya kira-kia seperti itulah dialog pembela kebenaran didalam komik yang dia baca.

Pria-pria itu nampak geram. Dan salah satu dari mereka mendekati Yoongi dan mencengkeram kerah seragamnya. "Ini bukan urusanmu, bocah. Cepat pulang sana!".

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Dia merasa ajalnya sudah dekat saat melihat tatapan tajam pria itu. Tapi dia tetap berakting sok berani padahal lututnya gemetaran. "Berapa yang kalian mau?", tanya Yoongi langsung pada intinya. Dia tahu, pria-pria ini yang selalu menghajar Park Jimin untuk menagih hutang.

"Kenapa? Kau akan membayar untuknya?"

Yoongi memberanikan diri menyingkirkan tangan pria itu dari kerah bajunya. Lalu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan tas laptopnya. "Ini lebih dari cukup", katanya sambil menyerahkan benda kesayangannya pada pria itu.

Pria itu menerimanya dengan wajah puas. Tapi Yoongi menahan laptopnya, "Jangan pernah cari dia lagi, kalian mengerti?", tanya Yoongi.

Pria itu setuju. Temannya melepaskan Park Jimin dan mereka berdua meninggalkan Yoongi dan Park Jimin begitu saja. Yoongi segera menghampiri Park Jimin yang terkapar di aspal.

"Park Jimin, kau tidak apa-apa?", Yoongi mencoba menolong Park Jimin bangun namun namja itu malah menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Tidak ada yang minta bantuanmu", katanya. Yoongi sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Sorot matanya sangat berbeda. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan tajam dan tidak suka. "Aku bisa bayar hutangku sendiri", katanya sambil berusaha bangun.

Mulut Yoongi menganga tidak percaya. Park Jimin bangun sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi. "gara-gara kau, sekarang aku jadi punya hutang baru", gerutunya.

Yoongi mendengus. "Aku hanya mencoba membantu", dia mengejar Park Jimin.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang minta bantuanmu!", bentakan Park Jimin membuat Yoongi terkjut lagi. Nafas Park Jimin tersengal-sengal. Dan matanya nampak marah sekali pada Yoongi. "Aku akan mengganti laptopmu", katanya. Setelah itu dia berjalan mendahului Yoongi.

.

Mereka berdua terdiam meskipun duduk bersebelahan didalam bus. Yoongi sesekali mencuri pandang pada Park Jimin. Namja itu yang marah dan mendiamkan Yoongi. Dan saat turun dari bus, Park Jimin memilih untuk berjalan didepan Yoongi. Hingga mereka sampai dirumah, Park Jimin langsung masuk kedalam ruangannya. Yoongi tidak mengerti. Salahkah Yoongi kalau dia membantu?

"Baiklah! Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak peduli!", Yoongi membanting tas sekolahnya keatas karpet bulunya lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal.

.

Saat ini Yoongi dan kakaknya sedang makan malam bersama. Yoongi bahkan tidak mendengarkan kakaknya yang sedang mengoceh. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Park Jimin yang marah padanya. Kini dia jadi ikut-ikutan marah pada Park Jimin juga. Dia sudah berbuat baik, tapi Park Jimin tidak menghargai kebaikannya. Yoongi rela memberikan laptopnya agar Park Jimin tidak babak belur, namun bukannya berterima kasih dia malah mendiamkan Yoongi.

"Hey! Kau dengar aku tidak?", tanya kakaknya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak mendengar apapun.

Yang ada dipikirkannya hanyalah rasa kesalnya terhadap Park Jimin.

.

Yoongi masuk kekamarnya dengan membawa buah-buahan dan roti lagi. Sebenarnya dia igin berbagi makan malamnya dengan Park Jimin. Namun lagi-lagi karena Yoongi takut ketahuan oleh kakaknya. Tapi Yoongi agak ragu-ragu dan setengah tulus karena dia juga sebal pada namja itu.

Yoongi meletakkan apel di tempat kosong di rak buku dengan beralaskan tissue. Sekarang dia bingung bagaimana cara memanggil Park Jimin keluar dari ruangannya. Haruskah dia mengetuk portal ini?

Yoongi menggeleng. Tidak perlu. Nanti dia pasti menemukan apel ini dan akan memakannya tanpa disuruh. Lebih baik tidur saja.

Yoongi naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Namun dia tidak bisa tidur sebelum memastikan namja itu mengambil makan malamnya. Itu membuatnya frustasi.

.

Keesokan harinya Yoongi bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah memerika rak buku. Apel dan roti yang dia bawa semalam masih ada disana. Dia sedikit kecewa karena Park Jimin tidak memakannya. Tapi hatinya juga masih kesal pada namja itu. Semalam dia harus tidur larut sekali karena harus menunggu anak itu keluar dan memakan makan malamnnya. Namun Park Jimin tidak juga keluar.

Padahal mereka baru saja kenal, kenapa bisa marahan seperti ini? Lagi pula kenapa Yoongi harus meresa sedih saat mereka tidak bertegur sapa?

"Yoongi", Yoongi menoleh saat suara kakaknya terdengar. Wanita itu sedang melongokan kepala kedalam kamar Yoongi.

"Noona, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamarku?", tanya Yoongi. Kakaknya hanya tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku kan sudah besar", tambah Yoongi.

"Baiklah-baiklah", kata kakaknya sambil menutup pintu. Mengulangi kejadian untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya. Kakaknya mengetuk pintu, "Yoongi adikku yang sudah besar. Bolehkah kakakmu ini masuk?", teriak kakaknya dari luar.

Yoongi hanya bisa memasang tampang datar dan berkata, "Masuklah".

"Ayo cepat bangun. Aku akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Banyak yang harus aku katakan padamu sebelum aku pergi. Aku tidak mau ada masalah selagi aku di Busan", kata kakaknya.

Yoongi mendelik. "Busan?", tanyanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kakaknya mau pergi ke Busan?

"Iya. Kemarin aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku ada tugas di tempat bencana alam"

"Kapan? Kau tidak mengatakan apapun", balas Yoongi.

"Kemarin saat makan malam. Kau tidak mendengarkanku?!", nada bicara kakaknya meninggi pertanda dia kesal. Kemarin malam? Ah, Yoongi ingat sekarang.

Yoongi sibuk merasa sebal pada Park Jimin. Mengabaikan kakaknya(lagi) yang sedang mengomel. "Ah, baiklah baiklah. Aku bangun sekarang", Yoongi menyibak selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan kakaknya.

.

"Ingat, hemat listrik, air, dan uang jajanmu. Jangan beli makanan yang tidak perlu. Masak saja sendiri, kau kan pintar memasak-", ucap kakaknya sambil merapikan pakaian yang di pakainya.

"Sejak kapan aku pandai masak?", gumam Yoongi. Kakaknya itu memang suka ngawur.

"Aish! Kau ini. Pokoknya jangan makan sembarangan", kakaknya menjitak kepala Yoongi. Yoongi menatapi kakaknya yang menundukkan kepala. Kerasukan apa? Kenapa mendadak menunduk begitu?

Tiba-tiba dia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Yoongi~ Aku pasti akan merindukanmu". Yoongi hanya bisa memasang tampang jelek untuk merespon kakaknya. Dia membiarkan lehernya dipeluk oleh kakaknya yang cerewet itu. Tumben sekali dia sedih karena akan meninggalkan Yoongi.

"Jangan makan kepiting terlalu banyak. Kau alergi kepiting", kata Kakaknya. Yoongi menghela nafasnya.

"Noona...", panggil Yoongi. Dia melirik kakaknya yang sedang menunggu kalimatnya. "Uang jajan yang kau berikan untukku bahkan tidak cukup untuk beli satu kepiting kecil", lanjut Yoongi. Tidak ada yang tertawa. Mereka berdua saling menatap. Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman menatapi wanita cerewet yang sedang bercucuran air mata itu. "Kenapa kau menangis?", tanya Yoongi.

Bertepatan dengan itu terdengar suara klakson mobil diluar sana.

"Ah, itu mereka. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Cepat bawakan koperku keluar", kata kakaknya sambil berlari kearah pintu. Berlagak majikan dan lupa jika tadi dia merasa sedih untuk meninggalkan adik semata wayangnya.

"HEY! Hanya pergi seminggu kenapa kau bawa dua koper besar?!", Yoongi menyeret dua koper kakaknya dengan susah payah. Tapi dalam hati dia tertawa. Ternyata kakaknya bukan sekedar cerewet, tapi dia benar-benar peduli.

.

Sejak hari itu, Yoongi menghabiskan hari-harinya **seorang diri**. Park Jimin tidak ada dikamarnya, sepertinya dia tidak kembali kerumah semenjak mereka bertengkar masalah Laptop Yoongi.

Karena merasa kesepian, Yoongi kadang tidak langsung pulang kerumah. Dia mampir lebih dulu ke warnet untuk membaca komik online atau pergi ke kedai ramyeon untuk makan siang sekaligus makan malam dan pulang saat langit gelap, satu jam sebelum jam kakaknya menelpon.

Yoongi berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan dia mendapati pintu kamarnya dihalaman belakang terbuka. Perasaan senang menyelimuti dirinya. Dia mengira Park Jimin sudah kembali kerumahnya. Namun saat dia berlari masuk ke kamarnya, tidak ada siapapun disana. Yoongi yakin, Park Jimin telah datang.

Ponselnya berdering, Yongi segera menerima panggilan karena dia tahu kakakya lah yang menelepon.

"Ne?", dia segera menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya saat wanita cerewet itu mulai _rapping_ pertanyaan. Yoongi tidak ingat pertanyaan yang sudah dikatakan kakaknya. Jadi dia memilih untuk tertawa saja. Dia rindu kakaknya yang cerewet itu.

" _Hey. Kau tidak sedang berduaan dengan pacarmu, kan? Akan kubunuh kau jika macam-macam!"_

Yoongi tertawa. "Tidak. Aku duduk sendirian dikamarku. Di luar sedang hujan. Aku kedinginan dan kesepian" jawab Yoongi bertepatan dengan turunnya hujan. Seandainya ada Park Jimin mungkin dia akan berduaan seperti yang kakaknya bilang. Apaan sih?!

"Dan listrik padam", tambah Yoongi saat tiba-tiba listrik dirumahnya mati tersambar petir.

" _Adikku yang malang. Lebi baik kau-"_ -Yoongi melirik ponselnya yang memberi peringatan bahwa ponselnya akan segera mati karena baterai habis. Dan detik berikutnya telepon mereka terputus karena ponsel Yoongi benar-benar mati.

Bagus. Sekarang Yoongi benar-benar merasa kesepian. Dia sama sekali tidak punya sesuatu untuk menghibur dirinya. Mungkin lebih baik dia pergi mandi lalu tidur.

.

Tidur mungkin solusi terbaik saat listrik padam. Namun Yoongi sama sekali tidak bisa memjamkan matanya untuk sedetik saja. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyalakan lilin dan bermain dengan cahaya itu. Yoongi memainkan jarinya untuk menghasilkan bayangan-bayangan sesuai imajinasinya. Cukup menyenangkan dan mengingatkannya akan masa kecil bersama kakaknya di Daegu.

Namun suara derasnya hujan tiba-tiba terdengar dengan jelas bersamaan dengan angin yang menghembus kedalam ruang kamarnya. Yoongi mendongak kepada seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya yang menghadap halaman belakang. Mata Yoongi melebar melihat siapa yang datang. Dia kembali. Park Jimin kembali kerumahnya.

"Ternyata kau baik-baik saja", kata Park Jimin dengan tubuh basah karena hujan. Alis yoongi naik. Apa maksud dari pernyataan itu? Apa Park Jimin mengkhawatirkannya.

Park Jimin nampak berbeda. Surai hitamnya sudah berubah menjadi orange dan itu membuatnya nampak seksi. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah dia punya uang untuk pergi mewarnai rambutnya?

Namja berambut orange itu membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk pergi, namun Yoongi dengan cepat menahan tangannya. " Mau kemana lagi?", tanya Yoongi.

Park Jimin diam seribu bahasa. Dia melepas paksa tangan Yoongi yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya tapi Yoongi berhasil meraihnya lagi. "A-Aku minta maaf".

Masih tidak ada suara. Yoongi sendiri juga merasa bingung. Kenapa dia yang harus minta maaf?

"Mari kita lupakan kejadian waktu itu". Yoongi memutar otak, menyusun kata-kata untuk membujuk Park Jimin agar tidak pergi. "Kau tidak perlu mengganti laptop itu-Maksudku! Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu berhutang!", lebih terdengar seperti memaksa dari pada bujuk rayu.

Dan benar saja dia melepas paksa tangan Yoongi dan melangkah lagi. Tak habis akal, Yoongi pun memeluk namja bersurai orange itu dari belakang. "Jangan pergi!". Dia tidak peduli jika kaos bagian depannya ikut basah terkena baju Park Jimin yang kehujanan.

"Setidaknya sampai listrik menyala"

.

Kalimat terakhir Yoongi berhasil membuat Park Jimin duduk didepan pintu kamarnya yang dingin karena hujan. Sedangkan Yoongi duduk diatas karpet bulunya yang hangat bersama lilinnya.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Yang terdengar hanya suara derasnya hujan dan kadang suara guntur yang menggelegar. Yoongi sesekali mencuri pandang pada namja itu. Ingin memulai percakapan namun ragu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?". Akhirnya satu pertanyaan lolos dari bibir Yoongi. Yoongi menunggu untuk beberapa detik. Memberi Park Jimin kesempatan untuk menjawab.

Baiklah, dia tidak menjawab Yoongi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tidur dimana?". Yoongi menunggu lagi. Namun dia masih tidak mau menjawab. Hanya hembusan angin yang menggoyangkan tirai Yoongi yang menjawab. Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya.

Yoongi beralih pada perutnya yang terasa dingin. Ah! Dia ingat. Bajunya basah karena memeluk Park Jimin tadi. Dia segera bangkit dari karpet bulunya dan berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya. Karena gelap dia tidak bisa memilih baju apa yang dia inginkan jadi dia menarik asal dan segera mengganti bajunya dibalik pintu lemari yang terbuka-setelah sebelumnnya mengintip, memastikan Park Jimin tidak akan melihatnya.

Tak lupa dia juga mengambil sehelai baju dan celana untuk Park Jimin. Dia yang terguyur hujan, pasti dia lebih kedinginan.

Dengan ragu, Yoongi berjalan menghampiri Park Jimin.

"Ini, ganti pakaianmu", kata Yoongi sambil mengulurkan pakaian untuk Park Jimin. Namja itu tidak bergeming dan malah memalingkan wajah keluar ruangan. Yoongi menganggapnya sebagai sebuah penolakan. "Nanti kau bisa masuk angin".

"Kalau begitu bajunya saja", Yoongi berlutut dihadapan Park Jimin sambil memberikan baju ditangannya. Namun dia masih tetap diam. "Celananya?". Ditolak lagi dan itu membuat Yoongi kesal.

"Ayo ganti bajumu!", Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik jaket yang Park Jimin kenakan. Tidak peduli dengan penolakan lainnya. Walaupun tangannya ditepis dan tubuhnya didorong, Yoongi menarik paksa jaket itu hingga akhirnya Park Jimin menghentikannya dengan satu tatapan tajam dan saat itu dia merasa bersalah den memilih untuk diam.

Yoongi terkesiap saat Park Jimin merebut pakaian ganti ditangan Yoongi dan meletakkannya dengan kasar disampingnya. Lalu membuka jaketnya dan melemparnya dengan marah keluar pintu. Lalu membuka kaus putih yang dia pakai dan melemparnya bersama jaket itu.

Yoongi merasa canggung untuk yang itu. Apalagi saat dia tidak sengaja melihat perut Park Jimin yang memiliki Abs terkena cahaya lilinnya. Tidak sadar dia mengelus perutnya sendiri yang rata. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan dan bertemu dengan sorotan tajam Park Jimin yang ternyata mengnawasinya. Entah kenapa pipi Yoongi memanas saat mendapatkan tatapan itu, dengan segera dia menundukkan kepalanya. Memberi Park Jimin kesempatan untuk memakai bajunya-walaupun sesekali dia masih mengintip perut itu hingga menghilang dibalik baju.

Yoongi menatap Park Jimin yang masih mengawasinya. "M-maaf", ucapnya. Dia bukan orang mesum. SUMPAH! Dia tidak berniat ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menyentuh perut itu.

Yoongi sesegera mungkin beranjak dari posisinya untuk menghentikan atmosfer canggung disekeliling mereka, namun tertahan oleh tangan dingin Park Jimin yang menyentuh pipi merona Yoongi yang panas.

 _Gotcha!_ Lagi-lagi mata Yoongi terkunci pada manik Park Jimin dan sensasi panas itu semakin menjalar hingga perutnya. Yoongi berharap Park Jimin akan menamparnya sekarang, karena telah menatapi perut kotak-kotaknya tanpa permisi dan perpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang perutnya.

 _Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!_

Yoongi tiba-tiba panik saat tangan dingin itu malah menarik wajahnya mendekat pada wajah tampan itu. Ini tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Bahkan terlalu jauh dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Akan lebih baik jika Park Jimin menamparnya sekarang. Jika bibir mereka bersentuhan, maka Yoongi tidak akan memiliki keberanian untuk bertatap muka dengan Park Jimin lagi.

Kini Yoongi bisa merasakan nafas hangat Park Jimin mengenai bibirnya yang menggigil antara kedinginan dan gugup. Dia semakin tertekan saat tangan dingin yang lainnya ikut membantu menarik wajah Yoongi hingga jarak mereka tinggal sepanjang jari kelingking saja, Yoongi memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Hembusan nafas itu masih terasa. Namun benda kenyal itu belum juga menyentuh bibir Yoongi. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, akhirnya Yoongi membuka matanya.

Jarak wajah mereka masih sama dan Park Jimin juga masih menangkup wajahnya. Kepala Park Jimin sedikit miring, nampak sekali dia sudah siap untuk mencium Yoongi. Namun yang berbeda hanyalah listrik yang sudah menyala. Kamarnya sudah terang kembali.

Yoongi hanya diam ditatap intens oleh mata sayu Park Jimin. Sepertinya Park Jimin menyukai posisi mereka saat ini namun hal itu justru membuat Yoongi semakin kepanasan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Park Jimin akan menciumnya atau melepasannya. Yoongi tidak ingin mengakhirinya duluan karena dia takut Park Jimin akan tersinggung. Tapi Yoongi sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya sendiri ditambah lagi hembusan angin dingin membuat tulang-tulangnya ngilu.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Yoongi akhirnya bisa bernafas lega saat tangan-tangan dingin itu bergerak turun dan terlepas dari wajah Yoongi. Park Jimin yang nampaknya sudah puas memandanginya itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Listriknya sudah menyala. Aku pergi!", katanya.

Tidak mau tinggal lebih lama, namja bersurai orange itu berlari menerobos hujan yang lebat meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri dengan kegugupannya yang belum hilang. Yoongi benar-benar tertampar oleh kejadian tidak-jadi-ciuman ini. Namun sensasi menggelitik itu masih melekat pada Yoongi. Itu menyenangkan untuknya karena Yoongi tidak pernah merasakan getaran yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

.

Park Jimin membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Hingga pagi bahkan saat dia berjalan pulang sekolah, getaran menggelitik itu masih bisa dia rasakan. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pipinya memanas lagi. Entahlah dia harus senang atau tidak, yang jelas dia menyukai sensasinya.

"Eh?"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati mini market didekat rumahnya. Tidak. Bukan karena dia kehabisan camilan, namun karena seseorang yang ada didalam sana. Park Jimin sedang berdiri disalah satu bilik rak disana. Yoongi mengenali rambut seksi itu. Dia terpana untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

Yoongi membulatkan matanya. "Jangan bilang dia mencuri lagi!".

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mini market itu dan menghampiri Park Jimin.

Namja itu sedang berjongkok sambil memegang sebuah kardus berukuran besar dan memasukkan beberapa kaleng soda dari dalam pendingin kedalam kardus itu.

Tanpa basa-basi Yoongi merebut kardus besar itu.

Park Jimin terkejut dibuatnya. "Mengkonsumsi hasil curian tidak baik untuk tubuhmu", kata Yoongi. Dia mengintip kaleng-kaleng soda itu, "lagi pula untuk apa soda sebanyak ini. Kau akan meminumnya sendiri?".

Masih sama seperti kemarin, Park Jimin hanya diam mendongak menatapnya.

"Kembalikan!", perintah Yoongi sambil mengembalikan kardus berat itu kepada Park Jimin. "Ambil beberapa dan beli yang lain saja. A-aku yang akan membayar", kata Yoongi takut menyinggung Park Jimin. Namun bukannya menurut, Park Jimin justru melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan kaleng soda dari pendingin kedalam kardusnya.

"Hey!", Yoongi kembali merebut kardus itu. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Biar aku yang bayar ini", Yoongi membawa kardus itu ketempat pembayaran. Namun saat Yoongi meletakkannya diatas meja, penjaga kasir itu nampak kebingungan.

"Ada apa? Aku mau bayar semua ini", kata Yoongi.

"Maaf, tapi soda ini sudah kadaluarsa. Kami harus mengembalikan ini pada distributor". Park Jimin bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak melihat tanggal kadaluarsanya dulu!

Yoongi menatap pada Park Jimin yang berdiri diujung lorong dengan pakaian yang sama dengan kasir mini market itu. Dan Yoongi menyadari Jimin sedang memakai seragam kerjanya sekarang. _Yup!_ Dirinya lah yang bodoh.

"Hey, nak! Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!", teriak penjaga kasir itu.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya seiring dengan langkah Park Jimin yang semakin dekat padanya dan bergumam 'maaf'.

"Pulanglah!", Park Jimin bersuara.

"Apa kau akan pulang juga?", tanya Yoongi sambil mengintip namja itu.

Park Jimin terdiam sebentar, lalu dia mengangguk sekali pada Yoongi. Tentu saja senyum mengembang lebar diwajah Yoongi. Dia senang sekali. Sebelum Park Jimin mengubah pikirannya, Yoongi langsung berlari meninggalkan mini market itu.

.

Yoongi berjalan cepat dengan perasaan kesal. Dia ingin segera mencapai Mini market dimana Park Jimin bekerja. Setelah bel sekolah usai berbunyi, Yoongi adalah siswa pertama yang keluar dari gedung itu. Park Jimin tidak menepati janjinya untuk pulang tadi malam. Dan Yoongi ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya.

"Akan kuhajar dia nanti!"

Benar-benar menyebalkan. Yoongi bahkan tidak tidur semalaman untuk menunggunya. Dia juga tidak makan malam, karena dia pikir dia akan makan malam bersama Park Jimin. Tapi anak laki-laki itu ingkar janji. Dan Yoongi tidak suka dibohongi!

Langkahnya berhenti tepat didepan jendela mini market itu. Dimana Park Jimin sedang membersihkan kaca dari dalam sana. Namja yang sekarang berubah jadi seksi itu menghentikan tangannya dan menatap datar pada Yoongi seolah dia tidak tahu kalau dia sudah bersalah.

Yoongi memberinya tatapan kesal. Namun lama-kelamaan tatapan mata Yoongi melemah. Menatap sepasang mata itu, Yoongi jadi teringat dengan kejadian dimana mereka hampir berciuman. Kini pipinya menghangat lagi. Namun dia berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya sekarang. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mini market itu. Menahan rasa menggelitik dalam perutnya.

Park Jimin menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi saat Yoongi berhenti didekatnya. Dia memberi Yoongi tatapan penasaran dengan wajah datarnya. Namun sialnya Yoongi malah merasa terpesona.

 _Rambut orange sialan!_ , rutuk Yoongi. Karena dimatanya sekarang, Park Jimin adalah sosok yang mempesona.

"Kau. Kenapa semalam kau tidak pulang?"-Yoongi merasa menjadi seperti seorang istri yang suaminya tidak pulang. Aish!

"Aku sibuk". Hanya itu saja yang Park Jimin ucapkan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Baiklah Yoongi. Dia sibuk, lalu kenapa?

"Kau tahu, tidak! Kemarin-", Yoongi belum selesai melayangkan protesnya. Namun suara bel pintu mini market terbuka itu terdengar. Park Jimin langsung terkesiap mendatangi orang tersebut dan memberi salam. Yoongi mengingat pria itu sebagai pria penjaga kasir yang kemarin bertugas.

Pria itu melayangkan banyak pujian. Seperti _kau sudah berusaha dengan keras_ atau _aku beruntung kau ada disini._ Sepertinya pria itu adalah pemilik mini market ini. Dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Park Jimin lalu menatap Yoongi.

"Temanmu datang lagi?", katanya. Yoongi buru-buru memberi salam dari jauh. "Kau boleh istirahat. Temui temanmu dulu", katanya pada Park Jimin lalu berjalan kearah Yoongi.

Yoongi sekali lagi memberi salam karena pria itu berhenti dihadapannya. "Aigoo, aku merasa buruk sekali telah membuat kalian berdua terpisah. Maafkan aku ya, kalian jadi tidak bisa bermain bersama lagi", katanya. Kini giliran bahu Yoongi yang ditepuk-tepuk. Yoongi menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan membungkukkan badannya saja. Lalu pria pemilik mini market itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Park Jimin berjalan mendekatinya. Awalnya Yoongi kira Park Jimin ingin memberikan alasan namun dia malah menyuruh Yoongi pulang.

"Pulanglah"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau akan pulang juga?", tanya Yoongi dan Park Jimin mengangguk sekali seperti sebelumnya. "Kau tidak akan pulang. Aku tahu".

Setelah itu Yoongi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Park Jimin.

.

Kesal karena merasa dicampakkan. Namun tetap saja, yang dirasa Yoongi lebih dominan rasa kecewa. Kini dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menaiki tangga rumahnya. Dia sangat sedih. Sebelumnya dia sudah membayangkan Park Jimin akan menjadi teman dekat Yoongi. Walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu dan Yoongi tidak tahu persis apakah cerita hidup yang dia ceritakan pada Yoongi benar atau tidak, namun Yoongi sudah merasa nyaman untuk berkeluh kesah pada Park Jimin. Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah berkumpul bersama teman-teman sekolahnya dan lebih memilih Park Jimin. Tidakkah Park Jimin mengerti tentang itu?

Yoongi melirik kesal pada rak bukunya. Namun tatapannya berubah sedih. Dia mendekati portal itu. Dia mencoba menggesernya dan mengintip kedalam. Tidak terlalu jelas karena ruangan itu gelap. Yoongi membuka rak buku itu semakin lebar dan dengan lancang melangkah masuk. Ruangan itu pengap dan gelap.

Yoongi melihat ada sesuatu di dinding. Yoongi dengan segera menghampirinya. Benar apa yang dia pikirkan. Benda itu adalah jendela. Jendela berukuran sedang yang cukup memberi cahaya dan udara untuk masuk kedalamnya. Kini Yoongi bisa melihat dengan jelas ruangan berdebu itu. Ruangan itu terkesan rapi, namun debu disetiap sudut ruangan mengganggu indera penciuman Yoongi.

"Apa aku harus membersihkannya?"

Dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri karena dia pikir dia sedang kesal pada pemilik ruangan itu. Namun dia juga tidak tega jika saat Park Jimin kembali, dia harus kembali mendekam didalam sini.

"AISH! PARK JIMIN BODOH!"

.

Yoongi menghentikan kegiatan mengepelnya dan menatap sekliling. Ruangan Park Jimin sudah segar dengan wangi apel disetiap sudutnya. Sekarang dia keluar menuju halaman belakang untuk mengambil alas tidur Park Jimin yang sudah dicuci dan dijemurnya.

Yoongi berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia melakukan semua ini karena sedang bosan. Bukan karena Park Jimin.

"Aah`", dia membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai ruangan Park Jimin. "Begini lebih baik". Dia menghela nafas kembali. Melepaskan rasa lelah nya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi. Ternyata kakaknya yang menelepon. "Ne, Noona", sapa Yoongi.

Seperti biasa, Yoongi akan menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga karena kakaknya yang mulai mengoceh dengan cepat. "Aku baik-baik saja", jawab Yoongi.

"hanya sedikit kesepian", tambahnya. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya lagi karena kakaknya kembali heboh. Tapi dia biarkan kakaknya itu bercerita tentang keadaannya disana. Menemani Yoongi yang semakin lama-semakin mengantuk hingga akhirnya dia terlelap ditengah-tengah ruangan Park Jimin.

.

Yoongi tersentak bangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara hujan. Namun Park Jimin yang sedang duduk menatapinya jauh lebih mengejutkan dari pada suara derasnya hujan. Yoongi sampai memekik dibuatnya.

"Kau membersihkan kamarku?", dia bertanya.

Bebeapa jam yang lalu hati Yoongi terasa sesak karena menahan kesal. Namun saat ini hatinya terasa sesak karena menahan sesuatu antara senang dan marah hingga membuat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Jangan menangis", Park Jimin mendorong tubuh Yoongi hingga dia hampir berguling.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Yoongi meneteskan air matanya. "Kau pulang?", kata Yoongi. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Park Jimin lalu turun menelusuri lengan hingga jermari namja itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Bodoh. Sudah kubilang jangan menangis!", kata Park Jimin smabil mengusap lelehan air mata itu. Dia memberikan senyumannya yang sudah tidak menyebalkan lagi-tampan lebih cocok untuknya sekarang.

"Jangan bertingkah sok _cool_ lagi! Itu menyebalkan", Yoongi memukul keras pada dada Park Jimin hingga namja itu meringis.

"Maaf", katanya.

Yoongi mendadak diam. Ada kilatan aneh dalam mata Park Jimin. "Apa yang terjadi?", hanya itu saja pertanyaan yang terpikirkan oleh Yoongi. Sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa", katanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya sambil membelai pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi menganggukinya. "hanya sedikit kesepian", jawabnya. Tangan Park Jimin mengacak gemas rambut Yoongi.

"jangan khawwatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi", katanya.

" _Liar!_ ", lalu Park Jimin tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut Yoongi lagi. "Aku bukan peliharaanmu!".

"Hey, kau sudah makan malam?"

"Cih!", Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya. "Sok perhatian!". Selanjutnya Park Jimin lah yang berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka dengan mengucapkan kata-kata manis.

.

Mereka membahas semuanya sambil makan sepanci ramyeon instan dan kimchi. Park Jimin menjelaskan bahwa dia bekerja untuk mengganti laptop Yoongi. Dia tetap bersikeras untuk mengumpulkan uang walaupun Yoongi sudah mengatakan dia merelakan laptopnya. Meskipun mereka berdebat, Yoongi merasa lebih senang dari pada harus menghabiskan makan malamnya seorang diri sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang membaca komik koleksi Yoongi sambil bergelunng dengan selimut diatas ksur yoongi. Diluar sedang hujan deras dan suasananya dingin sekali. Musim hujan kali ini benar-benar ekstrim.

Tidak ada percakapan. Mereka serius membaca komik-komik itu dan segera mengambil yang baru saat selesai dengan satu buku. Besok hari libur, jadi Yoongi tidak perlu khawatir akan bangun kesingan.

"Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan ini"

Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar suara itu dan dia kaget saat mendapati wajah Park Jimin hanya berajarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Seketika kenangan malam itu masuk kedalam ingatan Yoongi dan getaran itu kembali menyerangnya.

"A-Apa?"

"Ini. Boleh, kan?", tanya Park Jimin sambil menunjukkan gambar dua orang yang sedang berciuman didalam komik yang dibacanya. Yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanya menjerit dalam hati apalagi saat namja seksi itu menarik Yoongi untuk lebih dekat padanya. Yoongi bisa mencium wangi tubuh Park Jimin saat namja itu bergerak. Sejak kapan dia pakai parfum?! Dan kenapa dia harus memakai aroma seksi ini?!

Pupil Yoongi bergerak tak karuan karena gugup. Namun saat matanya menatap pada manik Park Jimin. Dia tidak bisa lepas lagi. Tatapan Park Jimin selalu berhasil menguncinya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?". Yoongi menutup matanya dengan erat.

"Sssttt~", namja bersurai orange itu menyuruhnya diam.

Setelah itu Yoongi benar-benar merasakan benda kenyal memabukkan itu menempel pada bibirnya. Kupu-kupu dalam perutnya berterbangan menggelitiknya hingga dadanya. Park Jimin menciumnya dengan sensual. Lembut namun membuat Yoongi bergairah. Dia membelai rambut Yoongi dengan hati-hati.

"Ahh~ T-tidak", Yoongi kalut sendiri. Dia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Disatu sisi dia menyukai ciuman mereka namun disisi lainnya dia merasa tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan itu.

"Jangan mendesah, nanti aku bisa gila", Park Jimin terkekeh dan bertindak lebih berani dengan membuat Yoongi berada dibawah kungkungannya. Dia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dan mulai menciumi Yoongi lagi.

"Pergi sana!", Yoongi mendorong Park Jimin dengan menggunakan kakinya hingga namja itu terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur. "Dengar ya! Kita ini hanya berteman!", kata Yoongi sambil menendang kaki namja kurang ajar itu. Namun namja itu malah tertawa.

"Memangnya tidak boleh ada ciuman di antara teman?", tanyanya.

"Begitulah"

"Siapa bilang?"

Yoongi terdiam sambil berpikir, "A-aku?", jawabnya-lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Memangnya aku ini temanmu?", tanya park Jimin sambil bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"uhm!", Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak", dia kembali merangkak keatas Yoonngi dan membuat Yoongi gelagapan. "Aku adalah pacarmu", kata Park Jimin dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka lagi.

Malam itu, mereka habiskan-tidak, Park Jimin habiskan dengan menikmati bibir Min Yoongi.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Apa yang terjadi dengan pikiran saya? -_- Kenapa jauh dari yang sudah direncanakan.**

 **Maafkan saya readernim :***

 **Review juseyo**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Home**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

"Itu kakakmu?"

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Saat ini mereka sedang menonton televisi bersama, kebetulan ada berita selingan di antara acara yang mereka tonton. Dan kebetulan juga kakaknya lah yang membawakan berita langsung dari lokasi bencana. Yoongi menunjukkan kakaknya yang sedang melaporkan berita di televisi kepada Park Jimin.

Park Jimin bersiul, "Cantik sekali".

Yoongi tidak berkomentar, dia mengagguk-angguk setuju. Hatinya sedikit cemburu mendengarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nyatanya kakaknya itu memang cantik.

"Sudah lama dia tidak meneleponku", kata Yoongi. Dia memainkan remote televisi ditangannya. Lalu tertawa kecil, "Pantas dia membawa dua koper besar. Dia tahu dia tidak akan pulang secepat itu".

Seminggu yang dikatakan kakaknya sudah terlewat jauh. Sekarang sudah dua minggu lebih sejak Yoongi ditinggalkan seorang diri. Dan akhir-akhir ini Yoongi sudah tidak mendapatkan panggilan telepon dari kakaknya. Apa kakaknya itu tidak khawatir padanya?

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Yaa~ setidaknya kau ada disini. Aku jadi tidak kesepian"

"Jangan mulai _deh_ ~!"

"Astaga, Park Jimin! Aku cuma berkata saja!", Yoongi menepuk keningnya.

Belakangan ini, Park Jimin sering kehilangan kontrol hormonnya. Dia selalu mencium Yoongi disetiap ada kesempatan. Apalagi jika Yoongi salah memilih kata-kata saat bicara, bisa-bisa berarti rayuan bagi Park Jimin.

"Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kita bertemu. Kau memang MESUM!". Dia melempar bantal sofa pada wajah Park Jimin dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hey! Mau kemana? Tunggu!".

.

Minggu sore yang menyenangkan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan bersama. Yoongi dan Park Jimin ingin menjelajahi jalan disekitar rumah mereka yang dihiasi genangan air disana sini.

Park Jimin akan libur bekerja untuk beberapa hari. Katanya toserba itu tutup untuk beberapa hari karena anak perempuan dari pemiliknya sedang dirawat dirumah sakit.

Yoongi masih sering menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bekerja. Tapi Park Jimin bilang dia bekerja bukan untuk mengganti laptop Yoongi saja, tapi untuk dirinya juga. Dia tidak bisa selamanya menjadi beban bagi Yoongi.

Benar juga sih. Selama dia menyukai apa yang dia lakukan Yoongi tidak akan melarangnya.

"Hey, jangan jauh-jauh dariku". Park Jimin mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yoongi dan menariknya mendekat.

"Menyingkir", kata Yoongi seraya melepaskan diri. Dia kembali melakukan kegiatan melompati-genangan-air-nya. Meninggalkan Park Jimin yang berusaha mengejarnya. Yoongi semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Inginnya sih meninggalkan Park Jimin namun sayang kakinya terpeleset hingga membuatnya jatuh kedalam genangan air.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Jangan jauh-jauh dariku", Park Jimin mendekatinya. "Lihat kan? Kau jadi basah semua", katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kyaaa! Lihat mereka. Manis sekali"

Yoongi dan Park Jimin menoleh pada sumber suara. Beberapa gadis yang sedang mengambil foto mereka dengan ponsel ditangan mereka masing-masing bersorak senang. Aigoo. Bukankah mereka gadis-gadis yang sama yang ada didekat sekolah Yoongi? Kenapa mereka selalu berhasil mendapatkan momen kebersamaan Yoongi dan Park Jimin? Yoongi bahkan belum berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh. Tidak bisakah mereka mengabadikan moment yang tidak memalukan? Celana Yoongi basah kuyup!

"Cepat bantu aku!", ucap Yoongi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Park Jimin segera menarik tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Tidak hanya itu dia juga memeluk pinggang Yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"H-hey, kau tidak akan-"-terlambat. Park Jimin sudah lebih dulu menciumnya dan gadis-gadis itu semakin menjerit kegirangan.

Yoongi mendorong paksa tubuh Park Jimin menjauh darinya.

"Akan kubunuh kau Park Jimin!". Yoongi berteriak karena namja bersurai orange itu sudah melarikan diri sambil tertawa senang. Dengan susah payah Yoongi mengejarnya dengan celananya yang terasa berat karena basah.

Anak itu sudah lebih dulu berbelok dan menghilang. Yoongi berlari pelan karena dia takut terjatuh lagi. Mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti mengutuk namja mesum itu. Benar-benar membuat malu.

"Hey, Park Jim-", Yoongi berhenti memanggil karena orang yang dikejarnya itu malah menghentikan sebuah taksi. "H-Hey! Tunggu!". Yoongi berlari.

Namun terlambat. Taksi itu sudah lebih dulu melaju membawa Park Jimin pergi.

"Mau kemana dia?"

.

.

Yoongi cemberut. Sama sekali bukan gayanya untuk cemberut imut seperti ini. Namun sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, Park Jimin belum juga pulang.

Dia juga tidak bilang mau pergi kemana. Dia juga tidak menghentikan taksi saat Yoongi mengejarnya tadi.

"Lihat saja. Kalau pulang nanti, tidak akan ku ampuni!".

Sekarang dia jadi merasa seperti seorang istri yang suaminya tidak kunjung pulang.

"Huh! Menyebalkan!"

.

.

"Katakan padaku. Dari mana saja kau semalam?!"

Yoongi langsung bertanya tepat saat Park Jimin membuka matanya.

Yoongi mendapati Park Jimin sudah tertidur disampingnya saat dia bangun pagi tadi. Dan saat ini, Yoongi sedang bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah.

"Ugh~", Park Jimin meregangkan ototnya sebelum ia memeluk bantal Yoongi dan kembali tidur.

"Hei! Jawab aku atau tidak akan kuijinkan kau tidur disampingku lagi!"

Park Jimin langsung terkesiap. Satu-satunya ancaman yang lebih ampuh dari pada mengancam untuk mengusirnya pergi dari rumah ini.

"Ya, maaf. Maaf", kata Park Jimin dengan mata mengantuknya. "Kau tanya apa tadi, sayang?", tanya Park Jimin.

Pipi Yoongi terasa geli mendengar Jimin memanggilnya begitu. Namun dia masih bisa menjaga ekspresinya untuk tetap pada wajah datar.

"Kemarin kau pergi kemana?"

Park Jimin menguap dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Oh". Dia memeluk Yoongi dari belakang namun dengan cepat Yoongi menjauhkannya.

"Jangan coba-coba sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Park Jimin!"

Park Jimin hanya diam menatapinya. Menatapinya dengan tatapan lembut andalanya. Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum bicara.

"Kau ingin tahu?". Park Jimin mendekati Yoongi dan membantu Yoongi mengikat dasinya.

"Beri aku ciuman dulu~", lanjutnya.

Yoongi menepuk keras bibir Park Jimin yang sudah mengerucut siap untuk menciumnya.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda"-aku khawatir, bodoh-Yoongi menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin dia katakan.

"Aku juga"

Yoongi mendengus sebal. "Malam ini kau tidak boleh tidur ditempat tidurku!", katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Park Jimin sendirian.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Yoongi selalu menolak Park Jimin. Entah untuk berdekatan, bersentuhan, atau hanya sekedar saling menatap.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Yoongi melirik galak pada Park Jimin yang hanya berani duduk disudut kamarnya. Berhari-hari Yoongi mendiamkan namja mesum itu.

Oke. Yoongi semakin merasa dirinya yang sekarang bukan lah dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang sekarang lebih mirip gadis sensitif yang jika kekasihnya melakukan satu kesalah kecil saja akan membuatnya merajuk selama berhari-hari.

Siapa yang tidak kesal jika keseriusanmu hanya dianggap main-main saja? Terlebih lagi oleh makhluk bernama Park Jimin.

"Aku minta maaf", katanya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Yoongi sedikit geli melihatnya. Tapi dia akan menahan tawa karena dia dalam mode merajuk.

"Tidak sebelum kau beritahu kemana kau pergi sore itu", tolak Yoongi mentah-mentah.

"Tapi, itu sudah empat hari yang lalu. Kenapa kau masih mempermasalahkannya?"

"Eh! Jangan mendekat!", Yoongi memperingatkan Park Jimin yang merangkak mendekat kearah Yoongi.

"Selangkah saja kau mendekat, akan kutendang wajah tampanmu itu!"

Park Jimin mengerang frustasi. Dia merangkak mundur dan kembali duduk disudut ruangan bersama tongkat baseball milik Yoongi.

Dia melipat kaki dan tangannya seperti anak kecil yang sedang mendapat hukuman dari Ibunya. Kepalanya menunduk, tapi bahunya bergetar dan terdengar suara tawa gemas dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kau senang duduk disana?", tanya Yoongi sinis. Namun tawa lucu Jimin terdengar semakin keras saja.

"Apa yang lucu?!", Yoongi berteriak kesal. Lama-lama dia terganggu juga mendengarnya.

"Kau yang lucu"

"JANGAN BERCANDA, PARK JIMIN!"

Tawa Park Jimin semakin keras dan cukup membuat Yoongi takut. Jangan bilang Park Jimin mendadak gila karena dia diamkan selama berhari-hari. Apalagi saat namja itu berdiri ditempatnya dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"A-apa? Aku bilang apa?"

Yoongi sangat gugup saat Park Jimin berjalan mendekatinya.

"GYAAAA! MEMANG AKU BILANG APA? KATAKAN SAJA! JANGAN MENDEK-AAAAAAAAA!"

Yoongi kalang kabut saat Park Jimin melompat keatas kasurnya. Yoongi ingin melarikan diri, namun lagi-lagi Park Jimin lebih gesit dan berhasil menindihnya.

Dia tertawa gemas sambil menatapi Yoongi yang meronta-ronta dibawahnya.

Yoongi tahu itulah yang akan terjadi. Park Jimin. Seharusnaya makhluk mesum sepertinya itu dilenyapkan dari muka bumi agar tidak merepotkan makhluk polos seperti Yoongi. Benar-benar menakutkan. Yoongi takut diperkosa Park Jimin.

"Ssssstttt~~ Kau dengar sesuatu?", tanya Park Jimin.

Tentu saja Yoongi langsung berhenti bergerak dan berteriak saat mendengar ucapan Park Jimin. Dia menajamkan telinga dan berusaha mendengar suara yang dimaksudkan oleh namja bersurai orange itu.

"Tidak dengar apa-apa", kata Yoongi. Karena memang telinganya terasa sunyi.

"Ah, yang benar? Kau yakin tidak mendengar suara itu?"

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Mungkin terjadi masalah pada telinga Park Jimin. "Suara apa?", tanyanya.

"Degup jantungku saat melihat wajah manismu", jawab Park Jimin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Dan lagi, Yoongi menampar pipi namja mesum itu.

" _I really hate you_ ", ucap Yoongi sambil memicingkan matanya.

" _I love you too_ " jawab Park Jimin lalu tertawa geli.

Masih dengan Park Jimin diatas tubuhnya. Yoongi tidak berniat bergeser. Apalagi Park Jimin. Dia sangat senang dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Baiklah. Yoongi akan mengalah dan membiarkan Park Jimin menciumnya-Jika memang Park Jimin berniat Yoongi akan merayunya untuk bercerita tentang hal yang masih mengganggu pikirannya.

"Maafkan aku", kata Park Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa dia memaafkan namja itu. Senyuman langsung mengembang dibibir Park Jimin. Dia pikir Yoongi benar-benar memaafkannya dengan tulus? Well, tidak ada yang gratis didunia ini. Yoongi akan menagih bayarannya nanti.

Seperti yang diduga. Park Jimin dengan wajah sok tampannya mendekatkan wajah kepada Yoongi. Yoongi sudah siap. Apapun yang akan terjadi. Jika akhirnya Park Jimin menciumnya lagi(untuk kesekian kalinya). Yoongi akan menerimanya.

Awalnya ciuman itu berjalan mulus. Bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan dan Park Jimin sudah siap menghisap bibir Yoongi jika saja tidak ada pengganggu.

"Astaga, Yoongi?!"

Mata Yoongi membulat. Dia seperti mendengar suara kakaknya. Dia mendongak kearah pintu kamarnya dengan tangan yang masih mengalung indah dileher Park Jimin.

"Kenapa tidak mengunci pintu jika mau bercinta?", kata kakaknya dengan wajah memerah malu. Dia menutupi wajahnya dan menutup pintu kamar Yoongi lagi.

Yoongi segera menendang Park Jimin dari atas tubuhnya hingga namja itu jatuh kelantai dan mengaduh kesakitan, lalu Yoongi bergegas menyusul kakaknya keluar dari kamar.

"Noona! Aku tidak bercinta!".

.

Keesokan harinya, sesuai dengan perkiraan Yoongi. Kakaknya terus menerus menanyakan kehadiran Park Jimin dirumah mereka.

Apa yang bisa Yoongi katakan? Selain mengakui Park Jimin sebagai teman sekolahnya yang sedang menginap. Dia tidak mungkin bilang kalau Park Jimin sebenarnya tinggal dibalik rak buku dikamarnya kan?

Kakaknya tidak hentinya menyeret Yoongi jauh-jauh dari Park Jimin, untuk bicara secara rahasia berdua saja. Seperti saat ini. Kakaknya membawanya kedapur masih untuk membahas Park Jimin yang sedang duduk di sofa mereka.

"Kenapa kekasihmu itu tidak pulang juga? Apakah Ibunya tidak mencari?", kata kakaknya sambil mengintip Park Jimin yang duduk tenang ditempatnya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku!", desis Yoongi. Dia memutar mata malas. Kakaknya terus-terusan menganggap Park Jimin adalah kekasihnya dan membuatnya bosan menjelaskan bahwa dirinya dan Park Jimin tidak menjalin hubungan yang seperti itu.

"Tapi semalam kalian berciuman. Apa namanya kalau bukan kekasih?", katanya sambil mengambil piring-piring yang ada di tempat pengering dan membawanya kelemari.

"Kami.. hanya... terbawa suasana saja", jawab Yoongi asal sambil menatap kemana saja selain mata kakaknya.

"Eeeeyy~", kakaknya itu menusuk perut Yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya yang berkuku tajam.

"Lagi pula aku tidak menyangka", dia menghadap kearah Yoongi saat dia sudah selesai dengan piring-piringnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka adikku seorang _submissive_ "

Yoongi yang baru saja meneguk sisa jus jeruknya di meja langsung menyemburkannya kembali. "Apa?!".

Kakaknya itu malah tertawa. "Benar, kan? Dia yang pegang kendali atas dirimu. Astaga Yoongi... Aku baru sadar jika kau ini sebenarnya sangat manis", kakaknya itu mengacak kepala adiknya dan membuat adiknya sebal.

"Noona!"

"Terserah. Yang jelas dia harus segera pulang kerumahnya"

"Dia akan tinggal disini..Uhm..selamanya", kata Yoongi. Memberanikan diri mengatakan itu sekaligus meminta ijin dari kakaknya.

"Cinta muda yang gila. Terserah, asal dia bayar sewa", kakaknya itu meninggalkan Yoongi dengan secangkir teh hijau dan pergi ke arah tangga lalu menghilang.

Yoongi mengawasi kakaknya itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Park Jimin. Dilihatnya namja bersurai orange itu baru saja berbicara dengan seorang melalui ponsel yang Yoongi belum pernah lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau punya ponsel?", Yoongi merebut ponsel itu sebelum berhasil disimpan kedalam saku celana pemiliknya.

Yoongi memperhatikan benda itu. Benda persegi yang hampir sama seperti milik Yoongi namun dengan warna yang berbeda. Yoongi membuka kunci layarnya dan mendapati gambar dirinya dengan angle dan pencahayaan yang sempurna hingga membuatnya nampak-Yoongi sendiri juga tidak bisa percaya- sangat cantik dilayar ponsel Park Jimin.

"Cantik, kan?"

Yoongi cemberut untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Dari mana kau dapatkan ini? Kau tidak..."-mencurinya, kan?-Yoongi tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya.

"Eeyy! Enak saja!", Park Jimin merebut benda itu dan mengusap sayang layarnya. "Bos yang memberiku ini. Untuk kelancaran komunikasi", katanya seraya tersenyum tengil.

"Aku akan mencicilnya dengan seperempat gajiku", tambahnya dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Tadi dia meneleponku. Nanti sore aku harus buka toko. Bos butuh pemasukan untuk biaya tambahan anaknya yang sakit", lanjutnya.

Senyuman Yoongi mengembang. "Boleh aku ikut?".

.

.

"Terima kasih. Datang lagi ya~~"

Yoongi menghela nafas dengan senyum diwajahnya. Ternyata menjadi kasir sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi hari ini banyak pelanggan yang datang.

"Selamat datang~~", Yoongi menyambut pelanggan dengan ramah. Dua orang gadis dan mereka langsung berbisik-bisik saat melihat Yoongi. Pasti sedang membicarakan ketampanannya. Hahaha..

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?", tanya Park Jimin dengan kardus mie instan ditangannya.

"Oh? T-tidak..", Yoongi tidak sadar jika dia sudah melamun yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku senang jadi kasir. Aku tidak pernah menerima uang sebanyak itu"

Park Jimin terkekeh. "Itu bukan uang kita. Jangan mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak", katanya sambil lalu.

"Baik, senior!", ledek Yoongi. Dalam hal bekerja di toserba, Park Jimin adalah seniornya.

"Huh! Sok bijaksana!", cibirnya kemudian.

Yoongi duduk dikursinya dan menopang dagu. Menunggu dua gadis itu selesai belanja.

Matanya melihat keluar dan terkagum saat melihat sebuah mobil mewah terparkir didepan toko mereka.

"Wow~ Mobil mahal. Pasti pemiliknya sangat kaya. Aku harap dia belanja banyak", katanya.

"Yoongi", Park Jimin memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

Walaupun Yoongi terdengar ketus, namun Jimin tetap tersenyum. "bisa tolong aku. Kembalikan ini. Aku sudah selesai mengisi raknya".

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja? Aku kasir disini"

"Sudah cepat. Cepat! Biar aku yang jaga kasir!"

"E-eh? Apa-apaan ini?", Yoongi dipaksa menerima kardus itu dan dia didorong masuk kedalam ruang penyimpanyan.

"Sekalian, ambil kardus soda kaleng!"

Yoongi mendengus tidak suka mendengar teriakan itu dari luar. "Aku suka menjadi kasir", gerutunya.

Yoongi diam menatapi ruangan penuh kardus itu. Dia sendiri bingung harus mengembalikan kardus ditangannya itu di sebelah mana.

Dia memutuskan untuk menumpuknya bersama kardus dengan label merk mie instan yang lainnya.

"Soda kaleng", gumamnya.

Matanya menelusuri setiap kardus disana. Ternyata tidak mudah jika bukan kau sendiri yang menyusun semua kardus-kardus ini.

"Ah, itu dia!", Yoongi segera menghampiri tumpukan kardus-kardus itu. Namun ada banyak pilihan di sana yang membuat Yoongi bingung.

"Yang mana yang harus ku ambil?"

.

"Hei, Park Jimin. Aku harus-"

"Min Yoongi tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini. Jangan sentuh dia atau kau akan menyesalinya!"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut. Yoongi mengintip dari balik ruang penyimpanan. Park Jimin sedang bicara dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Dan wajah Park Jimin nampak marah sekali.

"Hahahaha!", laki-laki paruh baya itu tertawa keras. "Anak pemberani. Sama seperti yang dulu. Kau pikir aku tidak punya hal lain untuk kukerjakan dari pada mengurus bocah seperti kalian?".

"Sudah kubilang, urusan ini hanya antara kita berdua!", Park Jimin mencengkeram mantel pria itu.

Yoongi tidak bisa diam saja. Dia tidak ingin Park Jimin bertindak tidak sopan pada pelanggan mereka.

"Hey, Park Jimin!"

Kedua orang itu menatap pada Yoongi. Mata Park Jimin berkaca-kaca dan nafasnya memburu karena marah. Sedangkan pria itu, mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Yoongi datang.

"ada apa ini?", tanya Yoongi.

"Oh? Min Yoongi. Wah, senang sekali aku bertemu denganmu"

Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa aku mengenalmu, Tuan?"

Pria itu berdecak kagum. "Kau jauh lebih sopan dari berandalan ini". Dia menatap tidak suka pada Park Jimin.

Yoongi sekuat tenaga memegangi pergelangan tangan Park Jimin yang mulai bergetar. Dia harus memastikan Park Jimin tidak meninju pria itu.

"Kakakmu adalah _anchor_ cantik, Yoona. Kau baru pindah dari Daegu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan kau tinggal dirumah CEO Park. Benar?"

Yoongi semakin kebingungan. Apa maksud Pria itu sebenarnya?

"Kau pria tua sialan! Berani sekali kau bicara padanya!", Park Jimin menghempaskan tangan Yoongi yang mencengkram pergelangannya dan siap untuk meninju pria itu. Namun Yoongi berusaha untuk menghalanginya.

"Tidak. Park Jimin. Tidak!", Dia menjauhkan Park Jimin dari Pria itu.

Yoongi menyeretnya dan mengunci Park Jimin didalam ruang penyimpanan. Tidak peduli jika dia berbuat gaduh dengan menggebrak pintu dari dalam.

Yoongi buru-buru menghampiri pria itu dan membungkuk serendah mungkin. "Maafkan kami. Tapi boleh aku tahu siapa anda, tuan?".

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Lalu tanpa berkata-kata, pria itu pergi meninggalkan toko mereka.

 **.**

 **New Home**

 **.**

Yoongi menghela nafas. Menatapi Park Jimin yang duduk pada anak tangga kamarnya, memandang lurus pada pakaian yang sedang dijemur dihalaman belakang.

Anak itu akan sangat diam saat Yoongi tidak bersamanya, lalu akan kembali mesum saat Yoongi kembali.

Yoongi tahu, ada hal yang mengganggu pikiran Park Jimin sejak dia pergi tanpa pamit hari itu. Dan semakin yakin jika pria yang kemarin bertengkar dengan Park Jimin itulah penyebabnya.

Yoongi ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Siapa pria itu? Apa hubungan mereka? Dan kenapa pria itu tahu segalanya tentang Yoongi?

Tapi sejak kemarin Yoongi tidak menanyakannya. Dia tahu Park Jimin tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Yoongi pikir Park Jimin butuh ketenangan. Makanya sejak kemarin Yoongi tidak marah-marah pada namja bersurai orange itu.

"Hey~", Yoongi duduk disamping Park Jimin. Dan sesuai dugaan, Park Jimin langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?", tanya Yoongi.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Yoongi mengedikkan bahu tanda dia tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja dirinu"

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan memukul lengan berotot Park Jimin.

" _Liar_ ", desis Yoongi.

Hening sejenak sambil menikmati hembusan udara pagi dihari minggu. Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk memulai bertanya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Park Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya.

"Siapa pria yang datang ke toko waktu itu?", tanya Yoongi dengan hati-hati.

Senyuman diwajah Park Jimin seketika memudar. Dia dengan segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah yang lain.

"Kau bilang aku boleh bertanya, jadi aku pikir-"

"Pamanku"

Yoongi berhenti bicara saat Park Jimin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dia adik ayahku", lanjut Park Jimin. "Dia orang yang berbahaya. Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya".

Belum sempat menjawab, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu mendapati Park Jimin meneteskan air mata tanpa suara.

"K-kenapa kau menangis?", Yoongi kebingungan. Apa yang membuatnya menangis?

Dengan tiba-tiba, Park Jimin mencengkram kedua pundaknya. "Yoongi-ah, aku takut. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia yang telah membunuh ayahku. Dia telah mengambil semuanya. Dia juga yang sudah mencoba membunuhku. Dan mungkin saja dia..."

"Apa? Mungkin apa?", Yoongi kebingungan dengan apa yang Park Jimjn katakan.

"...dia. Dia bisa saja melukaimu dan juga Noona. Yoongi, aku takut sekali", kata Park Jimim dan terjatuh kepelukan Yoongi.

Yoongi tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Park Jimin menangis putus asa. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memeluk Park Jimin dan meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **New Home**

 **.**

"Yoongi, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar", ajak salah satu temannya. Namun Yoongi sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak. Dia sedang malas.

"Tidak. Kau pergi saja sendiri", tolak Yoongi. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaketnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu karena sudah cukup banyak hal yang mengganggunya.

.

Park Jimin menceritakan tentang sosok pamannya semalam. Pria itu adalah orang yang mengirim kembali Park Jimin ke panti asuhan dan membakar rumah CEO Park.

Dan yang paling mengganggu Yoongi adalah bagaimana Jimin menuduh pamannya yang membunuh ayahnya.

Park Jimin pernah berkata jika Ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung. Bagaimana bisa pria itu yang membunuhnya?

"Huh?", Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang punggungnya. Dia merasa sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Namun tidak ada siapapun yang mencurigakan disana. Hanya orang yang berlalu lalang.

Yoongi hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali berjalan pulang. Namun perasaan sedang diikuti itu sangat mengganggunya terlebih saat dia menengok kebelakang tetapi tidak ada siapapun disana.

Dia segera berlari saat bus yang akan ditumpanginya berhenti dihalte. Setidaknya dia akan merasa aman didalam bus yang penuh penumpang. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat oleh perkataan Park Jimin dan merasa takut.

 _"...dia. Dia bisa saja melukaimu dan juga Noona"._

 _._

Yoongi diam menatapi Park Jimin yang tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir cemas didepan pintu rumah mereka.

Sesekali dia mengintip kearah luar jendela untuk memastikan apakah kakak Yoongi sudah pulang atau belum.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga?!".

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah. Noona sudah biasa pulang malam. Berhenti mondar-mandir. Aku pusing melihatnya", kata Yoongi.

"Lagi pula, kau kan bukan adiknya. Kenapa kau yang khawatir?i", celetuk Yoongi lagi dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Park Jimin yang membuatnya gugup.

"Memang aku tidak boleh khawatir pada kakak iparku sendiri?!"

"Uh? Uhm, y-ya. T-terserah kau saja lah", timpal Yoongi dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Yoongi memilih untuk duduk tenang dan menatapi Park Jimin yang mondar-mandir sambil melipat tangannya. Bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Ditengah keheningan mereka. Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoongi bergetar. "Oh? Noona meneleponku", katanya. Namun belum sempat Yoongi menjawab panggilan, ponselnya sudah lebih dulu direbut oleh Park Jimin.

"Yeoboseyo? Noona, kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Yoongi hanya memasang ekspresi datar pada Park Jimin. "Dari pada adik ipar, kau lebih terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang anak perawannya pulang terlalu malam", gumamnya sambil mengawasi namja bersurai orange itu.

Tiba-tiba Park Jimin membulatkan matanya dan menatap panik pada Yoongi. Melihat itu Yoongi menjadi ikut khawatir. Dia yang penasaran segera merebut ponselnya dan mengambil alih.

"Noona, kau dimana?!", tanyanya panik.

 _"Yoongi, cepat datang dan tolong aku!"_

 _._

 _TBC_


	5. Chapter 5

**By: Xylia Park**

 **New Home**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **.**

Yoongi dan Park Jimin bergegas pergi dengan taksi begitu kakaknya memberitahukan di mana keberadaannya sekarang.

Kini panik yang Yoongi rasakan melebihi panik yang Park Jimin rasakan sebelumnya. Dia tidak bisa berhenti menggerak-gerakkan kakinya cemas dan mengira-ngira kemungkinan keadaan kakaknya sekarang.

Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membayangkan hal terburuk, namun pikirannya secara otomatis melayang pada hal-hal buruk. Dia sangat-sangat takut sesuatu terjadi pada kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki saat ini.

"I-itu mobilnya!", seru Yoongi saat dia yakin melihat mobil sang kakak yang unik, dengan warna merah muda dan corak feminim pada badan mobilnya. Mobil itu berhenti dipinggir jalan yang gelap, didekat pepohonan dan jauh dari keramaian.

Taksi mereka berhenti lumayan jauh dari mobil kakaknya berada karena mereka terlalu mendadak meminta supirnya berhenti. Tak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu dan membuat kakaknya menunggu, mereka pun memilih untuk berlari menghampiri mobil merah muda itu.

"Aku harap bukan karena pamanku"

Yoongi memcelos mendengar ucapan Park Jimin. Itu juga yang ada di pikirkan Yoongi sejak tadi. Dia sangat takut jika paman Park Jimin lah yang membuat kakaknya ketakutan.

"Aku harap juga begitu", gumam Yoongi.

Saat mencapai mobil kakaknya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah keadaan sang kakak yang sedang duduk dikursi kemudi dengan kepala yang bersandar pada kemudi mobil. Tidak bergerak.

Yoongi mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dia takut jika kakaknya itu terluka atau pingsan atau...

" _Noona_! _Noona_!", Yoongi dan Park Jimin berteriak seraya mengetuk tidak sabaran pada jendela mobil.

"Tidak! Yoongi, aku takut sekali". Park Jimin meremas lengan jaket Yoongi dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Jangan panik, Jimin. Tenanglah", kata Yoongi walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri juga sama paniknya.

Suara jendela mobil yang terbuka menginterupsi percakapan mereka. "Yoongi! Jimin! Kalian datang!", dan mereka langsung dipeluk erat oleh kakak Yoongi.

"N-noona, kau baik-baik saja? Sesuatu terjadi padamu? Apa mereka melukaimu?", tanya Park Jimin saat pelukannya terlepas. Dia memindai kakak Yoongi dari atas hingga bawah, takut-takut jika kakak Yoongi terluka.

"Mereka siapa? Ah!-Yoongi, aku kehabisan bensin. Maukah kalian mendorong mobil sampai stasiun pengisian bahan bakar?"

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Yoongi sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja kakaknya katakan. Apa kakaknya serius?

"A-apa?", kata Yoongi tidak percaya. Dia pikir sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Ternyata kakaknya hanya kehabisan bahan bakar. Yoongi menghela nafas lega, setidaknya kakaknya itu baik-baik saja-walaupun hal ini sangat menyebalkan sekali!

"petugas derek tidak merespon panggilanku. Aku tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi. Nanti kalau aku minta tolong pada sembarang orang lalu dia macam-macam bagaimana?", kata kakaknya, merajuk.

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas dan menganguk. Dia mengerti situasinya. Bersyukurlah karena Yoongi adalah adik yang pengertian.

"Kau bilang apa?!"

Yoongi dan kakaknya tekejut pada suara Park Jimin. "Hey! Tidak perlu berteriak!", balas kakak Yoongi sambil menutupi telinganya.

Jimin mendengus. "Kau menelpon dan membuat kami panik setengah mati hanya untuk ini? Apa kau sedang bercanda? Kau tahu tidak, betapa khawatirnya kami padamu! Dasar wanita menyebalkan! Dorong saja sendiri!", setelah mengatakan hal itu Jimin menendang roda bagian depan mobil dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Huh, ya sudah kalau tidak mau bantu. Tidak perlu meneriaki aku, kan?!", teriak kakak Yoongi kesal. Dia beralih menatap pada Yoongi. "Ada apa dengannya?".

Yoongi hanya bisa diam melihat keduanya. Park Jimin yang merasa kekhawatirannya dipermainkan dan kakaknya yang tidak tahu jika ada sesuatu yang perlu diwaspadai.

.

Setelah berhasil membujuk Park Jimin untuk kembali(Yoongi harus memberikannya satu kecupan dulu agar berhasil). Mereka berdua akhirnya bersedia membantu kakak Yoongi untuk mendorong mobil hingga stasiun pengisian bahan bakar yang untungnya tidak jauh dari tempat mobil kakaknya berhenti.

Namun mereka masih berdebat bahkan saat sedang mengisi bensin. Yoongi hanya bisa diam mendengarkan mereka berdebat dari tempat duduk. Dia tidak ingin terkena imbas dan menjadi sasaran emosi mereka berdua jika berusaha menengahi.

Setelah itu, mereka hening sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Park Jimin nampak benar-benar kesal. Dia bahkan tidak mengajak Yoongi bicara. Dan saat mereka sampai dirumah, Park Jimin yang pertama turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju halaman belakang untuk pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Ada apa dengan pacarmu? Kenapa dia marah padaku?", tanya kakaknya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Dia khawatir padamu sepanjang hari tapi kau mengecewakannya", jawab Yoongi seadanya.

"Aku mengecewakannya? Kenapa aku mengecewakannya?!"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan bergumam, "mulai lagi".

Jika kakaknya sudah kesal begini, bisa-bisa dia tidak akan berhenti bicara sampai pagi. Yoongi mengibaskan tangannya dan berlalu mendahului kakaknya, masuk kedalam rumah.

Dia membiarkan kakaknya itu mengejarnya dengan mulut yang terus mengeluarkan protes hingga mereka sampai di dapur. Kakaknya tidak suka disela saat bicara, jadi Yoongi akan tutup mulut sampai wanita cerewet itu selesai bicara.

"...Kenapa dia harus marah? Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Menyebalkan!", kakaknya mendengus dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau sudah selesai?", tanya Yoongi. Kakaknya mendelik dan Yoongi buru-buru mendahuluinya sebelum kakaknya mulai nge _rap_ lagi.

" _Noona_ , dia hanya khawatir. Kau seharusnya mengerti dan bersyukur"

"Jadi kau lebih membela dia dari pada kakakmu? Aku tidak bisa percaya ini!", tukas kakaknya dengan tangan dipinggang dan mulai bicara lebih banyak lagi.

"B-bukan begitu, hanya saja-"

Menyela ucapan kakaknya yang banyak bicara adalah hal yang percuma. Terlebih lagi, dia sudah sangat terlatih. Kakaknya itu sudah sampai pada _level expert_. Jadi dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia bersuara dengan keras.

"OK! OK! Aku akan jelaskan semuanya. Tolong tenanglah", kata Yoongi. Dia mengusap kupingnya yang terasa sakit. "Aigoo, telingaku yang malang".

 **.**

 **New Home**

 **.**

"Pizzanya dataaang~~"

Kakak Yoongi berseru dengan wajah cerah, mendatangi Yoongi dan Park Jimin yang sedang menoton televisi sore itu dengan dua _box pizza_ ditangannya. Sudah lama Yoongi ingin makan pizza. Tumben sekali kakaknya mau mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk dua _box_ besar sekaligus.

"Pizza peperoni kesukaan Yoongi dan yang spesial, pizza empat rasa dengan ekstra keju untuk Park Jimin", serunya.

Yoongi menahan senyuman dan mengawasi keduanya. Park Jimin terlihat tidak terkesan dengan pizza spesialnya. Sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan kakaknya karena kejadian semalam.

Yoongi sudah menceritakan segalanya pada kakaknya. Tentang issue rumah mereka yang berhantu yang diceritakan teman-temannya, pertemuannya dengan Park Jimin yang tidak terduga, CEO Park, hingga kekhawatiran Park Jimin perihal pamannya yang berbahaya. Kakaknya menolak untuk percaya. Dia bilang _'memangnya ini cerita fiksi? Tidak mungkin bisa kebetulan seperti itu'_.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk tidak bersikeras dan meyakinkan kakaknya. Percaya atau tidak, itu terserah pada kakaknya, yang penting kakaknya sudah bersedia untuk minta maaf. Itu sepadan dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Yoongi dan Park Jimin semalam. Mendorong mobil membuat otot kedua lengannya keram, _man_.

"Ayo makan. Kenapa diam saja? Kau tidak suka pizzanya?", tanya kakaknya kepada Park Jimin. Namun anak itu hanya diam saja menatapi kakak Yoongi dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau ingin makan apa? _Malla hot chicken_? Mm... Ayam pedas itu memang sedang populer. Kalau kau mau, mari kita pesan!", katanya seraya bersiap menekan nomor telepon pada ponsel. "Siapa tahu aku bisa dapat poster Bangtan Boys, la la la la...", dia bersenandung girang, membuat Yoongi dan Park Jimin saling melirik kikuk di tempat mereka.

"Tidak perlu", jawab Park Jimin. Dia mengambil sepotong pizza dari box empat rasa spesialnya. "kau ingin minta maaf dengan pizza ini, kan?".

Kakak Yoongi melirik-lirikkan matanya. Jelas sekali niatnya sudah ketahuan. Yoongi memang menyarankan kakaknya untuk minta maaf dengan cara memberi apel atau sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Ide yang bagus. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pizza", lanjut Jimin lalu menikmati pizzanya.

Kakaknya menghela nafas lega karena dia tidak perlu keluar uang lagi untuk membeli ayam pedas itu. Yoongi tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kakaknya.

"Tapi, _noona_. Tidak ada kata maaf diantara keluarga. Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku hanya mengekspresikan rasa kesalku saja", kata Park Jimin dengan mulut berisi lalu tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Tahu begitu aku tidak beli semua inu. Hhh~ Menyebalkan. Harganya mahal sekali", keluh kakaknya. "Lagi pula siapa juga yang ingin menjadi keluargamu!", lanjutnya lalu menggigit pizza kejunya.

"Dan aku tidak ingin percaya kalau kau adalah anak CEO Park".

Park Jimin tersedak. Dia melirik penuh tuduhan kepada Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi mati kutu ditempat duduknya.

"Maaf", gumam Yoongi.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dibalik rak buku itu? Wah, misterius sekali", goda kakak Yoongi lalu tertawa senang.

" _Noona_!"

Dan sore itu berlalu dengan hangat. Yoongi senang, kakaknya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan Park Jimin yang sudah tidak _ngambek_ lagi.

.

Rasanya menyenangkan, bagaimana hubungan kakak Yoongi dan Park Jimin semakin lama semakin dekat. Yaa, walaupun mereka masih saja sering berdebat karena berbeda pendapat. Tapi mereka masih tetap bisa kompak apalagi dalam hal mengerjai Yoongi.

Apalagi sekarang Park Jimin memutuskan untuk mengontrol mereka setiap saat. Menelpon atau mengirim pesan pada Yoongi dan kakaknya setiap satu jam sekali. Memastikan mereka baik-baik saja. Memangnya dia pikir, apa yang akan dia lakukan jika Yoongi dan kakaknya sedang dalam bahaya?

Awalnya kakaknya berpikir hal itu berlebihan. Namun tetap saja dia menjawab telepon dan membalas pesan yang Park Jimin kirimkan padanya. Bagaimana hubungan mereka tidak menjadi semakin dekat kalau begitu caranya? Haha..

Setiap hari juga, sepulang sekolah, Yoongi akan terlebih dulu mampir ketempat kerja Park Jimin. Menunggunya atau bahkan membantunya hingga jam kerja habis. Seperti hari ini.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ~", Yoongi memasuki toserba tempat Park Jimin bekerja. Menyapa pemilik dan anak perempuannya yang sudah kembali sehat.

"Ah, Yoongi. Kau sudah pulang sekolah?", tanya pemilik toserba dengan suara ramahnya, seperti biasa. Pria baik hati itu mengijinkan Park Jimin bekerja disana walaupun dia tahu Park Jimin sering mencuri barang dari tokonya. Sangat baik karena dia tidak pernah mengungkit-ngungkitnya lagi walaupun Park Jimin melakukan kesalahan. Dia membimbing anak itu dengan baik.

"Yoongi? Mana dia?", Park Jimin mengintip dari dalam ruang penyimpanan saat mendengar nama Yoongi disebut. Anak itu punya sinyal yang kuat sekali kalau menyangkut Yoongi.

"Aku disini", sahut Yoongi seadanya.

"Bagus. Cepat bantu aku mengisi rak makanan ringan", kata Park Jimin sebelum dia menghilang kembali kedalam tempat penyimpanan.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Memang siapa yang bosnya disini?", gerutu Yoongi sebal. Namun dia tetap melepaskan ranselnya untuk siap membantu Park Jimin.

.

Mereka pulang bersama setelahnya. Park Jimin tidak mau melepaskan tangan Yoongi. Dia terus menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan erat selama perjalanan pulang. Seolah Yoongi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau menggenggamnya terlalu erat", kata Yoongi sambil sedikit menarik tangannya yang digenggam Park Jimin. Namun namja bersuara orange itu justru menariknya kembali dan memeluk tangan Yoongi didadanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hei!", Yoongi terkekeh melihatnya. Park Jimin selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi blushing setiap melihat senyumannya yang manis itu.

"Berhenti menatapiku, dasar mesum!", kata Yoongi seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Park Jimin semakin gencar menggodainya.

DIIIIIIIINNNN!

Mereka berdua terlonjak terkejut. Di belakang mereka, seseorang menyorot mereka dengan lampu mobilnya.

Park Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk menepik dan memberi jalan untuk mobil itu lewat. Namun ternyata, mobil yang mengganggu kemesraan mereka itu adalah mobil berwarna merah muda milik kakak Yoongi.

"Aaww~ _Look at this love birds._ Membuat iri saja", celoteh kakaknya. Membuat Yoongi menjauhkan diri dari Park Jimin karena malu. Dia tidak suka melakukan _skinship_ di depan orang lain.

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat", kata Yoongi pada Kakaknya. Namun Park Jimin menariknya dan memeluknya kembali.

"Tentu saja ini persis seperti apa yang dia lihat, sayangku~"

Kakaknya tertawa, begitu pula Park Jimin. Mereka berdua membuat wajah Yoongi memerah malu. Lihat? Mereka selalu kompak saat menggoda Yoongi.

"Sudah. Ayo naiklah. Aku bawa ayam bumbu pedas untuk makan malam.", kata kakak Yoongi.

Mereka berdua berseru senang seperti anak kecil, lalu segera menurut dan masuk kedalam mobil kakaknya. Menyerbu ayam bumbu pedas yang diletakkan dikursi belakang tanpa ijin kakaknya. Membuka kotaknya, membuat aroma pedas seketika menguar di dalam mobil hingga sampai penciuman kakaknya yang tajam.

"Hei! Aku bilang untuk makan malam! Jangan buka sekarang! Tidak! Jangan tumpah di jok mobil, aku baru mencucinya! Yoongi! Jimin!"

.

Cinta muda yang gila. Begitulah kata kakak Yoongi. Entah mereka berdua memang sedang di mabuk cinta atau hanya Park Jimin saja yang gila karena cinta.

Anak itu tidak bisa berhenti menatapi Yoongi. Padahal Yoongi sudah menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur karena saat ini jarun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Ayolah, Yoongi ada test harian besok!

Mereka berbaring diatas tempat tidur Yoongi. Saling berhadapan. Saling menatap dan berpegangan tangan seperti pasangan yang baru menikah.

"Tumben tidak ada ciuman hari ini?". Bukannya meminta. Yoongi hanya bertanya. Kalian jangan berpikir jika Yoongi mulai genit pada Park Jimin, ya! Tidak!

Namja bersurai orange itu hanya diam. Tidak tersenyum. Tidak menjawab. Tidak bereaksi apapun. Hanya diam menatapi Yoongi.

"Apa sekarang kau tidur dengan mata terbuka seperti ikan?".

 _Well_ , sepertinya lelucon yang Yoongi katakan sama sekali tidak lucu. Karena Park Jimin masih diam saja.

"Hei, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau sedang sakit perut?"

"Sedikit", jawab Park Jimin sambil mengusap perutnya sendiri dan itu sukses membuat Yoongi tertawa.

"Kau pandai melawak rupanya", kata Yoongi.

"Tidak, aku memang agak mulas karena makan ayam pedas itu", kata Park Jimin. Lalu dia menyorot Yoongi dengan tatapan yang lebih serius. "Tapi bukan itu masalahnya".

Yoongi dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya. Dia merasa, Park Jimin akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius. Namun dia justru menghabiskan banyak waktu dan terus menatap pada Yoongi tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Park Jimin mengambil nafas dan membuangnya. Dia menyentuh pipi Yoongi dan mengusapnya.

"Yoongi sayang. Kau bertambah gemuk. Apa kau sedang hamil anakku?"

Yoongi mendengus. Apakah Yoongi menunggu lama hanya untuk mendengar itu?

"Oh, ayolah Park Jimin", dia memukul kepala surai orange itu. "Kenapa kau selalu bercanda!"-Lagi pula, sejak kapan mereka melakukan... Ahh!

Park Jimin hanya tersenyum namun masih terasa hening dan tidak nyaman untuk Yoongi. Dia pernah merasakan ini. Dimana Park Jimin mendadak bertingkah tidak seperti Park Jimin yang seharusnya. Sesuatu pasti sedang mengganggu pikirannya lagi.

"Ada apa? Katakan padaku", kata Yoongi. Dia memicingkan mata curiga pada Park Jimin seolah dia tahu Park Jimin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Si surai orange menghela nafas lalu menggelang pelan. "Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa sangat cemas", katanya.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat merindukanmu", tambahnya.

Yoongi menaikan alisnya. Sedikit terkejut juga mendengarnya. Dia pernah baca dikomik. Jika ada yang berkata seperti itu, itu berarti akan terjadi sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat mereka terpisah untuk selamanya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu", hibur Yoongi sambil memeluk Park Jimin seperti boneka beruang besar.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Park Jimin dengan wajah bingung.

"Maksudku, bisakah kita tidur sekarang? Mataku sudah tidak sanggup untuk terbuka lagi", jawab Yoongi.

"Huh?"

Tidak peduli pada Park Jimin yang kebingungan. Yoongi mulai memejamkan matanya dan memilih untuk tidur. Dia benar-bebar mengantuk.

.

"Belajar yang rajin. Kau harus bisa lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Buatlah aku bangga"

Yoongi kesal saat rambutnya yang sudah rapi diacak-acak lagi. Tidak masalah jika itu kakaknya. Karena jika Yoongi menolak kakaknya, maka dia akan kehilangan separuh uang jajan. Tapi yang bicara barusan adalah Park Jimin. Yoongi tidak bisa santai dengan perlakuannya yang satu itu.

Dia menepis tangan Park Jimin dari atas kepalanya dengan wajah yang ditekuk. "Berapa kali aku bilang padamu, aku bukan peliharaanmu!", katanya tidak suka.

"Tentu saja", jawab Park Jimin sambil tertawa geli dan semakin keras mengacak rambut Yoongi. "Kau kucing peliharaanku yang manis", gemasnya dan mulai menggelitiki bawah dagu Yoongi dengan suara gemas yang aneh.

Yoongi berdecak tidak suka. "Sudahlah, sana pergi. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku", kata Yoongi.

Yaa. Park Jimin sangat keras kepala pagi ini. Memaksa untuk mengantar Yoongi bahkan sampai masuk kedalam kelasnya jika diijinkan, karena dia tidak bisa berhenti merasa cemas.

Apa boleh buat? Daripada anak itu mengamuk lagi, lebih baik Yoongi mengalah saja. Toh, Yoongi sebenarnya juga tidak keberatan diantar kekasihnya-Eh?!

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di toko, ya. Balas pesanku. Oh, ya. Jangan lupa makan siang. Ingat anak kita", kata Park Jimin yang sudah mulai cerewet seperti kakaknya sambil mengusap perut Yoongi yang datar dan membuat Yoongi terpaksa harus memukul kepala Park Jimin lagi agar anak itu berpikiran jernih.

"Hentikan leluconmu itu!", geramnya.

"Astaga! Kau sedang hamil?"

Gadis-gadis itu lagi, dan mereka mendengar apa yang Park Jimin katakan. Begitu mereka menghampiri Yoongi, Park Jimin segera mengeluarkan jurus langkah seribu dengan tawa bahagia dan membuat Yoongi jadi kewalahan untuk menjelaskan bahwa namja yang sudah kabur itu hanya bicara ngawur.

"T-tidak. Aku laki-laki. Tidak mungkin hamil", dia mencoba menjelaskan dengan wajah memerah malu, sedangkan para gadis sibuk mengusap-usap perutnya dan mengucap harapan-harapan baik untuk si jabang bayi yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

 _AWAS KAU PARK JIMIN!_

 **.**

 **New Home**

 **.**

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Secerah wajah Yoongi dan Park Jimin yang sangat bersemangat untuk berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi taman di dekat rumah mereka. Katanya sih, olahraga. Tubuh Yoongu terasa sangat kaku. Tapi nampaknya Yoongi sudah lelah, padahal baru berlari sebentar.

"Huh, kau seperti kakek-kakek", ejek Park Jimin sambil berlari ditempat dengan semangat membara. Di hadapannya ada Min Yoongi yang sedang membungkuk sambil memegangi kedua lututnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Yoongi tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan ejekan anak itu. Dia benar-benar ingin istirahat sebentar.

"Jangan alasan. Katakan saja kau ingin ku gendong", timpal Park Jimin sambil menyisir rambutnya keatas dengan jari-jarinya.

Yoongi mendengus tapi dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Park Jimin dengan wajah manja.

"Ide yang bagus! Gendong~", katanya. Membuat Park Jimin mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak percaya, namun terkekeh gemas. Aegyo. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yoongi untuk melakukannya, namun akhir-akhir ini menjadi kebiasaannya jika sedang menginginkan sesuatu terutama pada Park Jimin.

"Baiklah", Park Jimin mendekat dan membiarkan punggungnya dipanjat oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi terlihat begitu semangat dan segera meraih punggung si surai orange. Tapi Park Jimin terdengar seperti tikus terjepit saat Yoongi benar-benar sudah naik di punggungnya.

"Aish.. Apa yang kupikirkan? Kau bahkan lebih kurus dari aku. Kuat atau tidak?", tanya Yoongi antara khawatir, kesal, dan mengejek.

Park Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya suara nafas tertahan yang terdengar. Dia nampak kesulitan hanya untuk menyeret kakinya melangkah maju. Keringat bahkan keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Huh, payah! Lupakan saja. Aku bisa jalan sendiri", kata Yoongi sembari meninggalkan Park Jimin yang tidak romantis itu.

"Salah sendiri kau gendut", timpal Park Jimin.

"Sialan kau!", Yoongi menyeret kembali langkahnya yang sudah jauh dengan cepat hanya untuk memberi Park Jimin pelajaran.

Tetapi mereka tertawa. Mengejek satu sama lain tanpa merasa sakit hati. Yoongi tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan pertemanan spesial dengan siapapun seperti hubungannya dengan Park Jimin sekarang. Mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada keraguan. Walaupun Yoongi baru mengenal Park Jimin, tapi hubungan mereka terasa begitu tulus.

" Akh! Aw-Minyoon-ah! Sakit!"

Yoongi tertawa dan melepaskan jari-jarinya yang sedang menarik surai orange itu. "Hey! Sudah lama aku tidak dengar panggilan itu".

"Oh ya? Kapan terakhir kali?"

Yoongi berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Kalau tidak salah, saat aku mengikatmu dan menyodok perutmu dengan tongkat baseball", jawabnya enteng. Namun Park Jimin tidak terlihat senang.

"Ah, itu benar-benar sakit", kata Park Jimin sambil mengelus perutnya. "Kau memukulnya tepat pada lukaku".

Yoongi ikut meringis membayangkan rasa ngilunya. "Maaf", dia benar-bebar menyesal sekarang.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menyiksaku?", tanya Park Jimin dengan suara menangis yang dibuat-buat.

"Karena kau menyebalkan!", cibir Yoongi dan memberi imbuh tendangan kecil dikaki kurus Park Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh menyiksaku, tapi kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku karena aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Oh. Yang benar saja", Yoongi mendengus melihat Park Jimin yang mulai bertingkah tidak wajar dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan olahraganya.

Awalnya sangat menyenangkan. Mereka berlari bersama, tertawa bersama. Namun kehadiran seseorang membuat semua kesenangan itu sirna. Park Jimin dengan segera menyembunyikan Yoongi di balik punggungnya seiring dengan langkah kaki orang itu yang semakin dekat.

"Park Jimin. Min Yoongi", sapanya.

Dia adalah paman Park Jimin. Yoongi bisa merasakan betapa berbahayanya orang itu hanya dengan melihat senyumannya saja. Sangat palsu.

"Mau apa lagi? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan ganggu kami?", kata Park Jimin. Tangannya sudah mengepal kuat. Yoongi sampai harus memeganginya agar jangan sampai Park Jimin membuat keributan di sana.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar. Boleh?"

Mereka saling menatap bingung. Yoongi semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Park Jimin.

"Ayolah, ini masalah perusahaan", kata pamannya tanpa basa-basi.

Park Jimin menggeram kecil. "Bukankah sudah kau ambil segalanya. Perusahaan ayahku tidak ada hubungannya denganku lagi!".

Pamannya itu tertawa sambil memijit keningnya. Nampak gemas, kesal, frustasi. "Sayangnya masih ada", katanya.

Hanya dengan satu jentikan jarinya, seorang anak buahnya menghampiri dengan sebuah map ditangnnya.

"Begini saja. Kau tanda tangani ini, maka aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Kita buat semuanya jadi mudah", dia bicara sambil menunjukkan map berwarna kuning itu di depan mereka berdua.

Park Jimin yang bingung mengerutkan alisnya dan mengambil map itu dari tangan pamannya. Membukanya dan membaca sebuah kertas dengan Kop resmi dari pengadilan negara.

Yoongi ikut membaca isi dari tulisan yang diketik dengan rapih itu dan matanya membulat tidak percaya. Dia menatap Park Jimin dan pamannya bergantian.

"S-surat kuasa? T-tapi...", wajah Park Jimin sama terkejutnya dengan Yoongi. Park Jimin selalu mengira dirinya sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi didunia ini tapi ternyata dia masih pewaris tunggal harta ayahnya.

Yoongi merebut surat itu dan membacanya lagi dengan teliti dan hati-hati. Memastikan dia memahami arti dari setiap kata di sana.

' **Warisan hanya bisa diberikan saat Park Jimin berusia tujuh belas tahun dan hanya bisa dipindah tangankan sesuai persetujuan dari pewaris sah.'**

"Pikirkan baik-baik, keponakanku tersayang. Akan kujamin hidup yang damai dan tanpa masalah. Oh ya, dan juga sekolahmu. Aku akan menjamin pendidikanmu sampai sarjana. Itu yang kau inginkan selama ini, kan?"

Yoongi menggeram tidak suka. "Sudah cukup, Tuan! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak sesuka hati padanya!", Yoongi beralih berdiri didepan Park Jimin. Menyembunyikan si surai orange, yang tidak diduga ternyata berusi dua tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi, dari pamannya yang berbahaya.

"Park Jimin tidak akan menandatangani surat apapun!", tukasnya sekali lagi sebagai keputusan terakhir untuk menjauhkan Park Jimin dari pamannya.

Pria itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dia tidak sadar, sudah seberapa jauh dia membuat Park Jimin hidup menderita. Apa dia pikir dengan mendatangi dan mengancam, dia akan membuat Park Jimin dan Yoongi takut?

Ini bukan tentang kekuasaan. Tapi tentang kebahagiaan Park Jimin. Menurut Yoongi, Park Jimin pantas menjadi pewaris karena dia memang anak ayahnya. Park Jimin adalah pewaris sah untuk semua harta ayahnya.

"Jangan ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga kami Min Yoongi, atau kau akan menyesalinya", kata Paman Park Jimin memperingatkan.

Yoongi mendengus meremehkan, "coba saja!", dia menantang tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun. Beradu tatapan sengit dengan pria yang berusia dua kali lipat usianya. Bukan berniat kurang ajar, hanya saja pria itu sudah sangat keterlaluan tamaknya.

"Ada apa ini? Yoongi?"

Seseorang datang dan menginterupsi mereka. Yoongi lega sekaligus khawatir mengetahui kakaknya lah yang datang menengahi.

"Anchor YoonA. Selamat pagi. Wah~ Kau benar-benar secantik di televisi"

Yoongi nerasa tidak senang dengan ucapan paman itu terhadap kakaknya. Begitu pula sang Kakak yang berkerut bingung. "Ada masalah apa anda dengan adik-adikku?".

Paman Park Jimin menaikan kedua alisnya. "Adik-adikmu, ya?", tanyanya. Memastikan seraya menunjuk ke arah Park Jimin dengan tatapan sangsi. Tentu dia tahu jika Park Jimin bukanlah adiknya juga.

Kakaknya mengangguk. "Apa adik-adikku melakukan kesalahan?", jawab Kakak Yoongi tenang. Dan itu membuat paman Park Jimin terlihat gusar.

"Tidak ada. Katakan saja pada mereka untuk bersikap lebih hormat pada orang yang lebih tua", katanya sambil menatap kearah Yoongi.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau melukai orang-orang disekitarmu, Jimin-ah", katanya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Yoongi dan Park Jimin.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Dia hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah menyebalkan pria itu jika saja kakaknya tidak datang sebagai penyelamat.

" _Noona_ , terima kasih sudah membantu kami"

Kakaknya itu menoleh lalu berkacak pinggang dan memberi wajah marah. "Aku mencari kalian karena kalian pergi tanpa mematikan televisi! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk hemat listrik?! Dasar anak-anak nakal!", dia menjewer telinga Yoongi dan Park Jimin.

Yoongi melirik Park Jimin yang sama kikuknya. Yoongi kira kakaknya datang sebagai _superhero_. Ternyata... -_-.

.

"APA?! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Yoongi dan Park Jimin menutup kedua telinga mereka begitu kakaknya selesai membaca surat warisan di tangannya. Wanita itu sudah membacanya berkali-kali dan berteriak 'tidak mungkin' setiap kali selesai membacanya.

"Coba kubaca lagi", katanya dan siap membaca lagi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan berkata, " _Noona_ , kau sudah membacanya lima belas kali".

"Dan berteriak dua puluh kali", tambah Park Jimin masih sambil memegangi telinganya.

"Berarti pria itu...", kata kakaknya sambil menunjuk kearah luar rumah mereka.

"Pamannya Jimin", Jawab Yoongi.

"Berarti Jimin...?", kali ini dia menunjuk Park Jimin.

"Anak CEO Park", jawabnya lagi.

Kakaknya memekik senang dengan suara tertahan. Suaranya seperti suara petasan yang sedang meluncur kelangit. Kecil dan nyaring. Dia berlari ke arah Park Jimin dan memeluk si surai orange itu.

"Adik iparku ternyata kaya raya!", katanya dan membuat Park Jimin senang. Namja itu menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya pada Yoongi dengan senyum menang.

Yoongi hanya bisa menatap mereka datar. Kadang dia tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran kedua orang di hadapannya itu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya-Hei! Noona! Dengarkan aku!", ucapnya frustasi. Dia harus menarik kakaknya itu dari pelukan Park Jimin agar kakaknya berhenti bersorak.

"Ini bukan kabar yang baik. Justru kita harus berhati-hati", kata Yoongi serius.

Kini Yoongi ketakutan karena ulahnya sendiri yang sok berani menantang pria berkuasa yang berbahaya. Dia hanya bisa berharap agar semua baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **New Home**

 **.**

Yoongi melesat keluar dari sekolahnya dengan cepat. Menjadi yang pertama pergi begitu tanda sekolah usai berbunyi. Hatinya selalu merasa senang setiap kali dia akan bertemu dengan Park Jimin. Padahal mereka hanya berpisah jika Yoongi sedang sekolah saja, selebihnya mereka akan selalu bersama-sama.

Mungkin karena terlalu bersemangat, Yoongi yang melompat turun dari bus sampai hampir tersungkur. Seolah tidak menjadi penghalang, Yoongi justru kembali berlari melanjutkan perjalanannya. Namun lagi-lagi, perasaan tengah diikuti oleh seseorang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Yoongi menoleh kebelakang. Lagi-lagi dia tidak mendapatkan siapapun dibelakangnya. hal itu membuat Yoongi takut. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali berlari tanpa menengok kebelakang lagi walaupun perasaan diikuti itu terus menyerangnya.

.

Yoongi mematung, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dia segera memasuki toserba tempat Park Jimin bekerja.

Toko serba ada itu hancur berantakan. Kaca pecah. Atap runtuh. Barang-barang berserakan dilantai. Semuanya benar-benar rusak. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi disini.

"Jimin!? Paman? Noona?!", Yoongi memanggil-manggil mereka. Ingin memastikan jika mereka baik-baik saja.

"Yoongi. Yoongi"

Paman pemilik toserba itu muncul dari balik rak makanan ringan dan menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil memeluk sebuah kardus.

"Paman. Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Yoongi dengan nafas tersengal. Pemilik toko terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka dan tidak terlihat terpukul dengan keadaan tokonya.

"Preman. Sudah jangan pikirkan ini. Jimin pergi mengejar mereka", kata pemilik toserba.

"Apa?!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yoongi berlari keluar dari toserba untuk mencari Park Jimin. Namun belum jauh dia meninggalkan toserba, Park Jimin terlihat sedang berjalan tak jauh didepannya.

"Jimin", panggil Yoongi.

Namja bersurai orange itu terkejut ketika melihat Yoongi menghampirinya. "Kau sudah datang?", tanyanya.

"Kau mengejar mereka?", tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi. Dia memeriksa Park Jimin mulai dari kepala hingga ujung sepatunya. Memastikan jika anak itu baik-baik saja.

Park Jimin menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. "Yoongi.. Aku yakin pamanku yang melakukan semua ini!"

Yoongi mengangguk menginyakan. Dia juga yakin jika ini perbuatan paman Park Jimin. Baru sehari sejak dia ditolak untuk mendapat tanda tangan Park Jimin dan dia sudah bertindak sejauh ini. Benar-benar gila.

"Yoongi, apa yang harus kukatakan pada bosku?", tanya Park Jimin. Dia nampak khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

Yoongi menyentuh kedua pundak Park Jimin. "Jangan katakan apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu, kau mengerti?".

Park Jimin mengangguk menurut. _Well_ , setelah tahu jika usia Park Jimin lebih muda darinya, Yoongi jadi merasa sangat ingin melindunginya.

"Sudah jangan menangis!"

Park Jimin tertawa malu karena Yoongi menangkap basah setetes air matanya yang jatuh. Dia mengusapnya dan berkata 'aku tidak menangis'. Lalu dia berjalan mendahului Yoongi.

Yoongi tahu. Park Jimin sedang ketakutan dengan apapun yang akan pamannya lakukan. Dia hanya tidak ingin orang lain terluka karena dirinya. Park Jimin hanya seorang yang berhati lembut.

.

Mendengar kabar hancurnya tempat kerja Park Jimin, kakak Yoongi jadi ikut mengkhawatirkan anak itu. Dia bahkan mengusulkan untuk mengajak mereka semua pindah dari kota tanpa berpikir panjang. Tentu saja Yoongi dan Park Jimin menolaknya mentah-mentah. _Hell_ , Yoongi tidak mau sekolah baru! Tolong biarkan Yoongi lulus dengan tenang.

Lagi pula, kemana pun mereka pergi. Paman Park Jimin akan melakukan apapun untuk mengejar mereka dan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Jadi lebih baik jika mereka bertahan dan saling melindungi satu sama lain.

"Yoongi. Kau tidak perlu mengatarkanku ke toko. Nanti kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah", kata Park Jimin

Yoongi menggeleng dan menggerakkan satu jarinya yang teracung. " _No. No. No._ Aku akan mengantarmu sampai tujuan. Lagi pula...", Yoongi mendekat untuk berbisik pada Park Jimin.

"...aku berniat untuk bolos", lanjutnya sambil terkikik geli. Dia ingin membolos untuk kebaikan. Dia ingin membantu membereskan segala kekacauan ditoko itu hari ini. Bukankah niat Yoongi baik?

Park Jimin mendelik tidak percaya. "Dasar anak nakal! Akan kulaporkan pada _Noona_ ", katanya.

"Laporkan saja", Yoongi menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek dan berlari meninggalkan namja bersurai orange itu. Dia ingin mengajak Park Jimin sedikit bercanda karena anak itu sejak kemarin nampak tegang menghadapi ulah pamannya.

"Eyy! Dasar anak nakal!", Yoongi tertawa saat Park Jimin berhasil menangkapnya. Larinya sangat cepat. Yoongi saja sudah kelelahan. Akhirnya dia mengalah dan membiarkan Park Jimin merangkulnya dan membuat mereka berjalan bersama.

"Eh?", Park Jimin melepas pelukannya pada Yoongi untuk merogoh saku celananya. "Oh. Bos meneleponku", katanya.

Dia segera menjawab teleponnya dan kembali merangkul Yoongi. "Ya, bos? Aku dalam perjalanan", katanya. Yoongi hanya diam saja mendengarkan Park Jimin yang sedang bicara.

"Apa?! I-iya. Iya, aku sudah dekat", lalu dia mematikan sambungan dan menatap Yoongi dengan mata membulat.

"Yoongi, ayo lari. Kita harus segeran sampai"

"Memang ada apa?", tanya Yoongi panik. Jangan bilang sesuatu terjadi di toserba.

"Ayo!"

"Ah! Jangan lari lagi, aku capek!", rengek Yoongi yang tangannya ditarik oleh Park Jimin.

.

"Jimin! Yoongi!"

Mereka berdua disambut bahkan saat jarak mereka masih satu blok lagi dari toserba, oleh anak perempuan pemilik. Mereka langsung diterjang, dipeluk bahkan pipi mereka dicium. Mereka berdua tentu kebingungan mendapatkan serangan mendadak itu.

"Uhm..?"

Kakak perempuan itu tersenyum. Wajahnya nampak sangat bahagia. Tentu saja Yoongi bingung. Bencana baru datang pada toko ayahnya kemarin, kenapa sekarang dia terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Entah perbuatan baik apa yang kalian lakukan. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian", kata kakak perempuan itu dan kembali memberikan pelukan erat.

"Memangnya ada apa?", tanya Yoongi sedikit tertawa bingung.

"Ayo!"

Keduanya diseret setengah berlari menuju toserba. Yoongi dan Park Jimin saling menatap kebingungan. Namun rasa bingung itu terjawab saat kaki mereka sampai di tujuan.

Toserba mereka terlihat sibuk dengan banyak pria berlalu lalang keluar masuk toko sambil membawa alat pertukangan. Suara berisik terdengar sangat jelas jika toko mereka yang sedang diperbaiki.

"Jimin, Yoongi anakku!". Paman pemilik toko menghampiri mereka lalu memeluknya sambil tertawa senang. Park Jimin yang dipeluk nampak sangat bingung dengan semua ini. Begitu juga Yoongi.

"Ada apa ini? Tokonya diperbaiki? Dari mana biayanya? Paman meminjam?", tanya Yoongi saat gantian dirinya yang mendapat pelukan dari pemilik toko.

"Tidak, tidak, nak. Seorang pria dengan setelan hitam datang bersama mereka. Pria itu bilang dia adalah keluarga Park Jimin", kata Paman pemilik toko dengan wajah bahagia. Dia sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada Park Jimin.

Namun Yoongi dan Park Jimin tidak bisa ikut tersenyum bahagia bersama mereka. Mereka saling bertukar pandang khawatir. Memikirkan hal yang sama bahwa yang melakukan semua ini adalah..

"Pamanku", kata Park Jimin.

Yoongi diam. Kalau maksudnya paman Park Jimin lah yang menghancurkannya lalu memperbaikinya lagi, bukan malah membuat Yoongi senang. Hal itu justru membuat Yoongi takut.

"Dia benar-benar gila!"

.

Lagi, Park Jimin tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Dia terus saja bergerak-gerak ditempat tidurnya membuat Yoongi lama-lama merasa gusar karena dia juga jadi tidak bisa tidur.

"Jimin. Bisa kau berhenti bergerak. Aku tidak bisa tidur", prostesnya dengan mata mengantuk.

Park Jimin menghela nafasnya dan duduk ditempatnya. Bertingkah seperti orang kebingungan.

"Ada apa?", tawanya Yoongi.

Namja itu berdecak lalu menatap Yoongi.

"Yoongi. Aku pikir jika aku memberikan apa yang paman mau maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja".

Yoongi mendesah kesal. "Tidak", katanya dengan tegas seolah dia yang memegang segala keputusan.

"Tapi, akan banyak orang yang terluka jika aku tidak menurutinya", rengek Park Jimin.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Sekarang tidur", titah Yoongi. Tidak mau lagi mendengarkan rengekan Park Jimin dan untuk mengakhiri perdebatan singkat mereka.

"Dengarkan aku, Yoongi", Park Jimin memegangi tangannya dan menatapnya dalam. "Aku sudah bahagia hanya dengan begini. Aku punya kau, Yoona _noona_ , paman Kim(bosnya). Aku tidak butuh yang lain lagi. Biarkan saja pamanku mengambil warisannya. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu".

Yoongi mengawasi si surai orange. "Lalu sekolahmu? Dengan menjadi pewaris kau bisa kembali sekolah sampai tinggi", katanya.

"Aku bisa sekolah tahun depan. Aku akan menabung gajiku", jawab Park Jimin.

"Lalu ayahmu? Kau pikir untuk apa dia menjadikanmu anaknya?".

Yoongi masih mengawasinya. Park Jimin terdiam menatapinya. Berpikir, mungkin.

"Karena dia ingin menjadikanmu pewarisnya, agar kekayaannya tidak jatuh ditangan yang salah", kata Yoongi. Dia mengacak surai yang lebih muda.

"Tidurlah. Besok aku harus bangun pagi", dia mendekat untuk mengecup sebelah pipi Park Jimin dan tersenyum.

"Selamat malam~"

 **.**

 **New Home**

 **.**

Seperti biasa Yoongi akan segera menghampiri Park Jimin ditempat kerjanya setelah pulang sekolah. Walaupun toko masih direnovasi, tapi Park Jimin tetap pergi kesana untuk menemani pemilik toko.

Namun sore itu, Yoongi memergoki Park Jimin berlari keluar dari toserba masih dengan seragam kerjanya. Paman pemilik toko bilang jika Park Jimin harus menemui seseorang yang penting.

Tentu Yoongi curiga dan berpikir jika Park Jimin akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila yang mungkin akan membuat segalanya hancur.

Diam-diam Yoongi mengikuti kemana namja bersurai orange itu akan pergi. Sebisa mungkin dia menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan sekaligus tidak kehilangan jejaknya.

Beruntung dia tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari toserba. Didepan sana, Park Jimin terlihat sedang menyeberangi jalanan sepi dan masuk kedalam sebuah kedai kopi.

Yoongi bisa lihat seseorang sudah menunggu kedatangannya disana. Benar dugaannya. Park Jimin ingin menemui pamannya tanpa memberitahu Yoongi terlebih dahulu. Entah ancaman apa yang dikatakan pamannya hingga berhasil membuat Park Jimin datang menemuinya.

Tangan Yoongi mengepal saat melihat Park Jimin duduk dihadapan pria itu. Membiarkan pundaknya ditepuk-tepuk bangga. Yoongi mengerang. Tidak ingin tinggal diam. Yoongi ikut menyeberang dan masuk kedalam kedai yang sama.

Dia bisa lihat pria itu menyodorkan selembar kertas dan sebuah bolpoin pada Park Jimin. Yoongi yakin jika Park Jimin diminta untuk menoreh tanda tangan diatas surat itu, setelah itu, apa yang pamannya inginkan akan segera terpenuhi. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu merebut kertasnya dan merobeknya hingga menjadi kecil. Kedua orang itu sampai terkejut melihatnya ada disana.

"Sudah cukup!", kata Yoongi.

Park Jimin membulatkan mata dan tergagap menyebut nama Yoongi. "Diam! Kita akan bicara nanti", katanya dengan telunjuk mengacung pada wajah Park Jimin.

Dia kembali menatap pria itu. "Jangan anda pikir aku takut. Tidak peduli apun yang anda lakukan padaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menindas Park Jimin lagi!", katanya. Kali ini dia benar-benar marah. Wajahnya sampai memerah karena menahan amarah.

Namun pria gila itu justru tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. "Bagus", begitu katanya.

Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Yoongi. "Bagus sekali. Aku suka sekali padamu", katanya dihiasi senyuman namun dengan kilatan mata yang berbeda.

"Kau tahu betul bagaimana cara menghadapiku. Kau juga pasti tahu, kan, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar keinginanku tercapai", katanya dengan mata berkilat kejam. "Apa saja. Seperti menghancurkan toko itu dan mungkin membakar rumahmu", katanya.

Dan setelah itu dia memakai matelnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi dan Park Jimin.

Yoongi menggeram marah. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya Yoongi memberikan satu pukulan pada wajahnya menyebalkannya itu.

.

"Min Yoongi! Min Yoongi, tunggu aku!"

Yoongi terus berjalan tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Park Jimin yang berusaha meraih tangannya. Yoongi sudah mengatakan dengan jelas jika dirinya sangat kecewa dengan keputusan bodoh yang diambil Park Jimin.

"Min Yoongi! Dengarkan aku dulu. Yoongi. Hyung? Yoongi Hyung!"

Langkah Yoongi terhenti. Dia berbalik dan menatap Park Jimjn. "Dengar Park Jimin. Aku sangat kecewa padamu. Yang kau lakukan tadi menandakan jika kau tidak percaya padaku", katanya.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Yoongi. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang terluka lagi", Kata Park Jimin. Dia membiarkan Park Jimin menangkap pundaknya dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan si surai orange. "Dengarkan aku...", lanjut Park Jimin.

Anak itu menghela nafasnya. Berkali-kali dia membuka mulut lalu menutupnya lagi. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia tidak kunjung mengucapkan apapun dan lebih suka diam menatap ke atas kepala Yoongi dengan mata membulat takut. Apa ada serangga diatas kepala Yoongi?

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?!"

"Kebakaran", katanya. Yoongi mengerutkan kening bingung dan mulai berpikir jika Park Jimin sedang stress.

"Apa?"

"Kebakaran!", dia menatap ngeri dan menunjuk keatas langit.

Yoongi mendelik. Dia ikut menatap pada arah yang ditunjuk Park Jimin. Asap hitam tebal membumbung menghiasi langit dengan kilatan jingga disekitarnya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih takut adalah asap muncul dari arah tempat tinggalnya.

"T-tidak! Kumohon jangan!"

Yoongi menyusul Park Jimin yang sudah jauh berlari lebih dulu. Pikiran berkecamuk didalam otaknya. Jangan bilang jika paman Park Jimin benar-benar membakar rumahnya? Namun saat dia sampai, apa yang dia takutkan benar terjadi.

Dia melihat rumahnya sudah termakan api hingga lantai dua. Lidah api menjulur keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Yoongi gemetar dan kakinya terasa seperti jelly sekarang.

Ada dua mobil pemadam kebakaran. Para petugas sedang berusaha memadamkan api dengan selang air mereka. Dan ada banyak orang berdiri bergerombol tak jauh dari mobil kebakaran.

Yoongi bisa melihat Park Jimin berdiri tak berdaya dikejauhan. Sedangkan kakaknya berdiri di antara para tetangga yang berusaha menenangkannya. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyerang dirinya. Perlahan dia mendekati kakaknya itu.

"Yoongi!", kakanya memanggil dan langsung berhambur kedalam pelukannya. Mengadu pada Yoongi tentang rumah mereka yang hangus terbakar.

Yoongi tidak bisa menghibur kakaknya dengan kata-kata. Bencana mereka terlihat sangat jelas dan tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Yang dia lakukan hanya menghapus setiap air mata yang menetes dari mata kakaknya itu. Mengusap punggungnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Park Jimin bergabung dengan mereka. Menyelinap di antara kedua lengan Yoongi yang sedang memeluk kakaknya. Wajahnya juga basah oleh air mata.

"maafkan aku, _Noona_ "

Yoongi menggeleng dan kakaknya memegangi tangan Park Jimin dengan sangat erat.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Park Jimin", ucap Yoongi sebagai satu-satunya orang diantara mereka yang harus menjadi kuat. Tangannya mengepal. Dia tidak akan gentar untuk melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Yoongi tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini pada mereka. Dan Yoongi akan memastikan pelakunya membayar semua ini.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**By: Xylia Park**

 **New Home**

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 **.**

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak meninggalkan rumah mereka yang sudah hangus dimakan api. Hasil jerih payah kakak Yoongi selama lima tahun, yang baru saja mereka tempati selama beberapa bulan kini hanya tersisa puing-puing abu dan kayu gosong. Yoongi tidak tega hanya untuk membayangkan apa yang sedang dirasakan kakaknya saat ini. Pasti tidak jauh dari sedih dan kecewa.

Lalu Park Jimin. Anak itu hanya diam membisu di luar kamar Yoongi. Berdiri bersandar pada dinding yang menghitam dengan kepala tertunduk. Yoongi tahu di dalam diamnya, Park Jimin pasti sedang menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi. Terlihat dari bagaimana caranya berbicara tanpa menatap mata Yoongi dan kakaknya.

Dan di sini, Yoongi sedang menatapi tongkat _baseball_ nya yang hanya tersisa bagian ujung pegangannya saja. Juga karpet bulu kesayangannya sudah lenyap tak bersisa. Dia menghela nafas. Terselip rasa sesal karena telah menantang paman Park Jimin yang ber _notabene_ memiliki kekuasaan untuk melakukan ini-itu dengan satu jentikan saja. Namun rasa marah jelas mendominasinya. Yoongi semakin mengutuk pria itu setelah dengan lancang dia menghancurkan rumah mereka. Yoongi bersumpah pria itu akan membayar semua perbuatannya dengan atau tanpa tangan Yoongi sendiri.

Yoongi menghela nafas, membuang asal tongkat _baseball_ kesayangannya dan berdiri untuk menghampiri rak buku-portal menuju kamar rahasia Park Jimin. Mungkin benda itu terbuat dari kayu berkualitas sangat baik atau mungkin juga petugas pemadam kebakaran, memadamkan api yang membakar benda itu lebih dulu. Karena rak buku itu masih berdiri kokoh di tempatnya(kecuali buku-bukunya. Mereka hangus tak bersisa).

Yoongi mendorong benda itu untuk memeriksa keadaan ruangan di baliknya. Agak susah dibuka, mungkin karena kebakaran, namun Yoongi mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya hingga dia berhasil membuka lebar ruangan itu.

Dia terperangah. Ruangan itu baik-baik saja, bahkan tidak tersentuh api sedikit pun. Hanya bau asap saja. Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, Yoongi menganggap ruangan itu ajaib. Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa membuat Yoongi tersenyum. Memikirkan bahwa CEO Park memang sengaja membuat ruangan ini untuk tempat anaknya berlindung. Itu baru namanya kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya.

"Jimin- _ah_. Kemarilah!", panggil Yoongi dengan suara penuh semangat. Dia ingin menunjukkan keadaan ruangan itu pada Park Jimin. Namun sepertinya Park Jimin tidak berniat untuk datang.

Cukup lama Yoongi menunggu respon dari anak itu. Yoongi yakin dia masih disana. Park Jimin tidak mungkin pergi dalam situasi seperti ini. Yoongi sangat mengenalnya. Karena Yoongi sangat mengenalnya, jadi Yoongi tahu benar bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Park Jimin datang padanya dengan cepat.

Yoongi merendahkan tubuhnya dan duduk di lantai ruangan itu sebelum dia sengaja memekik, "Akh! Aduh!", dengan suara kesakitan yang meyakinkan.

Tak lama kemudian suara langkah kaki terdengar menghampirinya, saat itulah Yoongi mengubah ekspresi biasanya menjadi ekspresi kesakitan sambil memijit pergelangan kakinya yang(sebenarnya) baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?", Park Jimin dengan wajah panik menghampirinya.

Yoongi mengangguk lemah-masih bersandiwara. "Aku menginjak sesuatu dan terjatuh. Sekarang kakiku terkilir", rengeknya.

Park Jimin berlutut dihadapannya dan membuka sepatu Yoongi. "Makanya hati-hati", kata anak itu. Lalu mulai memijit pergelangan kaki Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum manis sambil menatapi Park Jimin. "Apa kau sedih?", tanya Yoongi. Tapi anak itu hanya diam. Tentu saja dia sedih. Bodohnya Yoongi menanyakan hal seperti itu.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Bukankah ini ajaib? Ruang rahasiamu bahkan tidak tersentuh api". lanjut Yoongi namun dia harus mengecap kecewa saat Park Jimin hanya diam tidak menanggapinya.

"Apakah kita boleh tidur di sini malam ini?", tanya Yoongi dengan hati-hati. "Kau punya kasur, selimut dan bantal di sini. Kita suit saja, siapa yang menang akan dapat kasurnya", lanjutnya. Park Jimin masih tidak bersuara.

"Oh, iya! Dan ada jendela! Tidak perlu takut bau asap", Yoongi bangkit dan berjalan cepat untuk membuka jendela kecil di pojok ruangan itu. "Lihat! Aahhh~ Segarnya~~", lanjutnya dan melupakan bahwa saat ini seharusnya dia sedang bersandiwara seolah kakinya sakit karena terkilir.

"Oh?". Untungnya dia ingat dengan cepat- "Akh! sakit sekaliiii!"-dan melanjutkan sandiwaranya walaupun tidak se-meyakinkan sebelumnya.

Park Jimin berdiri. Berjalan menghampiri dan mencubit kedua pipi Yoongi sambil tersenyum samar. "Kau pura-pura, ya?", tanyanya.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya, berpikir jika Park Jimin akan marah padanya dan akan kabur darinya. Namun tidak. Dia justru berkata, "Terima kasih", dengan senyuman. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Yoongi melihat Park Jimin meneteskan air mata.

"Cengeng!", ejek Yoongi dan Park Jimin mencubit pipinya semakin keras hingga Yoongi mengaduh kesakitan. Lalu mereka tergelak kecil.

"Yoongi? Jimin?", Kakak Yoongi datang dengan wajah basah karena air mata dan ekspresi kebingungan. "Astaga! Ruangan ini baik-baik saja?", katanya. Dia menatapi sekeliling ruangan itu dengan takjub.

Park Jimin langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari kakak Yoongi saat wanita itu mendekati mereka. Dan kakaknya menyadari itu. Dia terkekeh dan mengangkat tangannya untuk mengacak rambut orange itu.

"Apa kita boleh tidur disini untuk malam ini?", tanya kakaknya.

Park Jimin mengangguk dengan wajah tertunduk. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Disini gelap dan sempit", katanya dengan suara lirih.

"Selama kita bersama-sama, itu tidak masalah. Ah! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?! Ini canggung sekali!", jawab kakak Yoongi, lantas dia memukul pundak Park Jimin dan mulai meledek anak yang terus menundukkan kepalanya itu.

Yoongi pernah khawatir jika kakaknya akan menyalahkan Park Jimin atas apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka, tapi apa yang dia lihat justru sebaliknya.

"Sudahlah! Nanti aku belikan es krim supaya kau tidak sedih lagi"

" _Noona_!"

"Iih! Kau cengeng sekali! Lagi pula, kita ini kan keluarga. Kita akan selalu bersama, apapun yang terjadi."

 **.**

 **New Home**

 **.**

Seoul sangat sempit. Berita terbakarnya rumah mereka menyebar dengan cepat, terlebih karena rumah itu adalah rumah CEO Park yang sebelumnya sudah pernah terbakar dan sekarang menjadi milik pembaca berita cantik kesayangan negeri.

Kakaknya bersikeras tetap pergi ke kantornya untuk mengurus beberapa hal, walaupun dia diberikan ijin untuk cuti. Park Jimin juga, walaupun toko serba ada itu masih dalam perbaikan dan belum aktif kembali. Padahal Paman pemilik toserba juga mengijinkannya untuk cuti, tapi dia tetap pergi ke sana. Dan Yoongi, dia tetap pergi kesekolahnya, walaupun pihak sekolah juga mengijinkannya cuti-untungnya seragam sekolahnya selamat jadi dia masih bisa pergi ke sekolah(karena saat kebakaran terjadi, Yoongi masih memakai seragam sekolahnya). Itu karena mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak suka berdiam diri, kecuali Yoongi.

Yoongi tetap pergi kesekolahnya karena dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Karena Yoongi tahu, pria itu masih akan terus mengawasi mereka.

Kakaknya meminta Yoongi dan Park Jimin untuk tenang, karena dia sudah mendaftar asuransi untuk rumahnya sejak pertama kali membeli rumah itu. Jadi setidaknya mereka tidak seratus persen rugi. Itu sedikit melegakan untuk Yoongi.

Teman-teman Yoongi bersimpati dengan musibah yang menimpanya. Ada juga yang mengaitkan kebakaran itu dengan kemarahan arwah anak CEO Park. Hahaha.. Mereka tidak tahu saja kebenarannya. Ya, apapun itu. Yoongi hanya bisa waspada dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semoga mereka tidak menyentuh teman-teman sekolah Yoongi juga.

.

Yoongi berlari dari lantai atas di mana kelasnya berada hingga dia sampai pada mobil merah muda yang sedang berhenti di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Kakaknya datang ingin bertemu, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Yoongi.

" _Noona_ , ada apa?", tanya Yoongi begitu dia masuk ke dalam mobil kakaknya.

Kakaknya mengambil sebuah map yang ada di kursi belakang mobil dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. Tanpa bertanya Yoongi langsung membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya. Berkas-berkas dengan kop nama kantor kakaknya dan dihiasi coretan di sana-sini. Yoongi bingung bagaimana cara dan darimana dia harus mulai membacanya.

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur. Tiba-tiba aku teringat berita yang aku bacakan lima tahun yang lalu", kata kakaknya.

"Paman Park Jimin. Park Jungmin tersandung kasus penggelapan investasi saham untuk memperkaya diri sendiri. Dia hampir masuk penjara, tapi karena saat itu ada berita yang lebih besar akhirnya publik melupakan kasusnya dan dengan mudahnya pria itu menyuap pengadilan untuk menutup kasusnya dan berhasil bebas. Kalau aku buka kembali kasus ini, dia pasti kena!"

Yoongi diam menatapi kakaknya yang berapi-api untuk balas dendam itu. "Tapi, apa tidak aneh kalau kasus lima tahun yang lalu dibuka kembali? Memang ada yang peduli?"

"Akan sempurna jika Jimin mau bersaksi bahwa pamannya memaksa dan mengancamnya untuk memberikan pemindahan kuasa atas perusahaan CEO Park padanya"

Yoongi menggeleng tidak setuju, "Jimin tidak akan mau. Kau tahu sendiri, kan. Dia mendatangi pamannya dan dengan suka rela akan tanda tangan surat kuasa supaya pamannya tidak mengganggu hidup kita. Dia ingin perdamaian, _Noona_. Tidak seperti kita. Lagi pula dia tidak menginginkan perusahaan itu. Dia hanya ingin kita dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya baik-baik saja"

Kakaknya mendengus, "Lalu bagaimana, _dong_? Aku tidak tidur sejak semalam hanya untuk menemukan berkas ini di gudang kantor! Ah! Park Jimin payah!".

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. Sebenarnya itu adalah rencana sempurna untuk membalas dendam. Tapi lagi-lagi Yoongi harus memikirkan tentang Park Jimin. Anak itu hanya tidak ingin mereka terluka.

.

 **New Home**

.

Perasaan tengah diikuti itu semakin lama semakin menghantui Yoongi. Kali ini tidak hanya sekedar _feeling_ saja, tapi Yoongi bahkan bisa mendengar langkah sepatu di balik punggungnya. Melangkah perlahan, _'tap. tap. tap'_ dan menakutinya. Namun setiap dia menoleh ke belakang, dia tetap tidak mendapati siapapun ada disana.

Hal yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanyalah berlari semakin cepat menuju tempat ramai, setidaknya akan ada banyak saksi jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya atau jika sudah dekat, Yoongi akan segera masuk kedalam toserba paman Kim untuk berlindung, seperti sekarang.

Karena berjalan terburu-buru, Yoongi tidak melihat ada kotak peralatan milik pekerja bangunan di sana. Dia tersandung dan akhirnya jatuh di atas undakan.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak mengejutkan Yoongi sampai dia tidak sadar dia baru saja menjerit seperti seorang gadis.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?", ternyata Park Jimin yang bertanya. Dia terkekeh melihat Yoongi.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak bersuara. Pikirannya berkelana. Jika dia mengatakan apa yang terjadi, sudah pasti Park Jimin akan melarangnya pergi ke sekolah sendirian atau mungkin dia malah menawarkan diri untuk jadi pengawal pribadi Yoongi. Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"A? A, apa?"

"A-anjing. Ya. Aku dikejar anjing", jawab Yoongi sambil menunjuk keluar dan berusaha meyakinkan si surai orange.

"Kau ini. Membuatku khawatir saja", ujar Park Jimin sambil menggeleng. Dia melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi sambil berteriak, "Paman! Yoongi datang untuk membantu!", lalu tertawa jahil.

Yoongi mendengus dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. "Hey! Kenapa aku harus selalu membantu pekerjaanmu?!".

.

Yoongi berakhir dengan ogah-ogahan membantu menata barang-barang di gudang. Tujuannya ke sini kan hanya untuk berkunjung dan menunggu Park Jimin selesai kerja. Kenapa dia harus selalu membantu anak itu setiap hari sedangkan dia sendiri tidak dapat gaji juga? Itu tidak adil!

Dia melirik Park Jimin yang masih tidak bisa tutup mulut untuk berhenti mentertawainya. Sungguh ironis.

"Apa? Marah?", tanya si surai orange.

Yoongi menjawabnya dengan dengusan malas dan lirikan benci. Namun dia malah dihadiahi sebuah ciuman gemas di pipinya. Yoongi seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan kemesuman Park Jimin yang tidak tahu tempat itu, tapi pipinya masih saja memerah malu.

"Oh? Astaga! Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalian sedang sibuk"

Yoongi terkejut mendapati paman Kim memergoki mereka. Tidak disangka kejutan itu justru berubah menjadi cegukan untuknya.

"Ti-hik!-dak paman! Ini tidak sesibuk yang kau pikirkan!".

Park Jimin dan paman Kim kompak terheran dan menatap Yoongi. "Maksudmu, kalian pernah lebih sibuk dari ini?", tanya Paman Kim.

"Tentu saja", jawab Park Jimin dan Yoongi langsung memelototinya sambil cegukan.

Paman Kim tertawa geli. Dia memukul pelan bahu Park Jimin lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa diam saja ditertawai, membiarkan guratan merah menjalar di pipinya karena malu dan cegukan yang tiada henti ini.

"Sudah. Sudah. Ya ampun. Kau ini lucu sekali, Yoongi", kata Paman Kim. Dia mendekati Yoongi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian", tambah Paman Kim. Kali ini wajahnya lebih serius dari sebelumnya walau senyum tawa itu masih ada.

"Ada apa paman? Apa ada yang tidak beres?", tanya Park Jimin.

Pria tua berkacamata itu diam sejenak sebelum bertanya. Sedangkan Yoongi berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan cegukannya agak tidak merusak suasana.

"Tidak. Aku hanya...masih penasaran. Pria dengan setelan hitam yang membiayai perbaikan toserba ini. Siapa dia? Dia keluargamu, kan?".

Yoongi dan Park Jimin saling menatap. Mereka tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Karena memberitahu yang sebenarnya pun tidak akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik karena mereka tahu paman Park Jimin adalah orang yang kejam.

"Uhm, paman. Pertanyaan itu terlalu sulit untuk dijawab. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak tahu siapa dia", jawab Park Jimin lalu kembali melirik pada Yoongi yang mengangguk setuju.

Paman Kim menatap mereka menelisik, "Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi?".

Belum sempat dijawab, telepon tokonya berdering. Sambil mendesah kecewa Paman Kim segera bangun dari duduknya dan berpamitan untuk menerima telepon dulu sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

Yoongi segera menghadapkan Park Jimin ke arahnya. "Dengar-hik!. Jangan katakan apapun tentang pamanmu pada paman Kim. Kau mengerti?", katanya segera setelah paman Kim keluar dari gudang penyimpanan. Park Jimin mengangguk cepat seperti anak kecil. Ah, Yoongi terenyuh. Dia jadi semakin ingin melindungi anak itu.

"Hik!"

Melindunginya dengan cegukan itu maksudmu?

.

Malam itu kakak Yoongi mengajak mereka makan malam di sebuah rumah makan langganan kakak Yoongi, mengingat dapur mereka sudah hangus tak bersisa.

Yoongi dan kakaknya setuju untuk tidak membahas soal kasus Park Jungmin lima tahun yang lalu dan memutuskan untuk melupakan rencana balas dendam mereka. Melihat Park Jimin yang sudah mulai tersenyum kembali membuat mereka tidak tega.

"Makan yang banyak, kalau perlu pesan lagi. Aku akan bayar semuanya", kata kakak Yoongi sambil melahap potongan daging panggang yang paling besar.

"Baik!", Yoongi dan Park Jimin berseru senang lalu mereka melakukan _high five._

"Aku juga akan makan banyak. Masa bodoh dengan diet. Bibi! Tambah dagingnya!", teriak kakak Yoongi pada pramusaji.

Makan besar mereka malam itu seolah menjadi pelampiasan emosi mereka atas apa yang telah terjadi pada hidup mereka akhir-akhir ini. Mereka ingin melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin, mengunyahnya dan menelannya tanpa penyesalan, tak bersisa.

Yoongi yang paling lahap. Selain karena dia yang paling dendam pada Park Jungmin, masakan yang disajikan sungguh menggugah seleranya. Sudah lama Yoongi tidak makan daging panggang sebanyak itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Kau ini seperti wanita hamil saja, makannya banyak", komentar kakaknya.

"Dia memang sedang hamil", sahut Park Jimin, seperti sebuah kata kunci yang otomatis menggerakkan tangan Yoongi untuk menjitak kepalanya. "Akh! Hanya bercanda, sayang", ujarnya sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Masa bodoh, aku lapar dan aku marah! Rrrraaawwwrr!", Yoongi bertingkah seperti monster dan berhasil membuat kakaknya dan Park Jimin tertawa.

Ditengah kesenangan mereka menghabiskan hidangan, tiba-tiba ponsel milik kakaknya berdering.

"Siapa?", tanya Yoongi yang ingin tahu karena melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang keheranan.

"Nyonya Lee Shijin, tetangga sebelah. Tumben sekali menelepon. Aku sudah bayar iuran, _kok_.", kata kakaknya. Lalu dia menerima teleponnya. " _Yeoboseyo_? -Kami berada tidak jauh dari rumah, Nyonya Lee, Ada apa?".

Kakak Yoongi tiba-tiba tersedak makanan yang masih ada di mulutnya. "Huh?! Apa? Siapa?".

Yoongi dan Park Jimin berhenti mengunyah. Mereka berdua beralih mengawasi kakak Yoongi dengan wajah penasaran.

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera pulang", kata kakaknya. Mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

"Ada apa, _Noona_?"

"Cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Kita harus segera pulang"

.

Mereka menghabiskan makan malam dengan cepat dan bergegas pulang. Dan saat tiba di rumah, mereka disambut oleh keramaian para pekerja bangunan yang sedang keluar masuk halaman rumah mereka dengan berbagai bahan dan benda berat. Kakaknya memang memberitahu apa yang tetangga mereka katakan di telepon. Mereka diminta untuk segera pulang karena para pekerja yang akan memperbaiki rumah mereka sudah datang.

Masalahnya adalah, kakaknya sama sekali belum merencanakan apapun tentang perbaikan rumah . Selain karena kakaknya memang tidak siap dengan biaya perbaikan rumahnya, uang asuransi juga masih belum bisa dicairkan dalam waktu dekat. Jadi siapa yang mengirim mereka semua ke sini?

"Yoona- _ssi_. Yoona- _ssi_ , akhirnya kalian datang", Nyonya tetangga sebelah rumah mereka yang menelepon datang menghampiri mereka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda dan lincah serta menjabat sebagai ketua Ibu-ibu arisan di sekitar rumah mereka.

"Nyonya Lee, ada apa ini?".

Yoongi memasrahkan kakaknya untuk mengambil alih. Dia sedang sibuk berpikir. Kejadiannya sama persis seperti toserba Paman Kim yang dihancurkan lalu diperbaiki lagi. Yoongi semakin curiga bahwa paman Park Jimin juga lah yang melakukan semua ini. Tapi apa tujuannya? Jika dia ingin mengambil simpati mereka supaya Park Jimin bersedia memberikan tanda tangannya maka dia salah besar. Lagi pula, Yoongi tidak akan membiarkannya mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan.

"Oh, astaga! Bukankah kau Jiminie?!"

Yoongi keluar dari pikirannya dan menatap Nyonya tetangga mereka yang memekik kaget dengan menyebut nama Park Jimin.

"Apa kau Jiminie kecil CEO Park? Bukannya kau sudah...?"

Mereka bertiga kaget mendengar Nyonya tetangga mereka itu mengenali Park Jimin. Yoongi menyarankan kakaknya untuk tidak membahas hal ini di keramaian karena jika ada yang dengar kalau Park Jimin masih hidup, maka seluruh negeri akan gempar.

"Ah, Nyonya. Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain. Banyak yang mendengar di sini", kata kakak Yoongi.

 **.**

 **New Home**

 **.**

Akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam rumah Nyonya Lee. Rumah yang sama besarnya dengan rumah mereka yang sudah hangus. Hanya saja suasananya sangat sepi. Ada banyak guci disana. Hampir semua perabotan bermotif bunga dan berwarna pastel. Benar-benar rumah seorang wanita.

Nyonya Lee bercerita bahwa dia bercerai dengan suaminya dan pindah kesini, di rumah Ibunya. Dia menyuguhi Yoongi dan Park Jimin dengan teh hangat dan kue buatannya. Entah mengapa, hal itu membuat Yoongi teringat pada Ibu panti asuhannya di Daegu.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengenalku. Tapi aku ingat betul dengan wajah itu", kata Nyonya Lee pada Park Jimin. Mereka duduk bertiga di ruang tengah rumah itu, sedangkan kakak Yoongi sedang keluar untuk mencari tahu soal para pekerja yang akan memperbaiki rumah mereka.

Yoongi dan Park Jimin sudah menceritakan kebenarannya pada Nyonya Lee, kecuali tentang paman Park Jimin yang jahat. Hal itu tetap hanya menjadi rahasia Park Jimin, Yoongi dan kakaknya saja.

"Dulu kau sering main di rumah ini. Menemani Ibuku yang sendirian. Saat itu aku adalah wanita kantoran yang sibuk. Aku pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam, itu sebabnya kau tidak pernah melihatku", Nyonya Lee bercerita. Dia menatap mereka berdua sepeti menatap anaknya sendiri. Yoongi suka dengan orang yang penuh kasih sayang seperti itu. Persis seperti Ibu panti asuhannya dulu.

"Kau tahu, Ibuku sedih sekali saat mengira kau meninggal dalam kebakaran itu. Tidak ada hari tanpa dia mengenang tingkahmu yang lucu"

"Ya, aku ingat pada nenek", sahut Park Jimin pada akhirnya. Sejak tadi dia hanya diam saja. Yoongi pikir perutnya sakit karena makan terburu-buru tadi.

"Dimana nenek sekarang?", lanjutnya.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum pahit dan berkata, "Ibuku meninggal setahun setelah kejadian kebakaran itu karena serangan jantung"

Park Jimin menundukkan kepalanya. Yoongi tahu, dia pasti teringat pada ayahnya yang juga terkena serangan jantung.

"Kami turut berduka cita, Nyonya", ujar Yoongi mengambil alih. Nyonya Lee tersenyum hangat kembali dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Suasana mendadak hening karena pembicaraan mereka. Hanya terdengar suara keributan alat berat diluar sana. Park Jimin terdiam dan menunduk lagi. Yoongi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk membuat anak itu tidak bersedih lagi.

"Ah! Iya. Aku baru ingat. Tunggu sebentar ya..", ujar Nyonya Lee, memecah keheningan. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Yoongi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggenggam tangan Park Jimin, memberikannya senyuman agar dia tidak sedih lagi. Dan segera melepaskannya saat Nyonya Lee kembali dengan sebuah robot mainan di tangannya.

"Ini milikmu, kan? Ibuku memperbaikinya karena lengannya patah. Dia ingin mengembalikkannya padamu, tapi kau tidak pernah datang lagi. Sekarang aku kembalikan padamu"

Park Jimin menerima robot mainan itu dan dia berlinang air mata lagi. Ugh! Hatinya terlalu lembut. Yoongi bersumpah akan terus melindunginya.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya", ujar Park Jimin. Masa bodoh dengan Nyonya Lee yang menyaksikan. Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengacak surai orange itu dengan gemas.

Bertepatan dengan itu, kakak Yoongi masuk kedalam dan menghampiri mereka dengan langkah cepat.

"Bagaimana, _noona_?", tanya Yoongi.

Kakaknya menatap cemas pada mereka semua. "Mereka bilang, perbaikan rumah akan dibiayai oleh keluarga Park Jimin", katanya tanpa basa-basi. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Yoongi semakin merinding.

.

 **New Home**

.

Nyonya Lee Shijin sangat baik. Dia mengijinkan mereka bertiga untuk tinggal di rumahnya sementara rumah mereka diperbaiki. Para pekerja akan merobohkan beberapa bagian rumah untuk dibangun ulang. Katanya ada beberapa tembok yang rusak akibat terbakar. Tapi tidak perlu khawatir soal kamar rahasianya. Mereka akan memastikan ruangan itu baik-baik saja.

Yoongi dan Park Jimin tidur dalam satu kamar sedangkan kakak Yoongi tidur di kamar lainnya. Saat ini mereka sedang tidur di atas matras yang sama, saling menatap dan saling menggenggam tangan. Menurut Yoongi, hal itu membuatnya nyaman dan dapat membuat hubungan mereka semakin dekat.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi", ujar Park Jimin. Satu tangannya yang hangat membelai pipi Yoongi.

"Jika aku mendengar kau minta maaf lagi. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa tidur di sampingku lagi, kau mengerti tuan Park Jimin?"

Park Jimin tergelak geli lalu dia mengangguk. "Aku mengerti", katanya.

Lalu Park Jimin mendekat, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Yoongi tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya dan dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Park Jimin menciumnya tanpa mengingat tempat. Ini bukan kamar mereka. Tapi Yoongi juga terhanyut dalam suasana. Lalu tertawa malu saat ciuman terlepas dan berlanjut dengan belaian halus lainnya dan gombalan-gombalan yang diucapkan Park Jimin padanya. Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya dan jujur saja Yoongi juga rindu rasanya.

"Jimin. Yoongi. Kalian sudah tidur?", terdengar suara dari luar disusul dengan suara ketukan pintu.

Yoongi segera menjauhkan Park Jimin darinya lalu berguling menuju matrasnya sendiri, menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan pura-pura tidur untuk cari aman. Dia membiarkan Park Jimin yang membuka pintunya dan memilih untuk mendengarkannya dan Nyonya Lee bercakap-cakap soal handuk dan peralatan mandi dan berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum akhirmya pintu digeser kembali.

Yoongi menyembulkan kepalanya dari gulungan selimut untuk mengintip. Yang dia lihat hanyalah Park Jimin yang sedang membawa handuk di tangannya dengan senyum lega.

"Hampir saja", kata Park Jimin.

Dia meletakkan handuk itu di atas meja lalu berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dengan seringai mengancam. Park Jimin merendahkan tubuhnya dan naik ke atas tubuh Yoongi yang digulung selimut itu dan berbisik, "Aku sudah kunci pintunya. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu lagi".

Yoongi membulatkan matanya karena dia tahu apa arti dari kalimat ambigu itu namun dia pura-pura tidak tahu karena dia malu, "A-apa maksudmu? Hey! Ini dirumah orang!".

"Makanya, aku harap kau tidak berteriak, Yoongi sayang", bisik Park Jimin dan menambahkan kekehan gemas di akhir.

Jantung Yoongi melompat-lompat tak karuan. Yoongi tahu, Park Jimin tidak serius dengan kata-katanya. Tapi di dalam otaknya sudah terputar sebuah drama kotor khusus orang dewasa. Yoongi tidak siap untuk hal seperti itu. Hal selanjutnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah melawan dan menjauhkan Park Jimin dari dirinya sendiri tanpa berteriak histeris.

.

 **New Home**

.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?", tanya kakak Yoongi dari _pantry_ rumah Nyonya Lee. Mereka sedang membantu pemilik rumah menyiapkan makan siang, tapi kakaknya yang bermata tajam itu bisa dengan cepat menyadari lebam samar di sudut bibir Park Jimin.

"Jangan bilang, Yoongi memukulmu karena kau ingin macam-macam dengannya?. Hahahaha! Kau seperti punya tompel!", kakanya tergelak puas.

Itu memang benar. Yoongi memang memukulnya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kemesumannya yang berada atas rata-rata. Yoongi mungkin suka padanya, tapi dia tidak semudah itu untuk disentuh. Setidaknya nikahi Yoongi dulu jika memang mau. Eh?

Nyonya Lee tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. "Jangan meledeknya terus. Lihat, wajahnya jadi merah", ujarnya.

"Walaupun kau bukan anak kandung CEO Park, tapi kau mirip sekali dengannya", lanjut Nyonya Lee.

Yoongi melirik sekilas, Park Jimin tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Minjoon juga", Nyonya Lee menerawang kedepan.

"Minjoon?", Yoongi berbisik pada Park Jimin. Sepertinya Yoongi familiar dengan nama itu.

Anak itu terkekeh jahil dan mendekat pada Yoongi. "Minjoon itu nama ayahku", bisiknya cengengesan.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Dia jadi teringat pertemuan pertama mereka di toserba. Saat itu Park Jimin kepergok mencuri dan dia memanggil Yoongi dengan nama 'Minjoon'. Pantas dia bisa dengan mudah memanggil Yoongi dengan nama itu, rupanya itu adalah nama ayahnya.

"Dasar anak nakal", desis Yoongi dan Park Jimin hanya tertawa malu.

"Park Minjoon. Walaupun dia hanya anak angkat tapi dia sangat mirip dengan kakekmu"

"Apa?!", Park Jimin, Yoongi dan kakaknya memekik hampir bersamaan membuat Nyonya Lee terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan lobak ditangannya.

"Apa maksudmu Nyonya? M-maksudmu ayah bukan anak kandung kakek?"

"K-kau tidak tahu tentang itu?"

Park Jimin menggeleng lalu Nyonya Lee menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku boleh mengatakan ini atau tidak", katanya. Dia mengawasi ketiga tamunya dengan ragu.

"Minjoon adalah sahabatku sejak lama sekali. Dia memberitahuku tentang statusnya sejak kami pertama kali bermain bersama. Dia memang tidak memberitahu teman-teman yang lain tapi ku pikir setidaknya dia akan memberitahu anaknya tentang silsilah keluarga"

Nyonya Lee memandangi mereka bertiga dan mendesah. Dia meletakkan spatulanya lalu mematikan kompornya. Dia mendekati Yoongi dan Park Jimin yang duduk dimeja makannya. Dia menyentuh bahu Park Jimin sebelum dia duduk bersama mereka.

"Seseorang meninggalkan Minjoon bayi di depan rumah ibuku. Di rumah ini. Ibuku tidak bisa merawatnya karena saat itu aku juga masih bayi. Sementara itu kakek dan nenekmu yang sudah lama menikah masih belum mempunyai keturunan. Saat mereka tahu ada bayi ditinggalkan disini, mereka sangat senang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk merawatnya".

"Lima tahun setelah merawat Minjoon, ternyata nenekmu melahirkan dua orang anak lagi. Meskipun begitu, kakekmu tetap menyayangi ayahmu bahkan lebih dan membuat pamanmu, Jungmin, merasa iri. Dia selalu berusaha mencelakai Minjoon. Aku ingat sekali, saat itu liburan sekolah. Jungmin berusaha menenggelamkan Minjoon di sungai. Minjoon dan aku sama-sama tidak bisa berenang, tapi aku harus terjun dan menyelamatkan sahabatku atau dia akan mati. Untung saja dia selamat. Aku sangat kesal karena aku juga hampir mati saat itu. Aku ingin melaporkannya pada kakekmu, tapi Minjoon melarangku"

Park Jimin, Yoongi dan kakaknya menganga tidak percaya.

"Minjoon tidak menyukai Jungmin. Tapi ia tidak berusaha melawan atau membalas walau Jungmin selalu ingin berbuat jahat padanya. Bukan untuk melindungi Jungmin dari hukuman ayahnya, tapi karena dia menghormati ayahnya. Ayahnya pasti akan sangat murka jika tahu anak kandungnya berusaha melukai anak angkatnya. Itu tindakan tidak terhormat"

"Jungmin marah saat rumah itu diwariskan pada Minjoon. Dia memang selalu tidak suka melihat Minjoon bahagia. Terlebih saat Minjoon mengadopsi Jimin. Dia sangat-sangat tidak setuju. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa pewaris sebaiknya berasal dari keturunan asli bukan orang lain. Tapi dia justru memenangkan sifat serakahnya dan menggelapkan investasi hingga perusahaan mereka hampir kehilangan investor-investor mereka. Itulah sebabnya kakekmu mewariskan perusaannya pada ayahmu. Dia tidak percaya pada anaknya sendiri. Dan itu semakin membuat Jungmin marah. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang merasukinya, tapi dia selalu berusaha mencelakai ayahmu. Karena jika Minjoon mati otomatis perusahaan akan jatuh ke tanganmu. Itulah sebabnya dia membakar rumah kalian dulu. Dia ingin melenyapkanmu juga, Jimin. Jika ahli waris tidak ada, maka perusahaan akan diberikan padanya"

Nyonya Lee menggenggam tangan Park Jimin. "Aku bersyukur kau selamat. Dengarkan aku. Dia sangat berbahaya. Aku harap kau tidak bertemu dengannya, Jimin"

Park Jimin, Yoongi dan kakaknya saling melirik. Sudah terlambat. Mereka tidak hanya bertemu, tapi mereka bahkan sudah berurusan dengannya. Itu fakta yang sangat mengejutkan. Seandainya mereka tidak bertemu dengan Nyonya Lee, mungkin selamanya mereka tidak akan tahu tentang kebenarannya.

.

Pagi itu mobil kakak Yoongi sunyi. Cerita keluarga CEO Park rupanya membuat mereka tidak bisa berkata-kata. Semenjak mendengar cerita itu, mereka bertiga jadi lebih sering diam dan bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah menurunkan Park Jimin di ujung gang tempat kerjanya, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolah Yoongi. Mereka terus diam, hingga kakaknya itu buka suara pada detik-detik akhir mereka tiba di sekolah Yoongi.

"Semua pikiran tentang Park Jungmin benar-benar menggangguku! Huh! Rasanya ingin sekali kulenyapkan makhluk jahat itu", ujarnya.

Dia menghadap Yoongi, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi dan malah berganti memindaitubuh Yoongi dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau jangan lupa makan siang. Kau terlibat kurus sekali".

Yoongi berkerut tidak percaya dengan ucapan kakaknya barusan. Tumben sekali dia memikirkan tubuh Yoongi.

"Hey! Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Dengar. Dan itu membuat telingaku terasa aneh, _tau_!", jawab Yoongi sambil menggosok-gosok kedua telinganya yang terasa geli. "Tumben sekali kau bicara seperti itu. Mencurigakan-Ah! Jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan mainanku, ya?"

"Mainan yang mana? Kau kan sudah tidak punya mainan lagi. Sudah turun sana! Dasar menyebalkan!", gerutu kakaknya yang perhatiaanya ditolak begitu saja.

Yoongi menjulurkan lidah, mengejek kakaknya sebelum dia turun dari mobil. Saat mobil kakaknya melaju meninggalkannya begitu saja, saat itulah Yoongi merasa hampa.

"Ah! Ada apa denganku! Nanti juga kita akan bertemu lagi", gumamnya.

Dia mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan memasuki sekolahnya. Namun perasaan tengah diawasi itu muncul lagi, membuat Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menengok kebelakang dan hanya mendapati murid-murid yang sedang berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

"Min Yoongi?", sebuah suara dan tepukan di bahu membuatnya menjerit.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Yoongi terkejut saat mendapati dua orang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dan bertubuh lima kali ukuran tubuhnya, sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi yang masih terkejut menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali tanpa berpikir untuk mencurigai mereka sebagai orang-orang berbahaya. Seseorang dari mereka mendekat dan memegangi Yoongi dengan erat sedangkan yang lainnya menempelkan sapu tangan putih dengan aroma menusuk tepat di hidung Yoongi. Pikirannya langsung mengarah pada adegan penculikan yang ada di drama televisi. Yoongi meronta-ronta. Akan tetapi tubuhnya semakin lama semakin terasa lemas, seolah tenaganya dihisap sampai habis. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegap. Kemudian segalanya berubah menjadi gelap. Yoongi tidak sadarkan diri.

.

 **New Home**

.

Saat tersadar, kepalanya terasa pening. Yoongi mendapati dirinya sudah terikat di sebuah kursi dengan mulut yang ditutup lakban hingga dia tidak bisa menggerakkan bibirnya. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh lampu yang temaram yang menyala tepat di atas kepala Yoongi. Udaranya pengap dan berdebu. Yoongi tidak tahu dia sedang ada di mana sekarang. Mungkin sebuah gudang tua atau semacamnya. Ingatannya melayang pada dua orang pria yang menemuinya di sekolah tadi, pasti mereka yang melakukan semua ini padanya.

Yoongi bergerak-gerak, berusaha melepaskan ikatannya walaupun dia tahu dia diikat dengan sangat kuat. Dia panik saat memikirkan satu orang yang paling memungkinkan untuk melakukan penculikan seperti ini. Park Jungmin.

Yoongi hanya anak SMA biasa yang tidak penakut tapi juga bukan pemberani. Diikat di dalam ruang gelap seperti itu membuat Yoongi ingin menangis juga. Tidak munafik, Yoongi masih belum mau mati. Masa depannya masih panjang.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Jantung Yoongi berdetak semakin cepat. Dia panik saat dia benar-benar mendengar suara Paman Park Jimin dari balik punggungnya. Sebuah tangan besar memegangi bahu bergetar Yoongi. Dia semakin kuat berusaha melepaskan diri hingga lengannya terasa perih karena tergores oleh tali pengikat.

"Ya ampun, apa yang kalian lakukan padanya? Kenapa kalian tutup mulutnya, nanti dia bisa kesulitan bernafas", kata Paman Park Jimin. Terdengar suara tawa mengerikan dari arah belakang Yoongi.

 _Oh, bagus! Aku dikepung. Siapa saja, tolong!_

Paman Park Jimin mendekati dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yoongi, lalu dengan perlahan membuka penutup mulut Yoongi hingga Yoongi bisa merasakan kulit sekitar bibirnya tertarik dengan kuat dan terasa perih.

"Yoongi, kau baik-naik saja? Mereka memang suka bermain-main. Maafkan mereka, ya", ujar Paman Park Jimin dengan senyum prihatin dan mengusap kepalanya.

Yoongi menyingkirkan kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin disentuh oleh orang jahat itu. Tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan tapi sorot matanya penuh kebencian. Yoongi benar-benar mengutuk orang ini.

"Maaf jika aku pakai cara ini. Jika tidak ku ambil kesayanganya, maka Jimin tidak akan mau memberiku tanda tangannya. Ya. Hanya itu yang kuminta. Tanda tangannya. Jika aku sudah mendapatkannya, maka aku tidak akan menyentuh kalian lagi. Aku janji", katanya dengan perlahan-lahan namun terdengar penuh ancaman.

Yoongi menggeram marah. "Kau tidak akan mendapat apapun darinya!".

Mereka beradu dua tatapan berbeda, yang satu tatapan marah sedangkan yang satunya lagi menatap datar. Suasana senyap untuk sesaat hingga suara getar ponsel terdengar. Sebuah layar ponsel menyala di depan kaki Yoongi menunjukkan nama 'Park Jimin'. Yoongi mendelik mengetahuinya. Dia menatap bergantian Pria di hadapannya dan ponselnya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita buktikan", kata Paman Park Jimin. Dia bangkit berdiri dan memungut ponsel Yoongi.

"Mau apa kau?", tanya Yoongi ketakutan. Jangan sampai pria gila ini bicara dengan Park Jimin. Jika itu terjadi, maka semua akan berantakan.

"Kita akan lihat, apakah Jimin akan memberikan apa yang aku mau atau tidak. Setidaknya hargai dia yang mengkhawatirkanmu", kata paman Park Jimin sambil menekan pengeras suara dan menerima panggilan Park Jimin.

 _"Akhirnya kau menerima teleponku. Kau kemana saja? Sudah malam. Jangan membuat kami khawatir. Katakan di mana kau sekarang, biar aku jemput"_

Yoongi diam. Serasa ingin menangis saat mendengar suara Park Jimin. Tapi lidahnya kelu. Dia tidak bisa memberitahu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang atau mereka berdua akan berada dalam bahaya.

"Ayo, beritahu padanya apa yang terjadi padamu, anak pemberani", tukas paman Park Jimin sambil mengangkat wajah Yoongi dengan tangannya yang kuat hingga Yoongi mau tidak mau harus melihat wajahnya.

 _"Siapa itu, Yoongi?"_

"Hai, keponakanku sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Yoongi dan aku baru saja membicarakan dirimu", sapa Paman Park Jimin sok riang yang membuat Yoongi mual.

Park Jimin terdiam di sana. Dia pasti bingung dan terkejut sekali saat tahu Yoongi sedang bersama pamannya sekarang.

" _P-paman?"_

"Aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Kau jangan khawatir. Tutup teleponnya!", ujar Yoongi. Suaranya bergetar antara keraguan atas keselamatan nyawanya sendiri, namun dia tidak ingin sesuatu juga terjadi pada Park Jimin.

" _Yoongi_ -"

"Aku bilang tutup teleponnya!", tukasnya lebih keras. Namun sebuah tangan besar menghantam bagian belakang kepalanya hingga peningnya terasa lagi. Paman Park Jimin beranjak dan berdecak mengejek

"Buang-buang waktu!"

Dia berjalan menjauh dan bicara kepada keponakannya di sambungan, "Kita saling mengerti saja. Ku kirim alamatnya dan kau datang. Aku dapatkan yang aku mau dan kau dapatkan dia kembali."

" _Jika sesuatu terjadi padanya_ -!"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh bahkan ujung rambutnya selama kau bisa bekerja sama"

" _Baiklah_ "

"Tidak! Jimin! Jangan datang! JANGAN!"

Sambungan terputus. Pria itu menatap Yoongi dan terkekeh seram. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Ayo, tuan-tuan. Kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhnya"

Dia pergi meninggalkan Yoongi diikuti oleh pria-pria besar yang berjalan dari arah punggung Yoongi. Mereka semua tertawa senang tapi terdengar sangat jahat.

Yoongi menggeram marah. "Kalian manusia tercela! Aku bersumpah kalian akan menyesal telah melakukan semua ini!", dan akhirnya dia menangis. Dia tahu meneriaki mereka hanyalah sia-sia, mereka tidak akan melepaskan ikatannya. Sekarang pikirkan saja, bagaimana jika Park Jimin datang dan benar-benar menandatangani surat yang diinginkan lalu akhirnya mereka berdua ternyata tidak bisa selamat?

.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Seharusnya Yoongi melarikan diri sejak awal dia ditanyai nama oleh kedua pria asing itu. Menyesal pun tidak berguna sekarang. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah menghentikan Park Jimin agar tidak memberikan apa yang pamannya inginkan, bagaimana pun caranya. Karena jika Park Jimin memberikannya dengan mudah, maka semua perjuangan mereka selama ini akan sia-sia dan mungkin CEO Park juga kecewa melihat anaknya memberikan peninggalannya pada orang jahat seperti pamannya. Yoongi mendesah. Dia merasa tidak berguna sekarang.

Yoongi terkesiap karena pintu gudang itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Mereka kembali, kali ini bersama Park Jimin yang berdiri didepan mereka. Yoongi merasa ada secerca harapan untuk bebas saat melihat wajahnya, namun dia sadar bukan dia yang harus diselamatkan di sini, melainkan Park Jimin sendiri.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Sudah kubilang jangan datang!"

Park Jimin menghampirinya dengan cepat dan berlutut dihadapan Yoongi. Memeriksa tubuh Yoongi dari atas hingga bawah, memastikan bahwa Yoongi baik-baik saja.

"Jangan khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja", ujar Park Jimin sambil menangkup sebelah pipi Yoongi. Mungkin dia pikir dia bisa menenangkan Yoongi. Tapi tidak sama sekali.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika kau berikan tanda tanganmu padanya maka akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu denganku lagi untuk selamanya", ancam Yoongi. Biasanya ancaman seperti itu mempan pada Park Jimin. Namun kali ini, anak itu justru tersenyum getir dan mencubit hidung Yoongi.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi", katanya.

Yoongi menatapnya tidak percaya. Hatinya terasa perih saat Park Jimin lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan pamannya yang jahat ketimbang Yoongi. Di balik punggung Park Jimin, senyum kemenangan pamannya mengembang.

"Pilihan yang tepat, Jiminie", begitu katanya.

Dia menyodorkan map lengkap dengan pena nya kepada Park Jimin yang masih berlutut dihadapan Yoongi.

"Lepaskan Yoongi lebih dulu", kata Park Jimin tanpa menyentuh map itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau tanda tangani suratnya"

"Jimin!", Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan menatap ke dalam mata Park Jimin. Memperingatkan melalui sorot matanya bahwa pria itu hanya akan menipu mereka. Namun si surai orange tidak mau mendengarkan. Dia malah menerima surat itu dan mulai menekan penanya.

Mereka mungkin mengikat kedua tangannya, tapi tidak dengan kedua kakinya. Tak ingin membiarkan hal bodoh itu terjadi. Yoongi menendangkan salah satu kakinya pada map itu hingga map itu melayang tinggi di atas kepala mereka dan terjatuh di lantai.

"Dasar anak bodoh!", umpat paman Park Jimin namun Yoongi tidak ingin menggubrisnya. Dia kembali menatap Park Jimin lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang mulai memerah dan berair.

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi. Jika kau tanda tangani surat itu maka hubungan apapun yang kita jalani akan berakhir saat itu juga!"

"Cepat tanda tangani!", ujar Paman Park Jimin dan kembali menyodorkan surat itu di tangan keponakannya yang sialnya masih saja diterima dengan mudah.

"Jimin!", Yoongi menekan suaranya. Dia sedang tidak main-main saat ini. Sumpah, Yoongi tidak menginginkan harta itu. Dia hanya tidak suka jika orang jahat yang menang.

Namun lagi-lagi Park Jimin tidak mau mendengarnya. Dia sudah memposisikan penanya di atas surat itu dan bersiap untuk menorehkan tintanya.

"Park Jimin!", Yoongi menendang lagi, kali ini tidak sengaja tendangannya mengenai tangan Park Jimin hingga penanya juga ikut terlepas dari tangannya.

"Dasar tidak berguna!", pria itu menggeram marah sekali lagi dan menghampiri Yoongi. Dia menampar Yoongi dengan tangannya yang besar dan kuat hingga pipi Yoongi terasa panas.

"Paman! Paman sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakitinya!"

"Tidak, jika dia menghambat kesepakatan kita", jawab Paman Park Jimin dengan nafas memburu karena kesal pada Yoongi. Dia mendekat dan mencengkeram rahang Yoongi kuat-kuat. "Sekali lagi kau berulah, maka akan kupastikan kau akan mendapatkan lebih dari sekedar tamparan".

Yoongi nenatapnya lekat-lekat. Matanya berair karena panas dipipinya dan amarah dalam dadanya. "Aku tidak takut!"

Paman Park Jimin berdecak sekali. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Dia memanggil anak buahnya hanya dengan satu jari saja dan mereka langsung patuh.

"Bawa dia pergi. Jauhkan dia sebelum urusanku dengan keponakanku selesai", katanya.

"Tidak! Jangan sakiti dia!", pekik Park Jimin seraya bangkit untuk menyusul Yoongi. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh pamannya hingga dia hanya bisa menatap Yoongi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kedua anak buah Park Jungmin menyeret kursi Yoongi menuju ruangan lain disana. Yoongi tentu tidak akan menurut begitu saja. Dia terus memberontak, berteriak, menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat kedua pria besar itu kewalahan saat menyeret kursinya dan secara tidak sengaja membuat Yoongi terhempas jatuh kelantai dengan kepala yang membentur keras lantai berdebu itu. Kepala Yoongi kembali terasa pening, hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Park Jimin yang berlari ke arahnya dan meneriakkan namanya. Setelah itu, semua kembali gelap seperti sebelumnya. Yoongi kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

.

" _Aku harap semua itu hanya mimpi_ "

.

Disini terang, putih dan hangat. Menurut komik yang sering dia baca, suatu tempat yang serba putih itu menandakan jika karakternya sudah pergi ke surga. Tapi aroma ini, Yoongi seperti mengenalnya. Apa ini benar di surga? Yoongi pikir dia tidak sesuci itu.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Satu pertanyaan itu terasa sulit untuk dikatakan karena tenggorokkannya terasa kering. Namun Yoongi yakin ada respon untuk pertanyaannya itu.

"Yoongi!"

"Yoongi kau sudah sadar?"

Yoongi melirik ke sampingnya. Ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna orange dan seorang wanita cantik di sana menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Yoongi juga melirik tangannya yang sedang di _infus_. Ahh, pantas Yoongi mengenali aromanya. Sepertinya dia sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Yoongi, apa kau ingat siapa aku?"

"Yoongi, aku kakakmu. Apa kau ingat?"

Yoongi menatap mereka dengan datar. Mengawasi wajah mereka satu per satu. Bertanya-tanya, mengapa mereka memasang ekspresi menyedihkan seperti itu padanya.

"Yoongi, katakan sesuatu. Apa kau ingat pada kami?", tanya si wanita dengan suara bergetar seperti ingin menangis.

Yoongi mendesah malas dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kalian. Kenapa kalian suka sekali mengganggu tidurku. Pergi sana!", kata Yoongi. Tentu saja Yoongi ingat mereka. Kakaknya yang cerewet dan Park Jimin kekasihnya itu yang suka sekali menjahilinya dan mengganggu hobi tidurnya.

"Oh, Yoongi! Syukurlah kau ingat kami!", kakaknya memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Noona_ , nanti aku bisa mati", kata Yoongi kesusahan. Rasanya seperti terjepit di antara lemari dan dinding. Sesak sekali. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Kenapa kalain pikir aku akan lupa pada kalian berdua?"

"Kepalamu terbentur cukup keras. Kami takut kau _insomnia_ -"

"- _Amnesia_ ", koreksi Park Jimin.

"Ya. _Amnesia_. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja".

Bicara soal kepala Yoongi yang terbentur, sekarang dia ingat apa yang telah terjadi. Dia menatap Park Jimin dengan bingung. "Jadi itu bukan mimpi? Bagaimana bisa kita keluar dari sana?", tanyanya.

Belum sempat terjawab pertanyaannya, seorang pria dan wanita masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Yoongi.

"Ah, Yoongi. Kenalkan Itu bibiku dan sekertaris ayahku, Tuan Kang"

Yoongi menatapi mereka. Seorang wanita yang terlihat sederhana itu tersenyum ramah pada Yoongi.

" _Annyeong_ , Yoongi. Senang melihatmu baik-baik saja", sapanya.

Haha, Yoongi jadi semakin bingung dengan reuni keluarga Park Jimin ini.

.

Pertemuan dengan bibi Park Jimin berlanjut pada perbincangan yang lebih serius. Wanita itu lah yang ternyata membawa Yoongi dan Park Jimin keluar dari gudang itu. Dia membawa serta satuan polisi untuk menangkap kakaknya sendiri-Park Jungmin-atas tuduhan penculikan, pemaksaan dan semua kejahatan yang dia perbuat di masa lalu. Yoongi lega. Dia senang karena pada akhirnya kejadian ini menemukan titik terang. Park Jimin tidak perlu kehilangan warisannya dan mereka tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan pria jahat itu.

"Aku sebagai adiknya benar-benar minta maaf", kata bibi Park Jimin.

"Tapi...bagaimana bibi tahu kami ada di sana?"

Ekspresi wanita itu berubah seperti dia baru saja ketahuan telah melakukan sesuatu. Dia berdehem dan tersenyum canggung sambil menggosok tengkuknya. "Uhm.. Begini Yoongi. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya", katanya.

Yoongi berkerut bingung menatapi wanita itu. Apa yang terjadi sehingga dia harus minta maaf pada Yoongi di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"Mungkin kau merasa tidak nyaman selama beberapa hari-mungkin minggu, karena aku mengikutimu kemana pun kau pergi"

Yoongi melebarkan matanya seolah ia baru mendapatkan pencerahan. Jadi dia yang mengikuti dan menakuti Yoongi selama ini.

"Ah, ya. Aku merasa sedikit keakutan", jawab Yoongi dengan wajah santai. Setidaknya dia lega karena yang mengikutinya adalah seorang wanita baik.

"Aku juga heran, kenapa aku diperintahkan untuk mengikuti Yoongi? Kenapa bukan Jimin yang jelas-jelas adalah anaknya? Tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Yoongi lah yang butuh pengawalan. Karena mereka memang berniat untuk menculikmu dan menjadikanmu sebagai alat untuk-"

"Tunggu dulu!", tiba-tiba kakak Yoongi menyela ucapan wanita itu. Semua orang di sana menatap padanya termasuk Yoongi.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? 'Anaknya'?", tanya kakak Yoongi dengan dahi berkerut bingung. "Siapa yang memberimu perintah untuk mengikuti Yoongi?".

Mereka semua beralih menatap bibi Park Jimin. Yoongi bahkan tidak memperhatikan kata-kata wanita itu dengan baik. Yoongi baru menyadari jika kakaknya benar-benar wartawan sejati. Haha..

Wanita itu menatapi Park Jimin dan menghela nafas.

"Kakakku Park Minjoon. Itulah sebabnya aku bisa menemukan kalian di gudang tua itu. Dan juga memperbaiki tempat kerja Jimin dan rumah kalian. Semua itu atas perintahnya"

Mereka bertiga membulatkan mata. Terkejut, tentu saja. Sekali lagi Yoongi salah sangka. Bukan paman Park Jimin yang memperbaikinya, tapi justru CEO Park.

"A-ayah?"

"Ya, Jimin. Aku datang untuk memberitahukan bahwa Ayahmu masih hidup. Setahun yang lalu dia sadar dari koma. Kau adalah orang pertama yang dia cari.", katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi Pria dengan setelan hitam yang mendatangi toserba paman Kim adalah tuan Park?"

"Oh, bukan. Itu adalah tuan Kang", jawab wanita itu sambil mengerling pada sekertaris mereka.

"Lalu, di mana ayah sekarang?", Park Jimin menyela.

"Kami memindahkannya ke Singapura untuk perawatan. Kondisinya masih lemah. Apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

Yoongi menatapi Park Jimin yang mengangguk semangat. Tapi kenapa Yoongi justru merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat didalam dadanya.

.

Yoongi duduk diam termenung di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kakaknya dan Bibi Park Jimin memberi mereka kesempatan untuk bicara berdua saja mengenai keputusan Park Jimin untuk pergi menemui ayahnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya dia yang saling menatap pandang dengan Park Jimin. Kali ini dia lebih suka menunduk. Ada perasaan kesal, sedih, dan tidak rela di dalam hatinya saat ini.

Park Jimin akan pergi untuk menemui ayahnya hari ini juga. Dia nampak sangat bahagia. Seharusnya Yoongi juga ikut bahagia, bukannya malah bersikap manja dengan melarangnya pergi. Tapi memang itulah yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak ingin Park Jimin pergi.

"Yoongi"

Sebuah sentuhan lembut di atas kepalanya membuat Yoongi menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau marah karena aku membuat tanganmu sakit", lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan dari pada sebuah pernyataan. Yoongi menatap tangan kanan Park Jimin yang dibalut oleh perban elastis. Itu hasil dari tendangannya.

"Kau tidak sengaja. Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi", kata Park Jimin. Dia mengambil duduk samping Yoongi. Dia menatapi Yoongi yang masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Yoongi-"

"-ya sudah kalau begitu, pergi saja. Tidak apa-apa", Yoongi berusaha membuat suaranya tidak terdengar ketus, namun dia gagal. Suaranya masih terdengar tidak terima hingga membuat Park Jimin terdiam.

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Agaknya dia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu. Lalu dia menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dia menangis di depan Park Jimin. Lebih parah lagi, dia menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan bonekanya dan tidak mau diganti dengan boneka yang baru. Yoongi baru sadar jika suara tangisnya jelek sekali.

"Yoongi, aku hanya pergi sebentar saja", ujar Park Jimin setengah tertawa. Dia segera membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya teman lagi selain dirimu, bocah tengik!"

Park Jimin tertawa dan mengusap rambutnya, "tentu saja. Kau kan setia padaku. Maka dari itu aku akan menelponmu. Oke?" katanya.

"Kau janji?", tanya Yoongi dengan terisak.

"Aku janji. Apapun untukmu, Min Yoongi"

Yoongi tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya. "Baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada ayahmu. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku.. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu".

Park Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sepasang tangannya menangkup wajah Yoongi dan membuatnya saling berhadapan. Yoongi menatap matanya dan lagi-lagi dia merasa bersalah. Anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang. Yoongi merasa jahat karena telah berberat hati untuk membiarkannya pergi.

"Yoongi. Kau akan menungguku kembali, kan?", Park Jimin menatap matanya penuh tuntutan.

"Tentu saja", Yoongi menyibak selimutnya dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Park Jimin dan untuk pertama kalinya dialah orang yang memulai ciuman diantara mereka. Ciuman yang dalam dan panjang. Supaya Yoongi bisa mengingatnya sampai Park Jimin kembali ke pelukannya lagi.

"Oh! Astaga!"

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan mereka menatap malas pada perawat yang berdiri kikuk didepan pintu. Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali mengganggu kemesraan mereka. Menyebalkan. Sementara itu, dibalik punggung si perawat, kakak Yoongi mengintip sambil tertawa geli.

"Pasti _noona_ yang menyuruhnya masuk"

Park Jimin terkekeh dan mencubit pipinya. Yoongi suka melihat senyumannya. Tidak bisa dibayangkan Yoongi hanya akan bisa melihat senyuman itu dari foto di layar ponselnya untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Tapi di atas semua itu, Yoongi bersyukur, masalah mereka sudah selesai dan mereka bisa menjalani hidup mereka dengan tenang seperti semula.

.

 **New Home**

.

Tidak ada surat, tidak ada pesan, tidak ada telepon atau video call yang dia janjikan. Park Jimin tidak menghubunginya selama lebih dari satu tahun. Baiklah, Yoongi anggap Park Jimin lebih suka tinggal bersama ayahnya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak suka tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Yoongi juga mau jika dia punya.

Tapi yang tidak bisa dimaafkan adalah Park Jimin yang tidak menepati janji untuk menghubunginya. Apa dia tidak tahu jika Yoongi setengah mati menahan rindunya? Yoongi bahkan tidak berani menelepon karena dia tidak ingin mengganggu apapun yang sedang Park Jimin lakukan bersama ayahnya disana.

Kakaknya bilang Yoongi menyedihkan. Ternyata cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. " _Kalau saja bukan karena ayahnya yang membiayai perbaikan rumah kita, sudah pasti akan kuhajar dia_ ", begitu katanya. Kakaknya bahkan berencana untuk membawanya menyusul Park Jimin ke Singapura. Tapi tentu saja Yoongi menolak. Itu memalukan. Yoongi bukan anak perempuan.

"Yoongi, jangan murung begitu. Kau harus semangat. Kalau sampai kau tidak bisa lulus, namamu akan kuhapus dari kartu keluarga!", kata kakaknya begitu mobilnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Yoongi. Yoongi mengedikkan bahu dan melambai malas pada kakaknya setelah itu dia melangkah masuk kedalam sekolah tanpa semangat.

Kakinya baru sampai di koridor pertama dan dia langsung dibuat kebingungan oleh para siswa yang bergerombol dan menghalangi jalannya. Dua orang siswa perempuan bahkan baru saja menabrak bahunya dari belakang dan berlari menghampiri gerombolan itu. Karena penasaran dan tentu saja tidak mau ketinggalan berita terbaru di sekolah, akhirnya Yoongi ikut menghampiri. Yoongi tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kepala-kepala manusia remaja disana, sepertinya dia berdiri terlalu jauh dari objek yang ingin dia lihat. Koridor yang awalnya berisik dengan decak dan bisikan kagum itu tiba-tiba sunyi dalam sekejap. Yoongi kembali bingung dibuatnya. Huh, nasib bertubuh pendek. Yoongi menyesal selalu melewatkan jam minum susu saat dia masih kecil dulu.

Yoongi sebenarnya ingin menyerah saja dan berniat untuk bertanya pada teman sekelasnya saja nanti. Namun saat gerombolan itu tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua dan mata sipitnya bisa melihat dengan jelas sesosok anak laki-laki berambut hitam bertubuh kurus itu berjalan diantara mereka dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat. Yoongi kenal senyuman mesum itu.

"Park Jimin?!"

Tentu saja dia terkejut, Park Jimin tidak memberitahu jika dia sudah kembali. Bunyi sepatunya terdengar semakin jelas seiring langkahnya mendekati Yoongi. Yoongi kelabakan, dia biasa melihat surai orange, baju dekil dan juga kulit yang kecoklatan. Akan tetapi saat ini Park Jimin terlihat berbeda. Memakai seragam yang sama dengan milik Yoongi dan ransel serta sepatu hitam mengkilatnya. Wajahnya juga nampak bersinar, tapi senyumnya masih sama mesumnya seperti dulu.

Park Jimin atau entah siapa itu berjalan angkuh kearahnya. "Sekolah ini panas sekali. Aku akan pasang pendingin di setiap sudutnya. Aku tidak suka berkeringat", katanya saat dia melewati Yoongi begitu saja bahkan tanpa melirik Yoongi sedetikpun.

Detik berikutnya para siswa-terutama yang perempuan-berebut mengikutinya dan tanpa ragu menabrak tubuh Yoongi hingga dia terpelanting kesana-kemari. Yoongi mendengus tidak percaya sambil melihat gerombolan itu yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan.

.

Saat makan siang, Yoongi menghampiri anak itu karena rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. Benarkah itu Park Jimin? Atau hanya seseorang yang mirip saja?

Sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan, Yoongi menghampiri anak itu yang sedang duduk seperti pangeran, seorang diri di _cafetaria_ sekolahnya(walaupun duduk sendirian, tapi meja di kanan-kiri-depan-belakangnya penuh dengan siswa yang menatapinya. Yoongi risih. Park Jimin itu miliknya!).

Yoongi meletakan nampannya dengan agak sedikit kasar. Itu karena dia menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambut hitam baru itu.

"Hey manis~", sapanya. Seketika Yoongi meleleh dan mata kesal itu berubah gugup. Yoongi melirik nama dadanya dan disana tertulis jelas dengan _hangeul_ bahwa namanya adalah Park Jimin.

"Park-"

"Min Yoongi, huh? Nama yang manis", katanya lalu menyedot jus di dalam gelasnya sambil melirik arah yang lain.

Yoongi menelan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya dan memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia menatap Park Jimin-atau bukan-dengan dahi berkerut. Apa dia lupa pada Yoongi? Atau pura-pura lupa?

.

Saat pulang sekolah, gerombolan itu masih saja menghalangi jalan Yoongi. Dia mengerti kalau Park Jimin memang setampan pangeran _Disney_. Tapi tidak perlu bergerombol setiap saat, kan?

"Aku mau lewat! Bergerombol ditempat lain saja!", jeritnya frustasi dan berhasil menakuti gadis-gadis sampai mereka menyingkir dari jalan Yoongi.

Yoongi melangkah dengan kesal melewati mereka tapi salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Kau marah karena mantan pacarmu sekolah disini juga?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Dengar ya, dia bukan mantan pacarku. Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengannya".

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang makan siang dengannya?"

"I-itu...", Yoongi berpikir keras. "Itu karena kalian semua bergerombol memenuhi meja. Berhentilah bergerombol, kalian membuatku kesal!", tidak mau berlama-lama, Yoongi melangkah pergi dari hadapan mereka. Tidak ada gunanya melawan gadis-gadis. Mereka ditakdirkan untuk selalu benar yang ada nanti Yoongi dikeroyok oleh mereka.

Alih-alih berjalan pulang, Yoongi malah mengerem kakinya saat melihat Park Jimin berada tak jauh didepannya, masuk kedalam sebuah mobil hitam mewah. Dia melirik Yoongi dan tersenyum tipis, itu saja, setelah itu pintu mobil ditutup lalu mobil itu segera melaju membawa Park Jimin pergi.

"HUH!-

.

"-MENYEBALKAN SEKALI!"

Paman Kim mendesah, "Yoongi, kau menakuti pelanggan", katanya. Apa yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanyalah minta maaf lagi. Dia benar-benar sedang kesal sekarang.

"Ini sudah yang kelima belas kalinya kau berteriak hari ini. Ada apa?"

Yoongi mencebik. "Park Jimin! Dia sombong sekali! Setelah lama menghilang, dia tiba-tiba muncul menjadi siswa baru di sekolahku", katanya.

"Jimin? Dia sudah kembali?", pekik paman Kim.

Dia melirik pria yang sekarang menjadi bosnya itu. Rupanya bukan cuma dirinya saja yang merindukan Park Jimin. Apa boleh buat. Yoongi menghela nafas dan mulai menceritakan segala yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Bagaimana dia merasa kesal karena menunggu sekian lama namun saat waktunya tiba, mereka justru bertemu dengan cara yang tidak diinginkan.

"Kau yakin itu Jimin? Aku rasa itu bukan dia", komentar paman Kim.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Ya.. Aku pikir itu juga bukan dia. Aku harap aku salah membaca namanya", gumam Yoongi. Dia benar-benar kesal, kesal, kesal, dan sedih. Yoongi yang malang, dia kecewa kekasihnya lupa padanya.

.

"Aku pulang...", Yoongi masuk kedalam rumahnya dan disambut dengan kakaknya yang tersenyum sumringah, mata berbinar, pipi merona, mencurigakan.

"Apa?", tanya Yoongi.

Kakaknya menggeleng dan tidak mau menjawab. Yoongi memutar matanya malas. Sungguh. Dia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berdebat, mengejek atau apapun bersama kakaknya. Kejadian disekolah hari ini ditambah dengan kerja sampingan di toko paman Kim hingga malam sudah cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Terserah", kata Yoongi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli.

"Aku pergi dulu", sahut kakaknya.

Yoongi menoleh dan melihat kakaknya memegang mantel birunya dan sebuah tas tangan keberuntungannya(katanya _sih_ ). Mungkin dia mau kencan.

"Hati-hati dijalan", Yoongi melambaikan tangannya lalu menguap. Setelah kakaknya sudah keluar dari pintu, Yoongi melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya dilantai atas.

Lima bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk menyelesaikan perbaikan rumah mereka. Terima kasih pada ayah 'Park Jimin'(Yoongi malas mengingatnya sekarang), akhirnya mereka sudah tidak perlu menumpang dirumah tetangga lagi.

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya, tengkurap diatas tempat tidur. Wajahnya terasa berat karena belum cuci muka dan punggungya terasa berat karena dia masih memakai ransel verisi dua kamus. Kamus Bahasa Korea dan Korea-Inggris di dalamnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin segera tidur saja sekarang. Menyelam ke alam mimpi dan melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Namun baru sebentar dia terlelap, Yoongi tersentak bangun karena terkejut.

"Ah! Aku belum mengerjakan tugas!" keluhnya. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya dia bangkit dan memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

.

Mengerjakan tugas bukan hal yang mudah untuk Yoongi saat pikirannya sedang kacau. Beberapa kali Yoongi membuang dan memungut pensilnya karena dia tidak ingin mengerjakan tugasnya tapi dia harus mengerjakannya. Sedangkan didalam kepalanya masih terbayang-bayang sosok Park Jimin yang baru. Yang baginya jauh lebih seksi dari Park Jimin yang dulu.

"GRRAAAHH! Park Jimin. Awas saja kalau sampai dia muncul di hadapanku lagi, aku akan-"

"Akan apa?"

Yoongi berjingkat. Dia terkejut mendengar sebuah suara di balik punggungnya.

"GYAAAA!", Yoongi terjatuh dari kursinya saat dia melihat Park Jimin lah orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang menghadap ke halaman belakang.

Park Jimin yang bersurai hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yoongi dengan wajah datar namun bisa membuat Yoongi gugup setengah mati. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat-lekat pada Yoongi yang masih bersimpuh di lantai.

"Jawab aku Min Yoongi, kau mau apa kalau bertemu denganku lagi?"

Yoongi diam menatapi Park Jimin yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Seketika dia teringat pada bagaimana Park Jimin tidak menghubunginya selama setahun lebih dan bagaimana dia muncul secara tiba-tiba disekolahnya dan bersikap sombong padanya.

Yoongi menggeram seperti seekor anjing yang sedang marah.

"Aku akan menghajarmu!", teriak Yoongi. Lalu tangannya melayang meraih rambut hitam Park Jimin dan menariknya kuat-kuat.

"AAAAAAA! Sakit! Lepaskan!", jerit Park Jimin.

"Dasar anak menyebalkan! Akan kubuat kau menyesal karena sudah mengingkari janji!", Yoongi menghempaskan Park Jimin hingga tersungkur di lantai kamarnya.

Yoongi mengambil kamus Koreanya dan memukulkannya pada tubuh Park Jimin.

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?!", satu pukulan ditangkis oleh Park Jimin.

"Tiga bulan pantat ayam! Ini sudah setahun lebih! Kau berbohong!"

"Aww! Yoongi, hentikan!", Kamus Korea _hard cover_ Yoongi mengenai jari Park Jimin hingga dia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Bersekolah di sekokahku! Pura-pura tidak mengenalku! Bersikap menyebalkan! Sepatumu mahal! Kulitmu semakin cerah!"

"Tunggu-a-apa?!"

"Kenapa rambutmu hitam?!", tanya Yoongi dengan mata melotot marah. Sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang membuatnya marah?

"I-Itu karena ayahku tidak mengijinkan aku mewarnai rambutku"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kau menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! MENYEBALKAN!", Yoongi membuang kamusnya setelah dia puas memukuli tubuh kurus anak itu.

"Kau sudah selasai?", tanyanya was-was.

Kesalahan besar. Pertanyaannya justru memancing emosi Yoongi yang sudah reda. Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik lagi surai hitam yang sudah acak-acakan itu.

"Aku belum selesai!', geramnya.

Dan kembali Park Jimin harus berusaha melindungi dirinya dari amukan singa bernama Min Yoongi.

.

Kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Park Jimin yang duduk disudut kamar melirik takut pada Yoongi. Keadaannya mengenaskan. Rambutnya berantakan, jahitan seragamnya rusak dan ada lebam tipis dipipinya. Itu semua adalah ulah Yoongi. Sudah terlihat kan siapa yang berkuasa di antara mereka.

"Aku minta maaf", Park Jimin bersuara sambil mengusap lebam dipipinya.

"Kau pikir minta maaf saja sudah cukup? Kau seharusnya dihukum seberat-beratnya karena sudah melanggar janji!"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Disatu sisi dia kesal, disisi lainnya dia juga ingin memeluk Park Jimin karena dia merindukan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku? Kau bilang kau hanya pergi sebentar saja. Kau tahu, aku tidak bermain dengan siapapun semenjak kau pergi"

Mendengar Yoongi yang merajuk rupanya membuat Park Jimin sedikit memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Dia duduk disamping Yoongi. Karena tidak ada perlawanan dari Yoongi, anak itu memberanikan diri untuk merangkulnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan membela diri, kau juga boleh memukuliku dengan kamusmu lagi tapi tolong maafkan aku, ya?"

Yoongi menggerutu pelan. Dia tidak bisa terima semua itu. Tapi dia tidak sanggup untuk tidak memaafkannya, Yoongi sangat menyayangi Park Jimin.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan tanya lagi. Yang penting kau sudah kembali", kata Yoongi.

"Terima kasih"

Mereka duduk diam berdampingan dalam sunyi. Mereka berdua bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ada perasaan canggung yang membuat Yoongi tidak berani menatap mata Park Jimin. Karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, Yoongi merasa agak malu. Tapi sebenarnya dia sangat sangat ingin hubungan mereka baik seperti sedia kala.

"Hey, apa kau tidak ingin memelukku? Kita biasa berpelukan setiap hari, kan?", Park Jimin buka suara.

"Aku malu", jawaban Yoongi seketika membuat Park Jimin meledak tertawa. Dia bahkan mendorong Yoongi hingga Yoongi hampir terjatuh dari aras tempat tidurnya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?! Sejak kapan kau jadi malu-malu padaku? Bukankah sebelumnya kita-Ups, maaf", Park Jimin berhenti karena Yoongi memberinya tatapan tajam.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Sebenarnya Yoongi benci situasi seperti ini karena sebelumnya mereka sangat dekat, namun mendadak mereka seperti baru pertama kali berkenalan. Tapi semua ini salah bocah tengik itu. Dia yang mulai duluan!

"Ya sudah lah", ujar Yoongi sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu dia berbalik menghadap Park Jimin dan tanpa aba-aba dia menerjang Park Jimin hingga berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat-erat. Menghirup aroma kekasihnya yang masih sama seperti dulu.

Tanpa sadar setitik air mata lolos dari mata Yoongi. Lalu dia mulai terisak tepat di dekat telinga Park Jimin.

"Y-Yoongi-"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau puas?!", ujar Yoongi seraya mengeratkan pelukan. Dia juga bisa merasakan Park Jimin tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan di punggungya.

"Aku juga sangat sangat merindukanmu", Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya.

Kau tahu, jantung Yoongi sedang berdebar-debar bahagia. Saat ini dia hanya ingin berdua saja bersama Park Jimin, melepas rindu karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi tolong jangan mengintip!

.

 **New Home**

.

"Selamat pagi, manis~"

Yoongi tersenyum begitu dia mendengar suara itu. Lembut dan merdu, menggelitik telinganya. Matanya terbuka dan mendapati Park Jimin sedang menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan sambil menatapi Yoongi.

"Hei, kau", balas Yoongi. Dia sudah menyibak selimutnya dan berniat untuk bersiap pergi ke sekolah namun sepasang tangan menarik pinggangnya kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Jimin, aku harus pergi ke sekolah", lanjutnya dengan sedikit memaksa karena anak itu mulai memeluknya erat dari belakang. Wajahnya menempel di punggung Yoongi dan itu terasa geli.

"Libur satu hari. Aku mohon~", kata Park Jimin.

Yoongi memutar mata malas. "Ayolah anak baru. Aku sudah kelas tiga. Sudah dekat ujian", katanya. Namun bukannya melepaskan, Park Jimin malah semakin mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di punggung Yoongi.

"Park Jimin, _Noona_ bisa membunuhku kalau-"

"Tenang saja. _Noona_ tidak akan tahu. Dia sedang liburan di Jepang bersama bibiku sampai hari Sabtu".

Yoongi menganga tidak percaya. "Kau luar biasa", gumamnya.

Jujur saja dia akan lebih suka pergi ke Jepang bersama kakaknya dari pada harus bolos sekolah dan tinggal di rumah berduaan dengan Park Jimin.

"Tapi tetap sa-"

"-Ah! Aku punya hadiah untukmu"

Yoongi menelan kata-katanya dan lebih tertarik dengan 'hadiah' yang dimaksud oleh Park Jimin.

"Hadiah?", tanyanya. Pura-pura merasa biasa saja padahal di dalam hatinya dia melonjak senang. Mendapat hadiah dari kekasih kaya raya, tidak mungkin Yoongi tidak senang. Apa kira-kira hadiahnya? Rumah? Mobil? Ah! Yoongi terlalu muda untuk semua itu.

"Hadiahmu ada di dalam kamar rahasia kita", jawab Park Jimin.

Mata dan senyum Yoongi melebar. Dia segera meloloskan diri dari pelukan Park Jimin dengan perasaan senang dan segera berlari menghampiri rak buku mereka. Dia menggeser portal-rak buku-dan segera masuk kedalam. Di sana sudah ada bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak hadiah yang sudah menunggunya.

"Apa ini mimpi? Apa ini hari ulang tahunku?", pekiknya.

Park Jimin terkekeh di belakangnya dan mengusap rambutnya. "Ayo buka hadiahmu, sayang". Dia mendorong tubuh Yoongi masuk untuk mendekati kotak-kotak hadiah itu.

Yoongi duduk bersila di lantai, menatapi semua hadiah itu seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan karena mendapat banyak hadiah. Dia menarik sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang ada di dekatnya. Kotak yang panjang dan ramping. Yoongi membuka dan mengintip isinya lalu seketika matanya membulat gembira.

"Tongkat _baseball_ ku! Wah! Sama persis!", dia menatap Park Jimin tidak percaya. Dia mengendusnya dan dari aromanya saja Yoongi tahu benda itu asli, bukan tiruan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?", tanyanya. Karena benda itu adalah koleksi keluaran lama dan jumlahnya terbatas. Akan sulit menemukan yang sama.

"Aku harus menjual satu ginjalku untuk membelinya"

"Oh-APA?!"

Park Jimin tertawa. "Aku bercanda sayang. Aku kaya sekarang. Itu mudah saja", katanya bangga.

"Ya, terserah", jawab Yoongi tidak peduli. Dia lebih peduli untuk membuka kotak hadiah yang berikutnya. Sebuah kado yang digulung. Rasanya empuk saat Yoongi menekannya. Dan saat dia membukanya, dia tertawa senang.

"Karpet bulu, terima kasih", ujarnya. Yoongi pikir dia akan mendapat hadiah yang bisa membuatnya senang walaupun dia tidak ikut liburan bersama kakaknya. Ini sedikit mengecewakan tapi dia sangat berterima kasih.

Yoongi menatap Park Jimin dan melipat tangannya. "Kau berniat mengganti semua benda yang hangus? Jangan bilang isi kotak ini koleksi komikku", kata Yoongi sambil menepuk sebuah kardus paling besar di sana hingga membuat Park Jimin mencebik seketika.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Ah! Kau tidak seru!"

"Aku terlalu jenius untuk kejutan-Nah kan, benar. Hahaha", Yoongi tertawa saat dia benar-benar melihat setumpuk komik di dalam kardus itu. Park Jimin sangat mudah ditebak karena sebenarnya dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil polos yang berlagak keren.

"Aku punya satu lagi dan aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menebaknya", kata Park Jimin seraya berjalan semangat menuju lemarinya dan berdiri membelakangi Yoongi untuk beberapa saat.

"Tadah! Ini hadiahmu!", seru Park Jimin sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya.

Yoongi hanya bisa memasang wajah malas saat melihat Park Jimin dengan lilitan pita merah di lehernya. Jika dia ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai hadiah untuk Yoongi, lebih baik lupakan saja.

Park Jimin tertawa garing. "Tidak suka ya? Baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda", ujarnya lalu dengan mudah dia menunjukkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Tidak terbungkus kertas kado dan tidak berpita, hingga Yoongi bisa lihat dengan jelas benda apa itu.

"Laptopku!", tidak ada yang bisa membuat Yoongi berseru begitu gembira, Yoongi sangat-sangat merindukan benda kesayangannya itu. Yoongi mendekapnya erat-erat. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi", katanya dengan tangan yang mengelus permukaan laptopnya.

"Kau juga tidak akan melepaskan aku lagi, kan?"

Yoongi tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Park Jimin. Dia malah sibuk menyalakan laptopnya untuk memeriksa isinya.

"Wah! Isinya masih lengkap. Bagus sekali!", serunya gembira.

"Hei, kau lebih memilih benda itu dari pada aku? Kau tahu tidak, aku harus mencarinya susah payah. Pergi ke semua tempat di Seoul. Tapi ternyata dia berada di pegadaian yang letaknya hanya dua blok dari sini. Dan aku harus bayar mahal agar pria pegadaian cerewet itu mau menyerahkan pengisi dayanya juga padaku. Mana rasa terima kasihmu?", protes Park Jimin panjang lebar.

"Terima kasih", sahut Yoongi acuh namun mata dan jarinya masih asik bermain pada laptop kesayangannya.

"Begitu saja? Kau-! Blah, blah, blah!", Park Jimin mengomel tanpa jeda dengan suaranya yang cempreng sedangkan Yoongi tetap asyik membuka situs komik _online_ favoritnya tanpa ambil pusing untuk mendengarkan omelan kekasihnya itu.

Ya, apapun itu yang penting kita tahu. Hari ini, besok, bahkan selamanya mereka tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain. Mereka akan selalu bersama bagaimana pun situasinya. Bukan karena Park Jimin sudah memiliki banyak uang. Tapi karena kita tahu bagaimana mereka saling melindungi bahkan saat Park Jimin tidak punya uang sepeser pun. Mereka akan hidup bahagia bersama dirumah baru mereka.

 **.**

 **END**

 **Terima kasih untuk pembaca setia 'New Home'. Penulis membuatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Mohon maaf kalau endingnya membuat kalian kecewa.**

 **I Love You Guys ~^^**


End file.
